Immortel
by bbykon
Summary: REPOST dari akun kjsykjkhkdgjjc07! They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life. #Jaeyong #Yutae #Taeyong #Jaehyun #Yuta #Mark #Hansol #Ten #Doyoung #Donghyuck #Taeil #NCT CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

Lee Taeyong, pemuda bersurai coklat almond itu berjalan menusuri jalan setapak menuju kampusnya. Wajah tampannya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikannya bahkan berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Sudah biasa bagi Taeyong. Baginya, sangat menyebalkan menjadi perhatian banyak orang seperti ini. Bahkan ketika beberapa dari mereka mendekati Taeyong dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

Taeyong benci bersosialisasi.

"Oi, Taeyong!"

 _Harusnya aku melangkah lebih cepat lagi._ pikir Taeyong saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal itu. Tapi percuma baginya untuk mempercepat langkahnya sekarang. Karena meski ia mempercepat langkahnya, sosok itu akan tetap berhasil untuk menyusulnya.

Benar dugaannya, sosok itu bahkan sekarang seenaknya sudah menubruk tubuhnya membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Sial tubuh lemahnya benar-benar tak berguna.

"Kau berat, Nakamoto."

"Ah, kau itu masih berbicara formal denganku."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Nakamoto itu tersenyum lebar, terlihat seperti idiot di mata Taeyong. Bahkan pemuda itu tak melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pundaknya.

"Mengikutimu. Aku tak tahu kau akan keluar sepagi ini."

Lagi, Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Pemuda di dekatnya ini tak main-main ternyata. Ia yang dengan lantangnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan berhenti mengikuti Taeyong sampai Taeyong menerima ajakannya kemarin.

Taeyong memilih diam dan tak membuka suaranya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kampusnya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan mata yang semakin banyak tertuju pada mereka karena wajah pemuda di sampingnya ini juga menarik perhatian mereka. Siapa yang mau melewati pemandangan dua pemuda tampan berjalan di pinggir jalan sepagi ini? Mengawali hari burukmu di Senin pagi.

 _"_ _Kau itu adalah anggota immortel, Lee Taeyong. Seberapa kerasnya kau mengelaknya, kenyataan tak bisa kau hindari."_

Taeyong mengingat betul ucapan terakhir pemuda di sampingnya itu. Mengenai sebuah kelompok bernama _immortel_ yang pemuda di sampingnya sebut-sebut memiliki keahlian luar biasa dan diluar nalar. Bahkan ia memberitahu Taeyong kalau ia bisa menggerakkan benda di sekitarnya. Ia menyebut kekuatannya itu telekinesis.

 _"_ _Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu."_

Taeyong melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Yuta menjatuhkan vas bunga di balkon apartemennya saat itu.

 _"_ _Ups, tampaknya aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan. Hehe, maaf. Aku senang dengan bunyi benda-benda pecah belah yang hancur menjadi kepingan. Yah, bisa kau bilang aku senang membuat onar dengan menerbangkan barang seenaknya dan menjatuhkannya seenaknya. Seperti yang kau lihat barusan."_

Jika malam itu pemuda di sampingnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih layak untuk diperlihatkan padanya, mungkin Taeyong sudah mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu. Walau tanpa bisa dipungkiri, ada sedikit lingkar hitam di kantung matanya akibat ia tak tidur semalaman memikirkan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Nakamoto, bisakah kau pergi?"

Pemuda di sampingnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taeyong. Taeyong pikir ia akan melihat wajah kecewa dan sakit hati saat Taeyong mengusirnya dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tidak halus. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu malah menunjukkan senyuman aneh. Dan kenapa alis matanya bergerak tak jelas seperti itu?

"Kau takut kalau aku masuk ke kampus bersamamu semakin banyak yang memperhatikanku seperti sepanjang jalan tadi ya?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Taeyong memutar bola matanya pagi ini.

"Lagipula aku senang mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka saat membicarakan kita."

Satu keahlian lainnya yang Taeyong dengar dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara sepelan apapun. Taeyong ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya. Haruskah ia menjuluki pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan julukan _dolphino_?

"Terutama saat mereka mengatakan bahwa kita pasangan yang serasi."

Kedua bola mata Taeyong membola. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan seenaknya memindahkan tangannya dari pundak Taeyong dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Jika begini kita akan lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Oh ya, kau ada kelas apa pagi ini?"

Entah karena efek terkejut atau apa, Taeyong dengan bodohnya begitu saja memberitahu pemuda menyebalkan yang sekarang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya itu. " _Mathematic logical._ "

"Oke. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas dengan selamat."

Apa-apaan pemuda ini? Kenapa ia bisa membuat Taeyong kelabakan dan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan ia? Sok tahu sekali ingin mengantarkan Taeyong ke kelasnya. Memangnya ia tahu apa tentang kampusnya?

Dan Taeyong hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat keduanya berhenti di kelas _Mathematic Logical_. Kelas yang memang jadi jadwal kelas Taeyong hari ini.

" _So,_ Yongie," Taeyong benci ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Padahal dari semalam Taeyong sudah menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam setiap panggilan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku harus pergi. Dan, jangan lupa untuk membalas pesanku dan beritahu aku kelasmu selesai jam berapa. Bye!"

Taeyong menatap pemuda super menyebalkan itu yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap. Membuat Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bukankah pemuda itu baru melangkah beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang?

 _Drrrttt_

Ponselnya yang bergetar membuat Taeyong merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dengan _case_ hitam itu. Taeyong melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah nomor yang tak ia kenal. Entah apa yang membuat Taeyong tetap membukanya. Padahal jika itu nomor asing, Taeyong akan langsung menghapus pesan itu. Karena banyak pesan sampah yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang tertarik dengannya (lebih tepatnya wajahnya) yang entah bagaimana orang-orang itu mendapatkan nomornya.

 _From :_ _+82876987XXXX_

 _Yongie~ Simpan nomorku ya. Nakamoto Yuta. Kau bisa menambahkan tanda hati di belakang kontakku ;))_

Taeyong menggenggam ponselnya erat. _Sebenarnya pemuda bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu siapa? Kenapa ia datang tiba-tiba seperti ini?_

Meski tak mengerti banyak hal tentang Yuta termasuk bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu nomor Taeyong dan juga kelas Taeyong dan yang paling penting bagaimana pemuda itu ada di depan pintu apartmennya kemarin, Taeyong memilih untuk menyimpan nomor pemuda itu karena ia rasa pemuda itu tahu sesuatu tentangnya yang dirinya sendiri mungkin tak ia ketahui.

Tentu Taeyong tak menyimpan nomor itu dengan tambahan ikon hati di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengganggu anggota baru kita, Yuta."

Yuta, pemuda bersurai lurus berwarna coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari atasnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum aneh. "Kau semakin terlihat seperti monyet jika bertengger di pohon seperti itu."

Jangan salahkan sosok yang baru saja mengajak Yuta berbicara itu jika ia sudah menimpuk buah dari pohon itu ke arah Yuta. Yang tentu percuma karena Yuta bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Kau itu senang sekali mengganggu Taeyong." Sosok itu melompat turun hingga kini ia berdiri di hadapan Yuta.

"Bukannya tugasku untuk memastikan ia masuk ke komunitas kita dengan aman?"

Sosok itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau lebih terlihat menggodanya sepanjang waktu dibanding membujuknya untuk masuk ke komunitas kita."

Yuta tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Ia terlalu manis, dan lemah. Membuatku ingin melindunginya setiap aku melihat wajahnya."

Sosok di depannya memutar bola matanya. "Tipikal Nakamoto."

"Aku serius, Ten! Lagipula kau tahu wajah dingin yang ia pasang itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi bagaimana ia yang asli. Bukankah mendengar ceritanya dari _deity_ membuatmu ingin segera menemukannya dan melindunginya?"

Ten, sosok itu menghela nafasnya sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Tapi kau membuatnya takut dengan menunjukkan beberapa kekuatanmu. Seperti saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya dan mengiriminya pesan dalam waktu sepersekian detik dari menghilangnya kau dan mengetahui nomornya tanpa bertanya padanya."

Yuta berjalan mendekati Ten sebelum duduk di samping kaki Ten dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Kupikir itu satu-satunya cara bahwa ia sadar bahwa makhluk seperti kita nyata di dunia ini. Dan ia akan menjadi bagian dari kita secepatnya."

Ten ikut mendudukkan dirinya sebelum memukul pelan kepala Yuta. Sebelum sosok di sampingnya mengeluarkan protes, Ten angkat bicara lebih dulu. "Harusnya _deity_ menyuruhku saja untuk membawanya daripada menyuruhmu."

Yuta memajukan bibirnya. "Kau lagi-lagi meragukanku."

"Sangat, Nakamoto-san."

Yuta hanya bisa membiarkan bibirnya semakin maju sebelum mendorong tubuh Ten yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga terjatuh mencium tanah. Masih untung Yuta tak menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk melempar Ten dari sini. Yuta harus berpikir dua kali jika melakukan itu pada Ten karena sahabatnya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari membuat tubuhnya terpental.

"Dimana tubuhmu yang satu lagi?"

"Kau pikir yang bersamamu sekarang adalah aku yang asli?"

 _Sial._ Yuta harusnya benar-benar membuat sahabatnya itu terpental jauh darinya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu meskipun sudah bersahabat 345 tahun lamanya.

 _Bilocation_. Kekuatan utama Ten adalah itu. Ia bisa berada di dua tempat yang sama, dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan Ten sangat senang mengerjai Yuta dengan mengirimkan 'bayangan'nya dan mengobrol bersamanya layaknya ia Ten yang asli. Dan betapa bodohnya Yuta yang masih tak bisa membedakan mana Ten yang asli dan mana yang hanya 'bayangan'nya. Karena memang tak ada perbedaan antara keduanya. Seperti Ten benar-benar bisa berada di dua tempat secara bersamaan.

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Ten disana?"

Yuta menaikkan satu alisnya. "Menggoda anggota baru seperti yang kulakukan? Siapa namanya, aku lupa."

"Kau hanya ingat Lee Taeyong saja." Yuta meringis. Memang saat kemarin para _immortel_ mengadakan pertemuan mendadak bersama pemimpin mereka yang mereka sebut _deity_ , Yuta tak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan _deity_ sepenuhnya. Ia hanya menyimak sampai bagian ia harus menemui Taeyong dan membawa Taeyong masuk ke dalam komunitasnya. Setelah itu ia terlalu larut dalam sosok Taeyong yang tengah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang diperlihatkan melalui pikiran bawah sadarnya. Ia hanya mendengar ada anggota lain yang juga masuk ke dalam komunitas mereka membuat semakin banyak _immortel_ di dunia ini.

"Yang akan masuk dalam komunitas kita masih sangat muda. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam bagian _immortel_ sekarang."

Yuta menatap Ten yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Menunggu Ten melanjutkan ucapannya. "Umurnya bahkan belum masuk umur legal di Negara ini. Ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Dan ia merupakan keturunan campuran."

" _Wow, awesome!_ Dia akan menjadi yang pertama dengan dua kewarganegaraan di komunitas kita! Itu artinya kita bisa mengontrol negaranya yang lain dengan mudah juga kan?"

Tak seperti Yuta yang asli berkewarganegaraan Jepang, atau Ten yang asli berkewarganegaraan Thailand, anggota _immortel_ lebih banyak diisi dengan mereka yang berkewarganegaraan asli Korea, atau Negara asing yang ditugaskan berada di Korea, markas utama mereka. Tak pernah ada _immortel_ yang memiliki dua kewarganegaraan sekaligus.

"Dan kudengar ia akan menjadi partner Taeyong."

" _WHAT?!_ "

Ten memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Yuta berteriak begitu kencang di sampingnya. Meski ia sudah menduga reaksi Yuta akan seperti itu.

"Kekuatannya dan Taeyong saling melengkapi. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah _core_ bagi _immortel._ "

"Maksudmu mereka akan menjadi pasangan seperti Junmyeon hyung dan Yixing hyung?!" Yuta tak bisa sepanik ini. Sejak ia melihat Taeyong pertama kali, ia benar-benar ingin melindungi sosok itu. Seumur hidupnya. Dan itu artinya selamanya mengingat ia adalah makhluk _immortel._

"Tak harus, kupikir. Tak semua partner _immortel_ harus menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan membesarkan keturunan mereka kan? Kau pikir Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung menikah karena mereka partner _immortel?_ Partner _immortel_ Chanyeol hyung kan Sehun hyung. Sementara partner _immortel_ Baekhyun hyung adalah Jongdae hyung."

Ucapan Ten membuat Yuta menghela nafas lega sebelum ia membaringkan tubuhnya di paha Ten. Ia bisa tidur beberapa saat sampai tiba saatnya menjemput Taeyong di kelasnya nanti dengan tenang sekarang.

"Tapi Ten," Yuta kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam. Sementara Ten sibuk dengan ponselnya dan hanya membalas Yuta dengan gumaman pelan. "kalau Taeyong dan orang yang sedang kau bujuk itu belum masuk ke komunitas kita dan sudah memiliki partner, kenapa kita yang sudah hidup selama 345 tahun belum tahu partner kita siapa?"

Ten menghentikan jarinya yang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sesaat. Ia menatap Yuta beberapa detik sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa aku sudah menemukan partnerku."

" _WHAT?!_ " Ten hampir saja melempar ponselnya saat Yuta tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan hampir membuat wajahnya terkena batok kepala Yuta yang keras.

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Yuta! Kau itu hobi sekali mengejutkan orang." Ten tak memperdulikan Yuta yang tengah memajukan bibirnya sekarang.

"Kau tak cerita kalau kau sudah menemukan partnermu padaku. Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

Ten memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya sebelum mendorong kepala Yuta dengan telunjuknya. "Aku juga belum pasti, Yuta. Kalau aku memberitahukan yang salah padamu, kan gawat."

"Tetap saja seharusnya kau beritahu aku dimana kau mendapatkan informasi tentang _your-should-be-partner_. Siapa tahu _deity_ salah mengira Taeyong berpartner dengan orang yang tengah kau bujuk entah di belahan dunia mana dan ternyata partner Taeyong itu aku."

Ten memutar bola matanya. " _Deity_ tak pernah salah, bodoh. Berhenti berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau tak harus menjadi partnernya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya kan?"

Yuta yakin seratus persen orang yang bersamanya ini adalah Ten yang asli. Bukan 'bayangan'nya. Membuat Yuta tak ragu untuk memeluk tubuh Ten. Sangat erat membuat Ten sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Ya, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau Chittaphon yang asli, kan?! Aaaah, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

Ten ingin sekali mendorong tubuh pemuda telekinesis ini, namun ia memilih tersenyum sebelum balas memeluknya. "Kau kira hanya Ten yang itu yang bisa menghiburmu? Ah, harusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu. Aku membuatmu berharap terlalu tinggi lupa kalau seandainya kau bisa terjatuh tiba-tiba."

"Argh, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

.

.

.

Taeyong menimbang-nimbang ponsel hitam di tangannya. Haruskah ia memberitahu Yuta kalau kelasnya sudah selesai? Tapi untuk apa? Mengundang pemuda menyebalkan itu untuk mengganggunya sepanjang sisa harinya?

"Apa kursi ini kosong?"

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Biasanya Taeyong akan langsung memutar bola matanya jika siapa pun datang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Apalagi duduk di meja yang sama dengannya di kantin kampus. Biasanya Taeyong akan langsung mengusirnya dengan kata-kata yang kurang halus yang membuat siapa saja takut mendekatinya untuk kedua kalinya setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Tapi nyatanya Taeyong sekarang malah terdiam dengan mata tak berkedip dan mulut terbuka. Sementara sosok itu dengan sabarnya menunggu Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taeyong, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari perbuatan bodohnya. Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Ah, kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati ya? Kalau begitu biar kucari kursi lain."

Tampaknya sosok itu salah menangkap pergerakan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera Taeyong membuka suaranya.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang menempati kursi ini."

Sosok itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Senyuman paling indah yang pernah Taeyong lihat terlebih dengan lesung pipi yang muncul akibat senyuman itu. Sosok itu menarik kursi di depan Taeyong dan duduk disana.

"Terimakasih, uhm, boleh kutahu namamu siapa?"

Baru pertama kalinya ada yang menanyakan nama Taeyong siapa. Biasanya, orang yang mengajak Taeyong berbicara sudah tahu siapa Taeyong. Taeyong cukup popular di kampus ini. Atau bisa dibilang sangat, mungkin.

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

Sosok di depannya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi memperlihatkan lesung pipinya pada Taeyong. "Terimakasih Taeyong-ssi. Aku Jung Jaehyun, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Entah harus berapa kali Taeyong dibuat terpesona dengan senyuman yang dimiliki pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun ini. Ada apa denganya? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus merasakan apa yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan saat melihat wajah tampan Jaehyun dan senyuman menawannya.

"Kalau kuboleh tahu, kau mengambil jurusan apa di kampus ini?" tampaknya Jaehyun tak ingin membiarkan percakapan antara keduanya berhenti dan makan siang mereka diselimuti keheningan. Entah Taeyong harus bersyukur atau apa.

"Teknik Informatika. Semester 5."

"Berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Bolehkan? Aku baru semester 3."

Taeyong pikir pemuda di depannya ini lebih tua darinya karena sosoknya yang terlihat begitu dewasa. "Terserah kau saja."

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum. Sangat murah senyum. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Taeyong yang bahkan lupa bagaimana menggerakkan tulang pipinya untuk tersenyum.

Jung Jaehyun, mahasiswa kedokteran semester 3 yang tak pernah Taeyong lihat sebelumnya selama ia kuliah disini. Bukan berarti Taeyong suka memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Taeyong benci bersosialisasi. Ia memilih menyindiri di setiap saat. Bahkan ia benar-benar tak punya teman. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Taeyong tak sadar bahwa ada mahasiswa yang setampan Jaehyun dan mempesona seperti pemuda jangkung di hadapannya?

Ya, Taeyong memang tampan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun, rasanya para pengganggu yang sering mengganggu ketenangan hidup Taeyong (re:fans) bisa berpindah haluan untuk mengejar-ngejar Jaehyun. Apa mungkin karena ia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang memang jarang terlihat di wilayah kampusnya karena gedung fakultasnya yang berdiri sendiri dan terpisah dari gedung fakultas yang lainnya?

"Taeyong hyung," Taeyong lagi-lagi tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. "kenapa makanannya tak dimakan?"

Taeyong melirik makanannya yang masih utuh. Terdiam kebingungan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab Jaehyun. Tak mungkin kan kalau Taeyong bilang ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Jaehyun sampai ia lupa kalau makanannya dianggurkan begitu saja?

"Aku mendadak tak nafsu." Sebenarnya Taeyong memang tak terlalu lapar. Ia cepat-cepat ke kantin karena takut Yuta langsung menjemputnya di depan kelasnya. Ia butuh waktu sebelum bertemu dengan Yuta lagi.

"Kau harus makan, hyung. Makan itu penting, apalagi sarapan. Itu bisa memberimu energi untuk aktivitasmu. Kau masih ada kelas kan setelah ini hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya punya satu kelas hari ini.

"Uwah, enaknya! Aku masih harus menghadiri tiga kelas lagi dan pulang malam." Jaehyun yang mem-poutkan bibirnya membuat Taeyong terpaku sesaat. Pemuda di depannya yang terlihat berkharisma, dewasa, _manly,_ tiba-tiba ber- _aegyo_ di depannya? Bahkan nada bicaranya penuh dengan aegyo barusan.

" _Himnae,_ Jaehyun.." Taeyong berbisik pelan. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin mengucapkannya keras-keras. Bahkan sekarang tangannya sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di depannya.

"Kau menggemaskan, hyung."

Taeyong merasakan pipinya memanas. Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa Jaehyun tengah tersenyum sekarang. Taeyong tak ingin menatap Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum lagi karena ia yakin itu akan memperparah panas yang mendadak menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Siapa sih Jung Jaehyun bisa membuat Taeyong seperti ini? Hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengannya di meja kantin dan sudah membuat Taeyong mau bersosialisasi dengan mengobrol dengannya. Dan itu yang pertama bagi Taeyong memiliki teman untuk mengobrol di saat ia berada di kantin seperti ini selama Taeyong kuliah disini.

 _Dddrrrtttt_

Taeyong tersentak kecil saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja bergetar. Layar ponselnya menampilkan tulisan _Nakamoto's calling_.

"Tak diangkat hyung?" Jaehyun menatap ponsel Taeyong yang terus bergetar tapi Taeyong hanya menatapnya dan tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

"Ah, iya iya."

Taeyong buru-buru menyambar ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

 _"_ _Yongie, pergi dari meja itu sebelum kutarik kau paksa agar pergi dari meja itu. Sekarang."_

Dahi Taeyong berkenyit. Apa maksud Yuta?

 _"_ _Kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kau belum beranjak dari sana aku akan memukul pemuda di hadapanmu itu hingga wajah tampannya tak terlihat lagi."_

Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati. Apa-apaan Yuta?

 _"_ _Satu."_

"Jae, aku harus pergi sekarang." Taeyong berbicara pada Jaehyun sambil mengabaikan Yuta yang mulai menghitung di seberang sana.

"Ah, hyung tak jadi makan?"

 _"_ _Dua."_

 _Sialan kau Nakamoto Yuta._ "Maaf Jae, tapi temanku sudah menunggu." _Friend my ass._ "Bye, Jae!"

Taeyong buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun bersamaan dengan Yuta yang mengucapkan, _"Tiga. Good boy, Yongie. Sekarang, kutunggu kau di depan lorong kantin."_

Taeyong memilih mematikan panggilan tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut suara Yuta. Sayangnya, baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kantin, pemuda dengan senyum terbodoh yang pernah Taeyong lihat itu sudah berdiri 5 meter di depannya.

"Kajja, Yongie!"

Dan seenaknya menarik tangan Taeyong untuk benar-benar pergi dari kantin.

Dua orang yang datang tiba-tiba di kehidapan Taeyong. Yang satu sangat menyebalkan, dan yang satu berhasil membuat Taeyong gelagapan. _How miserable my life will be._ Taeyong hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum mengikuti Yuta yang tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes they live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbangun sesaat setelah alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi sangat nyaring. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar jelas di pagi yang sunyi. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, pemuda itu mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Yang akhirnya berhenti dan membuat keheningan menyelimuti kamarnya. Bahkan cahaya matahari seolah enggan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu melalui celah kecil dari tirai yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Kupikir ini sudah kelima kalinya kau mengulur waktu bangunmu. Sudah berapa kali kau menyetel ulang alarm-mu?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang hendak menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut tebalnya itu seketika membuka matanya lebar. Pemuda itu sontak terlonjak dan menyibak selimutnya. Iris hitamnya menangkap sosok pemuda lain yang tengah duduk manis di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam lainnya yang masih terduduk santai di pinggir tempat tidur sembari memutar-mutar entah apa di tangannya tersenyum tipis. "Kau lupa apa yang kuceritakan kemarin pagi? Atau semalam? Mengenai kemampuanku?"

Pemuda yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok lain di kamarnya mengerang pelan.

"Baiklah, Chittaphon-ssi cukup main-mainnya. Berhenti menguntitiku seperti ini." Pemuda itu masih cukup baik untuk mengingat namanya.

"Hei, bukankah sekolahmu mulai jam delapan?"

Pemuda itu tak tahu kenapa sosok yang ia panggil _Chittaphon-ssi_ itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap heran kearah Chittaphon.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan ngomong-ngomong."

Seketika mata pemuda itu membulat. " _Shit._ " Dan pemuda itu tak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk berdiam diri saja di balik selimutnya. Pemuda itu segera melompat turun dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Tak baik sering mengumpat di usiamu yang masih muda, nak." Namun masih sempat mendengar ucapan Chittaphon. Membuatnya mendesis pelan sebelum melempar tatapan jengah kepada pemuda yang masih duduk manis di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan sok tua jika tinggi badanmu saja tak sampai telingaku." Tak lupa menghadiahi sosok yang ia panggil Chittaphon itu dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aku kan sudah hidup 327 tahun lebih lama dibanding dirimu, anak muda."

.

.

.

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan. Ia yang ketinggalan acara kartun favoritnya di pagi hari – _spongebob-_ atau ia yang kedatangan tamu paling menyebalkan yang menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buat seenaknya.

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai memasak, Yongie. Kalau begini aku akan sering-sering mampir ke rumahmu untuk mencicipi masakanmu."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Ia tak bisa melawan Yuta, sosok yang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya di meja makan mini yang berada di dekat dapur. Tak ada cara menghalangi Yuta agar tak datang ke apartmennya. Ia tak bisa mengganti _password_ apartmennya begitu saja. Karena ia sudah mencobanya, tapi nyatanya makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia itu tetap bisa masuk ke dalam apartmennya.

 _"_ _Aku bisa mengendalikan apapun dengan pikiranku, Yongie. Membuka kode pintu apartmenmu adalah hal paling mudah yang pernah kulakukan."_

Taeyong rasanya ingin melempar _pancake_ yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini ke wajah Yuta saat ia mendengar pemuda itu mengucapkan hal itu dengan santainya.

Dan gara-gara pemuda di hadapannya ini yang enggan pergi dari apartmennya sampai pukul 2 pagi, Taeyong harus kelewatan satu episode _spongebob._ Awal yang buruk di hari Rabu pagi ini. Padahal masih dua hari menuju _weekend_ dan baru 3 hari _weekday_ yang baru ia lewati, tapi rasanya ini adalah minggu tersial di dalam hidupnya.

"Yongie~ aku haus~"

Taeyong berdecak, "Gerakan saja gelas di rak piring dengan kekuatanmu itu. Kalo bisa sih sekalian buatkan coklat panas untukku."

Yuta tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Taeyong sebelum mencolek dagunya. Membuat Taeyong berjengit kesal. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Yuta makin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kulakukan itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau semakin kagum padaku nantinya."

 _Kagum my ass_. Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengumpati Yuta dalam hatinya karena seenaknya menyentuh dagunya tadi. Jika kemarin-kemarin Yuta menyentuhnya, berpegangan tangan, merangkulnya, Taeyong masih bisa mentolerir itu. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut area wajahnya, Taeyong harusnya sudah siap-siap untuk mengasah pisau mumpung mereka berdua berada di dapur.

 _Duk_

Sebuah suara di bawahnya membuat Taeyong menghentikan acara mengumpat Yuta dalam hatinya. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan matanya membulat seketika. _Hell, no.._

"Tuh kan, sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya. Kau semakin kagum denganku kan jadinya?"

Selama mengumpati Yuta, Taeyong yakin Yuta masih duduk manis di depannya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada gelas berisi coklat panas di hadapannya? Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit?

 _Yuta dan kekuatannya yang diluar logika_

"Enak sekali jadi dirimu. Bisa bermalas-malasan membuat barang-barang datang kepadamu dengan sendirinya. Aku heran kenapa kau tak kelebihan berat badan. Kukira kerjaanmu hanya tidur-tiduran di depan tv dan tak perlu beranjak dari sana jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Yuta mendengarkan ucapan Taeyong dengan seksama. Menopang dagunya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya ketika pemuda itu sudah selesai berbicara. "Wow, itu kalimat terpanjangmu yang pernah kudengar."

Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar membuat Taeyong menumpuk dosa karena terlalu banyak mengumpat. Bahkan ia lebih banyak mengumpat dibanding hari-hari biasanya yang juga dpenuhi dengan mengumpati para fans menyebalkannya.

"Jadi Yongie, kau kan tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini."

"Aku ada kelas kalkulus siang ini."

"Oh ya? Kupikir Yang ssaem baru saja memberitahu salah satu siswa di kelas kalkulusmu bahwa ia tak bisa datang untuk kuliah siang ini dan akan menggantinya minggu depan di jam yang sama."

Bodohnya Lee Taeyong yang masih saja mencoba berbohong di hadapan Yuta yang tahu segalanya. "Kau pasti mengecek ponselku diam-diam."

"Tak perlu menyentuh ponsel hitammu, Yongie. Aku bisa tahu apapun dengan mudah."

 _Karena kau immortel. Pasti ia ingin mengatakan itu._ Taeyong membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaran kencan di taman pagi ini?"

Mata Taeyong membola. Sialnya Taeyong yang tak memiliki reflek yang cepat untuk mengguyur Yuta dengan coklat panas di hadapannya.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu pergi dari apartmenku sekarang? Aku harus mengerjakan tugas Algoritma yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Oh ayolah Yongie, kau lupa kalau semalam aku sudah mengerjakannya selagi menemanimu memandangi bintang?"

Ingatkan Taeyong kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini, selain menyebalkan tapi juga sangat lancang.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hey, bro!_ " tepukan di pundaknya membuat pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi berjalan lunglai itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok lain yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

 _"_ _Hey, Lou."_ Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sapaan singkat. Sebelum kembali menatap ke bawah dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Diikuti oleh sosok yang dipanggi Lou itu di sampingnya.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah lemas begitu. Padahal belum mendengar suara si guru _killer_ itu."

Bagaimana tak lemas? Jika mengingat janji bodoh yang baru saja ia buat dengan pemuda bernama Chittaphon itu?

 _"_ _Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm fucking late!"_

 _"_ _Wow, kiddo. You've already sworn so much today. That's enough, boy."_

 _"_ _Oh, just shut the fuck up! Where's my fucking bag? Shit, I'm forget to pack my books."_

 _"_ _If I'm said that's enough, that's really enough, boy. You should stay still now."_

 _Ia berhenti mengumpat dan berhenti panik sementara ia belum memakai seragamnya dengan benar. Bahkan dasinya belum terpasang dengan benar. Tapi suara penuh penekanan yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya membuatnya diam membatu. Walaupun otaknya berteriak menyuruhnya untuk bergegas karena_ _ **he's so fucking late**_ _, tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak saat sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya berjalan mendekat._

 _"_ _Aku bisa meminta bantuan salah satu temanku untuk memberhentikan waktu hingga kau tak harus terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolahmu sekarang."_

 _Dahinya mengernyit. "You mean, that's idiot power, what you called them before?"_

 _"_ _Immortel."_

 _"_ _Yeah, what ever. That's what you called immortel can stop the time? What a good joke in this beautiful morning."_

 _Ia yakin harusnya sosok di hadapannya bisa menyadari nada penuh sarkastis yang keluar dari ucapannya._

 _"_ _Only five minutes left before your lovely school's bell ringing."_

 _Ia melirik jam bekernya yang berdiri manis di meja belajarnya. Shit._

 _"_ _Okay, maybe this isn't too early to take a good joke. So, can you just tell your friend and fucking stop the time now?"_

 _Sosok di depannya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian di matanya._

 _"_ _There's nothing free in this world, kiddo."_

 _Oh._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll treat you guys later. Just call him already! Only four minutes left!"_

 _Sosok di hadapannya memperlebar seringaian di wajahnya. "Deal. Doyoung, can you stop the time now? This baby wants it so bad."_

 _Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan surai coklat almond yang keluar dari lemari bajunya. Hell, ia tadi barusan membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil seragamnya dan tak ada apapun disana selain baju-bajunya._

 _"_ _Berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa gibberish, Ten! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!"_

 _Sosok di hadapannya berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tak asing baginya. Bahasa yang biasanya ibunya gunakan ketika berbiacara dengannya. Hanguk._

 _"_ _Bisa kau hentikan waktu sekarang, Kim Doyoung yang terhormat? Bocah ini memohon sedari tadi. Dan ia berjanji akan memberikan timbal balik jika kau melakukannya."_

 _Pemuda jangkung itu tampak tak suka dengan cara bicara sosok yang ia panggil Ten. Hey, bukankah Ten itu Chittaphon? Pemuda itu tak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ten padanya._

 _"_ _Oke, jika ia benar-benar akan memberikan timbal balik."_

 _Pemuda jangkung itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Jika ini hanya sebuah film sihir yang bodoh, mungkin ia akan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, jarum detik di jam bekernya berhenti bergerak._

 _Ia buru-buru berlari untuk mencari jam tangannya. Memperhatikan baik-baik jam itu. Jarum detik di jam itu juga berhenti bergerak._

 _"_ _Wow." Tak ada kata lain yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sekarang. Jadi, sosok bernama Chittaphon dan temannya itu benar-benar punya kekuatan sihir seperti ini?_

 _"_ _Sekarang, waktunya untuk timbal baliknya, kiddo."_

Dan betapa bodohnya ia, yang rela menukar dirinya dengan hanya agar tak terlambat masuk sekolah? Oke, menukar diri terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi karena janji bodoh yang ia buat, mau tak mau ia harus ikut sosok bernama Chittaphon itu untuk bertemu dengan komunitas yang ia sebut _immortel._ Dan itu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Korea Selatan.

Untuk apa ia membela-belakan masuk sekolah hari ini jika nyatanya ia akan diculik ke Negara orang dan bisa tak masuk sekolah berhari-hari lamanya?

.

.

.

"Johnny,"

Pemuda berkacamata yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tebal di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara kursi digeser. Kedua iris coklatnya menangkap sosok bersurai hitam yang membawa buku tebal bersamanya sebelum menaruhnya di meja di hadapannya.

"Untung kau adik tiriku tercinta. Kalau tidak sudah kuapakan kau karena lupa menambahkan hyung setiap memanggilku."

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Johnny dengan tatapan serius. Johnny yang tahu bahwa adiknya itu datang untuk urusan yang lebih dari penting melepas kacamata bacanya dan menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku sudah membaca semua tentang _immortel_ dari buku yang kau berikan padaku seminggu yang lalu." Adiknya itu mendorong buku tebal yang ia bawa kemari tadi. Membuat pandangan Johnny beralih menatap buku tebal dengan cover yang terlihat usang berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini?" Johnny bertanya sembari membuka lembar pertama buku itu. Yang hanya menampilkan tulisan berbunyi _immortel_ pada lembar itu.

"Mencarinya sebelum _immortel_ berhasil membawanya masuk ke dalam komunitasnya kan?"

Johnny tersenyum tipis. Jika dilihat sekilas, senyuman keduanya lah yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti saudara. Meski hanya adik tiri yang hanya memiliki satu gen yang sama dalam darah mereka.

"Mencarinya mungkin akan menjadi tugas termudah bagimu." Johnny membenarkan posisi duduknya. Membiarkan punggungnya menyender pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. "Tapi mendapatkannya adalah tugas tersulit yang bahkan aku saja tak bisa lakukan."

Sosok di hadapan Johnny tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di wajah kakak tirinya itu. "Maka dari itu tugas itu diberikan padaku, kan? Calon putra kerajaan _daemon_ yang akan menggantikan ayah?"

"Itu karena aku yang menyarankan ayah untuk memberi tugas ini padamu. Kau perlu belajar agar menjadi calon raja kelaknya." Johnny mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah adiknya. "Karena kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya menjadi seorang raja _daemon_."

"Wow, hyung. Padahal kukira itu akan seru. Kau bisa menguasai dunia dengan kekuatanmu."

Johnny tertawa. Tawa sarkastik yang jelas dapat ditangkap oleh adiknya. "Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kau bisa menjadi penguasa. Tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah dunia ini. Dan kau tahu para _immortel_ itu akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dunia ini dari tangan _daemon_ seperti kita. Jika kau ingin bersenang-senang secepatnya, kau tahu apa yang harus kau laukan."

Adiknya itu tahu pasti kakaknya itu tak akan memberitahu semuanya tentang bagaimana caranya agar ia lebih cepat mendapatkan tahta raja secepatnya. Johnny sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencari semuanya di perpustakaan. Dan ia sudah mencarinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi Johnny menghambat semuanya ketika tiba-tiba seminggu yang lalu Johnny memberikannya buku tentang _immortel_. Musuh abadi kaum _daemon._

"Hyung, apa kau tak bosan hanya menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan seperti ini?" yang termuda diantara keduanya menatap bosan rak-rak di sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang tertata rapih.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan teori daripada praktik, kau tahu itu dari dulu. Itu lah salah satu alasannya kenapa aku menolak permintaan ayah yang memintaku menjadi penerusnya."

"Ada bagusnya juga sih hyung. Tahta itu kan jadi jatuh ke tanganku."

"Kau lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau memang yang paling mengertiku, hyung. Haruskah aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"

Johnny memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya mencintainya. Dan kau tahu itu."

Adiknya memajukan bibirnya. "Sudah seratus tahun lewat loh hyung. Kau belum melupakannya juga."

Johnny tersenyum pahit. "Jika kau pikir _immortel_ adalah makhluk paling berbahaya bagi kita, kurasa manusia lah makhluk paling berbahaya bagiku."

Jika Johnny bisa memilih, mungkin seratus tahun yang lalu, ia tak akan pergi ke dunia manusia dan bertemu dengannya. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan mudahnya. Dikelilingi kebahagiaan yang membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari bagaimana yang keluarganya berikan. Hanya untuk dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia dapat hanya sesaat.

Karena ia jatuh cinta pada manusia. Dan artinya ia tak bisa merasakan cintanya itu selamanya. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang abadi. Karena setiap manusia akan mati pada akhirnya. Tak sepertinya yang seorang _daemon,_ atau musuh abadi mereka, _immortel._ Akan lebih mudah baginya jika ia jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari _immortel._ Meskipun terdengar mustahil karena kenyataan yang ia dapat adalah _daemon_ dan _immortel_ tak pernah bersatu.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Lanjutkan membaca bukunya, hyung. Bye!"

Johnny menatap punggung adiknya yang berjalan menjauh. Sebelum menghela nafasnya panjang. Matanya menangkap buku _immortel_ yang ditinggalkan adiknya bersamanya.

Tampaknya Johnny harus menghentikan bacaan yang ia tadi baca sejenak untuk memulai bacaan baru baginya. Tampaknya ia melewatkan beberapa bagian penting dari buku _immortel_ itu. Bagian penting yang mungkin bisa menjadi kunci bagaimana untuk mendapatkan apa yang _daemon_ butuhkan untuk mengambil alih dunia dari tangan _immortel._

.

.

.

Taeyong tak tahu Yuta kekanakan. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang mengaku sudah berumur 345 tahun itu asik bermain bola dengan kumpulan bocah berusia 10 tahun di taman. Dari postur tubuh saja para bocah itu jelas kalah telak dengan postur tubuh dewasa Yuta. Dan tampaknya ego Yuta juga tak mau mengalah meski lawannya adalah bocah berusia 10 tahun.

Harusnya Taeyong kabur saja meninggalkan Yuta di taman. Apa-apaan pemuda itu. Setelah mengatakan akan mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari udara segar (setelah Taeyong menolak mengatakan bahwa itu kencan), sekarang pemuda itu asik sendiri dan mengacuhkan Taeyong yang memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat lapangan sepak bola.

"Taeyong hyung?"

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta yang tengah melakukan selebrasi berlebihannya setelah mencuri bola dari bocah berusia 10 tahun dan menendang cukup kencang ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh bocah berumur sama yang hampir saja menangis karena bola itu hampir mengenai wajahnya. Tentu tak lupa sebelum menyumpah serapahi Yuta yang tak tahu diri. Walaupun dingin dengan semua orang, Taeyong tetap memiliki sisi lemah terhadap anak-anak.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong tak sadar bahwa yang memanggilnya itu adalah adik tingkat beda jurusan di kampusnya itu. Adik tingkat yang dua hari lalu duduk di bangku kantin bersamanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau senang ke taman ini hyung."

Taeyong mendesah pelan. _Apanya yang suka. Lebih baik aku menonton re-run spongebob di tv daripada duduk disini melihat si Nakamoto bodoh._

"Kau kesini sendiri hyung?"

"Aku kesini-" Taeyong melirik Yuta yang tampaknya masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyadari kehadirannya. "sendiri. Hanya mencari udara segar." Jaehyun tak perlu tahu ia datang kesini bersama pemuda aneh yang bisa dikatagorikan gila.

Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum terkekeh pelan. Senyuman Jaehyun yang menampilkan lesung pipinya itu kembali menyita perhatian Taeyong. Ia harap ia bisa melihat senyuman itu setiap harinya untuk menenangkannya.

 _What, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Taeyong?!_

"Kau sendiri? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa bersamamu."

"Ini tempat favoritku, hyung. Maksudku, di bawah pohon ini. Aku sering kemari untuk menyelesaikan gambarku."

"Gambar?" Taeyong menangkap sebuah _sketchbook_ di tangan Jaehyun. "Kau pandai menggambar?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar ketika suara tawa Jaehyun menggema di indera pendengarannya. "Hanya sekedar hobi, hyung. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku menggambarmu?"

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya biasanya aku hanya menggambar sesuai dengan imajinasiku saja. Tapi kalau ada model yang begitu sempurna di dekatmu, kenapa tak dimanfaatkan?"

Pipi Taeyong mendadak panas mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Apa Jaehyun baru saja menggombalinya? Ah, pasti Taeyong salah tangkap. Iya, pasti itu.

"A-aku harus berpose begitu?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum. "Lakukan apapun senyamanmu, hyung. Kau boleh bergerak. Aku tak mau membuatmu kram karena terlalu lama diam melakukan satu gerakan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di kelas seni."

"Kalau gambarmu jelek jangan harap aku mau berbicara lagi denganmu." Jaehyun tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Secara tak langsung, kakak tingkatnya ini mengizinkannya untuk menggambar dirinya.

" _Deal,_ hyung."

Taeyong tak bisa terus-menerus menatap mata Jaehyun. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun menangkap rona merah di wajahnya dan menuangkannya dalam kertas putih di buku _sketchbook_ -nya? Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan entah kenapa matanya harus menangkap sosok Yuta di tengah lapangan bola. Tapi rasanya Taeyong harus bersyukur ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada saat yang tepat.

Karena, bagaimana mungkin ia ingin melewatkan kejadian dimana Nakamoto Yuta, pemuda yang mengaku bisa menggerakkan apa saja dengan pikirannya tak bisa menjaga keseimbagannya karena sebuah bola di kakinya dan terjatuh terjerembab di tanah?

Bahkan tanpa sadar Taeyong tertawa. Membuat tulang pipinya berkerja lebih ekstra dibanding membentuk sebuah senyuman seperti dua hari yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Tawa yang terdengar aneh mungkin di telinga orang lain. Mungkin efek karena Taeyong yang sudah lama tak tertawa.

Tapi bagi Jaehyun, Taeyong yang tengah tertawa seperti sekarang adalah objek terindah yang pernah ia temukan. Meski tawanya terkesan kaku, tapi Jaehyun tak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengabadikan momen itu di atas kertas putih yang kini mulai dipenuhi dengan goresan-goresan dari pensilnya.

Taeyong yang tiba-tiba memutar bola matanya karena melihat Yuta yang bertingkah bodoh. Taeyong yang mengumpat pelan saat Yuta menggunakan kekuatannya untuk merebut bola dari kaki bocah yang hanya berumur 10 tahun ( _Yuta benar-benar seorang pecundang, by : Lee Taeyong_ ). Taeyong yang tertawa saat Yuta melakukan selebrasi bodohnya dengan salto di tengah lapangan dan mendarat tak sempurna hingga bokongnya bertemu dengan kerasnya aspal lapangan. Taeyong yang menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa (cukup baginya tertawa dua kali hari ini) ketika melihat bola yang ditendang salah satu bocah itu mengenai wajah Yuta dan membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang.

 _Telekinesis, what?_ Kenapa pemuda telekinesis itu tak mengubah haluan bola ketika tahu bola itu akan mengenainya? Dasar, kadang-kadang pemuda yang penuh percaya diri itu bisa terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

Seketika Taeyong tersadar. Ia kan sedang digambar oleh Jaehyun. Kenapa ia malah banyak bergerak dan mengganti ekspresi wajahnya? Kalau hasilnya jelek bagaimana? Ia tak bisa mengobrol dengan Jaehyun lagi gitu?

Taeyong merutuki dirinya yang mulai berpikiran aneh. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sih?

"Hyung, kau mau melihat hasil menggambarku selama 10 menit?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Jaehyun. "Secepat itu?"

Jaehyun yang mendekap _sketchbook_ -nya erat ke dadanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk cepat.

"Coba perlihatkan."

"Tapi hyung jangan terkejut ya."

Mata Taeyong memicing. "Jung Jaehyun, aku benar-benar tak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi kalau hasilnya parah."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai coklat milik Taeyong. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua membatu seketika. Panas seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke wajahnya. Taeyong buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya, takut panas yang menyebar itu menyebabkan kedua pipinya merona parah.

"Kurasa setelah ini kau akan terkagum-kagum hyung. Melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna seperti kau."

Taeyong harus menghentikan Jaehyun sebelum pemuda itu membuatnya lebih parah. Tapi saat Taeyong akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya mengikuti arah tarikan itu dan mau tak mau berdiri. Saat ia menoleh, bisa ia lihat Yuta berada di dekatnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Yongie~ Aku haus~"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Kenapa Yuta selalu muncul dan mengganggunya dan Jaehyun di saat momen yang tak tepat sih?

"Aku tak bawa minum. Beli sana."

"Tapi aku lapar juga. Kau harus menemaniku makan di kedai yang kita lewati saat kemari tadi."

"Aku belum lapar. Pergi saja sendiri."

Yuta mengerang pelan sebelum melirik Jaehyun yang tampaknya kebingungan dengan kedatangan Yuta yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Taeyong.

"Hyung, kau bilang kau kesini sendiri?"

 _Sial._ Taeyong lupa kalau ia tadi berbohong pada Jaehyun dan tak mengatakan kalau ia kemari bersama Yuta.

"Kau siapa?" Yuta tiba-tiba memotong Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mendelik sebal kearahnya. Haruskah Taeyong ingatkan kalau Jaehyun adalah pemuda yang ingin Yuta tinju dua hari yang lalu hanya Karena makan bersama Taeyong saat itu? Kenapa ia jadi pura-pura tak tahu begitu.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kalian berdua. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri." Jaehyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Aku Jung Jaehyun, adik tingkat Taeyong hyung di kampus. Yah, meski jurusan kami berbeda. Jung Jaehyun, semester 3 mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul University."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuta. Yuta menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menyambutnya ketika Jaehyun sudah hampir menarik kembali tangannya. "Nakamoto Yuta."

 _Sopan sekali, kau Nakamoto Yuta._ Taeyong melirik sebal Yuta. Seolah lupa biasanya ia yang dingin kepada orang bahkan lebih dingin daripada yang Yuta lakukan sekarang.

"Ayo pergi, Yongie." Yuta menarik tangan Taeyong. Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming dan tetap di tempatnya.

"Yongie." Taeyong cukup terkejut ketika nada bicara Yuta memberat. Bahkan Taeyong tak tahan untuk menatap dua iris hitam milik Yuta yang menatapnya tajam dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun. Yang tampak berdiri tak nyaman diantara ia dan Yuta.

"Jaehyun, maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Jaehyun tersenyum paham. Tapi tangannya bergerak untuk merobek satu kertas dari _sketchbook_ miliknya dan menggulung kertas itu. "Bawa ini bersamamu, hyung." Dan memberikannya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menerimanya dengan cepat karena Yuta sudah menarik tangannya atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya untuk segera menjauh dari Jaehyun. Taeyong sekali lagi melempar pandangan bersalah pada Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum maklum. Bahkan masih mau untuk melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan manusia, Taeyong." Mendengar Yuta berbicara mendadak membuat kekesalan Taeyong yang sempat hilang muncul kembali. Ia segera menghempaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Yuta.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Tak senang aku mempunyai teman?"

Yuta menghentikan langkahnya membuat Taeyong ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Yuta membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum memutar tubuh Taeyong agar menatapnya.

"Ingat Taeyong, kau itu _immortel._ Kita hidup abadi. Kau itu abadi di dunia ini. Tapi tidak dengan manusia. Kalau kau dekat dengan mereka, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kehilangan mereka."

Taeyong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuta. Ia yang anggota _immortel_ dan akan hidup abadi. Ia yang tak boleh bergaul dengan manusia karena akan kehilangan mereka.

"Persetan dengan _immortel,_ Nakamoto Yuta! Aku muak dengan omong kosongmu. Dan jangan ikuti aku ataupun muncul di hadapanku lagi setelah ini."

Taeyong menatap tajam kearah Yuta untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Yuta.

Apapun itu _immortel_ , Taeyong tetap benci keabadian. Iya benci kenyataan bahwa ia akan hidup abadi di dunia ini..

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

Ten tersenyum pada dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu besi yang tertutup dan dipenuhi rantai serta beberapa gembok besar yang mengunci rapat pintu itu.

"Hei, Hansol, Donghyuck." Ten menyapa dua orang itu. Sementara Doyoung yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Ten sudah berlari menghampiri salah satu sosok yang berpostur lebih pendek dari yang lain dan menjitak kepala sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau diluar sini, huh? Ini bukan tempat untuk bocah sepertimu!"

Sosok yang baru saja mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari Doyoung tentu tak terima dan segera meloloskan diri dari tangan sang kakak yang siap menggapainya kapan saja.

"Oh ayolah hyung, kau tidak seru! Aku bosan berdiam diri di dalam bundaran besi ini."

Bundaran besi. Apa yang ia ucapkan tak sepenuhnya salah. Bangunan besar yang keseluruhannya dilapisi besi itu memang berbentuk seperti sebuah bola raksasa yang dibelah dua.

"Sudahlah Doyoung, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar kok." Akhirnya sosok jangkung berambut _blonde_ yang terdiam sedari tadi angkat bicara.

"Kenapa?" Doyoung melirik sosok jangkung itu meminta pertanggung jawaban. Adiknya yang masih tergolong di bawah umur, dan masih memiliki lingkaran pelindung yang membuatnya tak bisa berada jauh-jauh dari bundaran besi itu, tiba-tiba seenaknya dibawa keluar oleh si sosok jangkung.

"Untuk menyambut teman sebayanya lah. Apa lagi." sosok jangkung itu melirik sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Ten dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Woah!"

"Ya Kim Donghyuck!" Doyoung tak bisa meraih tubuh adiknya saat adiknya itu berlari untuk menghampiri sosok yang berdiri penuh kebingungan di samping Ten.

"Woah.. Jadi seperti ini wujud manusia?" sosok itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Makin tak paham kenapa sosok yang dipanggil Donghyuck oleh Doyoung itu seolah baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti dirinya. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, ia tak ada bedanya dengan Donghyuck sendiri.

"Dia bukan manusia, Donghyuck. Ia akan mulai menjadi bagian dari _immortel_ mulai hari ini." Ten akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya. Ia berjalan untuk berdiri diantara Donghyuck dan sosok yang ia bawa itu.

" _Chittaphon-ssi, b-but._ " Sosok itu hendak berbicara tetapi tangan Ten yang terangkat mengisyaratkannya untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu seperti apa dunia _immortel_. Setelah itu aku yakin kau tak akan ragu untuk bergabung bersama kami."

Sosok itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berapa lama ia disini. Bagaimana jika ibunya kelabakan mencarinya yang tak kunjung kembali dari sekolah?

"Hansol, bisa kau bukakan gerbangnya?"

Sosok jangkung yang berdiri di sebelah Doyoung itu mengangguk singkat sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu besi itu. Gembok-gembok besar yang mengunci rantai di sekeliling pintu itu seketika terbuka. Rantai-rantai itu bergerak hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Perlahan, pintu besi itu terbuka. Membuat secercah cahaya menyeruak dari balik pintu itu.

"Tutup matamu jika terlalu silau. Dunia manusia terlihat jauh lebih gelap dibanding dunia kami." Donghyuck meraih tangan sosok di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengalihkan wajahnya saat cahaya itu menusuk matanya. "Aku akan menuntunmu masuk."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengikuti tangan yang menariknya dengan mata yang tertutup. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar ia tak tersandung rantai besi yang tadi terjatuh di tanah saat berjalan dengan mata tertutup seperti ini.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang." Donghyuck yang masih menggenggam tangannya sedari tadi berbisik padanya. Membuatnya dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

" _Holy shit.._ " ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna.

" _Welcome to immortel world, Mark Lee_ "

.

.

.

"Kukira kau sedang berada di dunia manusia dan bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk membosankan itu disana."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Hanbin yang sedari tadi hanya menatap para _daemon_ berlalu lalang. Pemuda yang baru saja mengecat kembali rambutnya menjadi warna hitam itu menoleh untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Meski ia tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya tanpa melihat si pemilik suara.

"Katakan itu pada Bobby yang senang menggoda para wanita di dunia manusia. Jika kau ikut, mungkin kau akan tergoda dengan para manusia itu seperti Bobby. Atau bahkan meniduri mereka, Junhoe."

Junhoe, sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hanbin sebelum tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Hanbin. Tawa khas sahabatnya yang selalu terdengar penuh dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau kira aku Johnny yang akan dengan mudah terpikat dengan salah satu manusia itu?"

Hanbin memutar bola matanya sebelum mendorong pelan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bersandar pada dinding besi yang dingin di belakangnya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana panas yang menyelimuti dunia _daemon_ yang penuh dengan kobaran api dimana-mana.

"Hati-hati jika berbicara tentang putra kerajaan, Junhoe."

Kali ini giliran Junhoe yang memutar bola matanya. "Kupikir berbicara kebenaran tentang sahabatmu sendiri bukan sebuah kesalahan. Lagipula, kita ini _daemon_ , Hanbin. Bukankah kita senang melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau tak bersama Jinhwan."

"Ia sibuk membantu Yunhyeong mengurus sesuatu di markas utama. Padahal sudah ada Donghyuk dan Chanwoo disana."

Hanbin mencibir. "Segitu tak relanya ditinggal kekasihmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku dan Jinhwan bukan kekasih."

"Terserah kau saja. Sikap kalian berdua menunjukkan kebalikannya kok."

Junhoe tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hanbin. Berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu. "Kau iri, kan? Bobby-mu mengabaikanmu disini begitu saja sementara ia bersenang-senang di dunia manusia? Atau seperti yang kau bilang, meniduri beberapa perempuan atau bahkan lelaki disana."

Rahang Hanbin mengeras mendengar ucapan Junhoe. Tangannya bahkan sudah bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Junhoe agar menjauh dari dirinya. Kobaran api mendadak mucul dari dua bola matanya. Menandakan bahwa emosi Hanbin dalam keadaan tak bisa dikontrol.

"Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan seperti itu? Membohongi diri sendiri? Kau sendiri tahu Bobby hanya bermain-main denganmu."

Tapi tampaknya Junhoe lebih senang jika ia semakin menyulut emosi Hanbin.

"Kau tahu apa, Goo Junhoe.." Hanbin mendesis. Sekuat mungkin menahan amarahnya agar tak meledak dan membakar benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu banyak yang tak kau ketahui, Kim Hanbin." Junhoe tersenyum sinis sebelum menarik Hanbin hingga dada pemuda bersurai merah itu menabrak dada bidang miliknya. "Aku bisa mengajarkanmu untuk membalas dendam. Membuat Bobby balik merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Hanbin.

Hanbin terdiam seketika meski nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal akibat ia yang masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Ia membalaskan dendamnya pada Bobby? Apakah ia bisa sementara ia masih sangat menyayangi _daemon_ paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya itu?

.

.

.

"Kalau aku tahu dunia kalian seperti ini, aku tak akan memandang Chittaphon-ssi dengan tatapan aneh seolah ia orang gila."

Mark, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah berdiri di balkon markas utama _immortel._ Dari atas sini, ia bisa melihat bagaimana para _immortel_ yang berpenampilan layaknya seperti manusia melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas.

" _Heol,_ bahkan kalian menggunakan _scooter_ yang bisa melayang di udara untuk pergi kemana-mana! Apa kau yakin ini masih abad 21?"

Donghyuck yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Mark, menemani pemuda itu untuk berkeliling dunia _immortel_ tertawa pelan. Namun tetap menarik perhatian Mark yang sekarang menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kukira di dunia manusia lebih mengesankan daripada disini."

"Kau bercanda. Di dunia manusia mana ada yang bisa berpindah kemana saja sesukamu hanya dalam kedipan mata? Mana ada yang bisa berada di dua tempat bersamaan seperti Chittaphon-ssi? Dan mana ada yang seperti Doyoung-ssi yang bisa memanipulasi waktu?"

Donghyuck mengulum senyumnya. Betapa polosnya pemuda di sampingnya ini. "Ada kok. Kalau kau melihatnya dengan seksama, banyak _immortel_ yang berkeliaran di duniamu. Termasuk kau."

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk tahu kekuatan apa yang kumiliki. Tapi kurasa aku suka ide tentang berpindah-pindah tempat dalam waktu sekejap."

" _Teleportation._ "

"Seperti yang Hansol-ssi lakukan! Dia begitu keren saat pindah begitu saja dari tangga lantai delapan ke tempat kita menunggunya di lantai satu tadi."

Donghyuck membiarkan Mark larut lebih lama dalam kegiatannya memperhatikan para _immortel_ lain. Dalam hatinya, ia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda yang baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu itu.

"Uhm, Mark." setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Donghyuck memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Hmm?" Mark menyahutinya, namun tak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Donghyuck. Membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu memajukan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, Mark. Hansol hyung sedang mengurus bagaimana agar kau tetap berada di dunia manusia dan beraktivitas layaknya Mark yang biasanya sementara kau berada disini."

Ucapan Donghyuck kali ini sukses membuat Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang mengaku beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Mark tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Bahkan ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua bola matanya yang membentuk lingkaran sempurna saat menatap Donghyuck.

"K-kau.. bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang menunjukkan kebanggaan yang membuncah di dadanya. _Akhirnya._ Batinnya. Ia sudah menunggu-nunggu saat Mark akan menyadari kemampuannya.

"Kim Donghyuck, _mind reader._ Kau bisa mengingatnya dari sekarang, Mark."

Mark menelan ludahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura kembali memperhatikan para _immortel._

"Kau tak perlu takut aku akan membaca semua pikiranmu, Mark. Aku masih tahu privasi seseorang kok."

 _Shit._ Rasanya Mark harus mulai belajar bagaimana mengosongkan pikirannya saat berbicara dengan Donghyuck.

Sudah dua jam lebih Mark berada di dunia _immortel._ _Immortel._ Komunitas yang Mark kira hanyalah berisi anak-anak penggemar _Harry Potter_ yang mereka kira nyata. Atau mungkin penggemar film-film _science-fiction_ yang menganggap kekuatan _supernatural_ itu nyata. Namun nyatanya, _immortel_ bukan hanya sekedar komunitas yang memiliki tempat seadanya untuk berkumpul. _Immortel_ memiliki dunia di balik bundaran besi yang terlihat cukup besar. Namun saat kau memasukinya, kau akan dibawa ke dalam dunia yang luasnya bahkan entah berujung dimana. Seperti kau berada dalam duplikat bumi.

Dan bagi Mark, mengetahui banyak _immortel_ yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka saat beraktivitas benar-benar mengesankan. Seperti saat Ten yang menemani Hansol ke lantai delapan untuk melakukan entah apa, sementara Ten tetap ada bersamanya, Donghyuck dan Doyoung mengelilingi lantai dasar markas utama _immortel._

Atau seperti Doyoung yang menghentikan waktu saat ia tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas besar dan hampir memecahkannya. Tampaknya ia berhutang dua kali pada Doyoung. Mana mungkin Mark memecahkan barang yang terlihat berharga di tempat asing yang ia tak tahu bagaimana dalamnya?

Dan seperti yang baru saja Donghyuck lakukan. Membaca apa yang sedari tadi Mark pikirkan. Meski matanya tertuju pada para _immortel_ yang lalu lalang, tapi pikirannya mengkhawatirkan bagaimana nasibnya di dunia manusia nantinya.

"Mark," tampaknya sering mendengar suara Ten membuat Mark hapal dengan suara pemuda yang selama dua hari menguntitinya itu. Mark segera memutar badannya dan menemukan Ten tengah berdiri di depan pintu balkon tempatnya dan Donghyuck berada.

"bisa ikut aku ke laboratorium Hansol?" Mark hanya mengangguk saat Ten mengisyaratkannya langsung untuk mengikutinya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat sadar Donghyuck tak ikut di sampingnya.

"Kau tak ikut?" Mark bertanya pada Donghyuck yang entah sejak kapan memajukan bibirnya.

"Ten hyung menyuruhku untuk kembali ke sekolah."

Mark mengerjapkan matanya. Berpikir keras kenapa ia tak mendengar Ten mengucapkan apa-apa pada Donghyuck. Sebelum merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya yang melupakan sesuatu. Namun tampaknya Donghyuck mendahuluinya untuk mentertawakan kebodohannya.

"Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk mengingatnya baik-baik, Mark Lee."

Mark meringis kecil sebelum membalikkan badannya. Mempercepat langkahnya saat sadar Ten sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Ia benar-benar harus hati-hati jika berada di dekat Donghyuck. Kalau Donghyuck tahu rahasia terbesarnya –seperti ia yang menyukai _Pikachu,_ bagaimana?

Mark memilih untuk melupakan kebodohannya sesaat saat ia mengikuti Ten memasuki sebuah ruangan kaca yang berisi tabung-tabung dan beberapa cairan warna-warni di dalamnya. Mark tahu persis jika di dunia manusia, ia sedang berada di laboratorium Kimia.

"Mark, minumlah ini." Ia terkejut saat Hansol tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tak sadar bahwa pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya ini baru saja berteleportasi dari tempatnya berdiri di sisi paling kanan laboratorium untuk berdiri di depannya.

Mark menatap botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu di tangan Hansol. Dahinya mengernyit. Melihat warnanya saja sudah membuat Mark bisa menebak seperti apa rasanya.

"Tak seburuk yang kau kira, kok. Minumlah." Dengan ragu Mark mengambil botol di tangan Hansol. Ia melirik Ten sekilas yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dan saat ia beralih menatap pada Hansol, senyuman dari pemuda jangkung itu membuat Mark yakin bahwa minuman di tangannya aman. Entahlah, Hansol yang tersenyum bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda itu tak mungkin membahayakannya.

Mark menenggak cairan dalam botol kaca yang Hansol berikan. Lidahnya tak mengecap rasa apa-apa saat cairan itu melewatinya dan masuk ke kerongkongannya. Bahkan saat cairan itu habis, ia tak bisa mengecap rasa apapun dari cairan itu. Bahkan ia merasa seolah tak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi botol di tangannya sudah kosong.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa aneh. Hansol dan Ten yang berdiri di hadapannya terlihat berbayang ketika penglihatannya mendadak buram. Bahkan ia melihat ada dua Hansol dan Ten di hadapannya. Kalau itu Ten, Mark tidak akan bertanya-tanya. Tapi kalau Hansol, ia tak tahu Hansol bisa membagi dua tubuhnya seperti yang Ten lakukan.

"Lihatlah ke sampingmu, Mark."

Mark mengerjapkan matanya sesaat ketika akhirnya kembali melihat satu Hansol dan satu Ten di depannya. Ia pun mengikuti perintah Hansol untuk melihat ke sampingnya.

" _Holy shit.._ " Mark tampaknya tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan mengumpatnya meski Ten sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali. Tapi bagaimana kau tak mengumpat ketika melihat ada sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang, dan sosok itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama, sepatu yang sama, bahkan ekspresi yang sama denganmu?

"Kalian tak bilang aku punya kemampuan seperti Chittaphon-ssi?!" membagi dirinya menjadi dua.

Terdengar suara Hansol yang tertawa. "Bukan, Mark. Kau tak memiliki kemampuan _bilocation._ Tidak permanen, mungkin. Karena cairan yang kau minum tadi lah yang membuatmu memiliki kemampuan _bilocation_ secara sementara."

Alis Mark terangkat saat ia menatap pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. "Jadi?"

"Yang di hadapanmu akan dibawa Ten ke duniamu. Maksudku, dunia manusia. Ia akan menjadi dirimu, beraktivitas layaknya seperti kau yang biasa dan tak menimbulkan kecurigaan siapa pun karena kau yang mendadak hilang. Doyoung akan bantu memutar waktu untuk kembali ke waktu dimana Ten membawamu kemari. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, karena duplikatmu ini lah yang akan menggantikanmu selama kau berada disini dan mempelajari banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui."

Mark tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat Ten dan 'ia yang lain' berjalan menjauh darinya dan Hansol.

"Nah Mark, kurasa kau harus ikut denganku untuk mengurus segala kebutuhanmu disini."

Karena terlalu bingung, Mark menurut saja saat Hansol menarik tangannya. Beruntung pemuda jangkung itu menuntunnya. Rasanya Mark tak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah begitu banyak kejadian yang diluar nalarnya terjadi di depan matanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam.

.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai kamarnya menusuk matanya. Ia mengerang pelan. Seingatnya malam tadi ia sudah menutup rapat tirainya. Kenapa cahaya matahari masih bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

 _Sialan, pasti kerjaan si Nakamoto itu._ Taeyong menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar dan menatap jengah ke arah jendela. Seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, atau dua hari yang lalu setiap pagi saat ia menemukan Yuta yang mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari.

Namun tatapan jengah itu berubah seketika menjadi tatapan bingung saat ia tak menemukan siapa pun di dekat jendelanya. Padahal tirainya terbuka sedikit yang membuat cahaya matahari membangunkan tidur tampannya itu. Biasanya ia akan menemukan Yuta tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya dan ia yang menghadiahi lembaran boneka _spongebob_ kesayangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau ia sudah lancang mengacak-ngacak apartmenku." Taeyong segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya ketika pemikiran tentang Yuta yang berkeliaran di apartemennya muncul di benaknya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pemuda itu seenaknya berkeliaran di apartemennya apalagi menyentuh dapur tercintanya. Atau mungkin mencuri beberapa makanan darurat yang ia simpan. Ia akan benar-benar membunuh Yuta kalau ia berani menyentuh stok makanannya. Tak peduli dengan Yuta yang mengatakan bahwa ia makhluk _immortel_ yang hidup abadi.

Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya dan mengecek ruang tengah adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Ia ingat bagaimana Yuta kemarin dengan seenaknya tiduran di sofanya dengan tv yang menyala pada volume maksimal saat ditinggal mandi olehnya. Membuat tetangga apartemennya datang dan menegurnya karena terlalu berisik di pagi hari.

Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat tak menemukan sosok Yuta disana. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Setengah berharap pemuda itu tak menginjakkan kakinya ke sana. Ia tak suka melihat apartemennya berantakan, terutama bagian dapur. Tempat favoritnya dibanding kamar dengan kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

Lagi, Taeyong bernafas lega saat tak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu disana. Namun otaknya memberitahunya untuk tak merasa lega begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Yuta bersembunyi di kamar mandi? Dua hari yang lalu Yuta pernah mengikutinya ke kamar mandi dan mendapat hadiah lemparan botol _shampoo_ beserta _conditioner_ kesayangan milik Taeyong.

"Aneh, kenapa ia tak ada dimana-mana?" Taeyong sudah membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi namun Yuta juga tak ada disana. Membuat Taeyong menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya sebelum berjalan ke dapur.

Taeyong menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan untuk kemudian mendudukinya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja makan.

Yuta tak ada di apartmennya hari ini. Tapi kenapa?

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengusir pemikiran itu segera. "Aku kan yang menyuruhnya untuk tak menggangguku lagi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Ia bahkan menampar pipinya cukup kencang untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Ia baru saja memikirkan Yuta. Dan itu benar-benar bukan seperti seorang Lee Taeyong. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya sebelum dengan ragu-ragu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk membuka kulkasnya dan mulai memasak untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

Mungkin karena perutnya lapar ia jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul itu terlihat senggang untuk hari Kamis yang harusnya masih menjadi hari sibuk kerja di kota itu. Terlebih ini masih sangat pagi, dimana harusnya para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran berlalu lalang untuk pergi ke sekolah atau tempat kerja. Tapi pagi ini, jalanan terlihat lenggang. Bahkan terlalu lenggang di kota yang super sibuk seperti Seoul.

Hanya terlihat satu pemuda yang berjalan di trotoar di pinggir jalan. Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakan hingga menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya, dengan balutan _ripped jeans_ yang dikenakan terlalu bawah sehingga terlihat seperti ia tengah memakai celana yang kedodoran. Sepatu hitamnya bersol cukup tinggi, dan tebal. Membuatnya akan terlihat cukup mencolok jika ia berjalan di tengah keramaian penduduk Seoul. Sayangnya, tak ada yang berada di jalan saat itu selain dirinya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ada langkah kaki lain tak jauh di belakangnya. Seharusnya ia tak harus berhenti hanya karena mendengar suara langkah kaki karena bukan hanya ia yang memiliki hak untuk berjalan di trotoar saat ini. Namun, aura yang menembus permukaan kulitnya meski tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ kebesaran serta _ripped jeans_ kedodoran miliknya membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, sekarang berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Pemuda itu memasang sebuah senyuman kecil –seringaian, saat pemuda ber- _hoodie_ menatapnya tepat di kedua iris matanya.

"Seperti bukan dirimu yang membuat jalanan sepi di pagi hari seperti ini." Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu melangkah mendekati pemuda ber- _hoodie_ yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semula. Hingga ia berdiri di jarak yang kurang dari satu meter di hadapan pemuda ber- _hoodie_ itu.

"Seperti bukan dirimu terlihat berjalan-jalan santai disini." Pemuda ber- _hoodie_ itu menyahutinya, mengulangi ucapan pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. Membuat seringaian di wajah pemuda itu semakin melebar.

"Kupikir kau akan membuat kecelakaan beruntun di jalanan ini untuk melampiaskan amarahmu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu bersender pada salah satu tiang listrik di dekatnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan matanya memandang lurus pada satu-satunya lawan bicara yang berdiri di depannya.

"Harusnya kau tak menampakkan dirimu di depanku setelah kejadian semalam, brengsek." Secara tiba-tiba, pemuda ber- _hoodie_ mencengkram kaos hitam panjang yang digunakan si pemuda bersurai merah. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah si surai merah.

"Apa yang kulakukan semalam tak sebanding dengan hal-hal bodoh yang kau lakukan di dunia ini, Bobby Kim." Meski dicengkram cukup kuat oleh pemuda yang ia panggil _Bobby Kim_ itu, ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah dua iris hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Tatapan yang terlihat biasa saja, namun menusuk tepat ke pusat dua iris hitam itu.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kau tahu aku sebanyak itu." Bobby menggertakkan giginya. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada si pemuda bersurai merah hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang dan membentur tiang listrik di belakangnya.

Alih-alih meringis kesakitan, pemuda itu malah tertawa. Tawa sinis yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Bobby.

"Lalu, apa menggoda milik para _immortel_ itu menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk kau melarikan diri?"

"Aku tak melarikan diri, brengsek." Rahang Bobby mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Merebut bagian putra kerajaan yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta menjadi raja kita untuk mengambil hati sang raja dan membersihkan dirinya dari hal-hal memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan? Cih, kau sebut itu apa?"

Bobby tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, "Jangan bertingkah laku seperti kau yang paling benar, brengsek!" dan sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat di wajah tampan si surai merah. Bahkan membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Sayangnya, bibir itu masih enggan untuk melepaskan seringaiannya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi memang aku lah yang paling benar." Sebelum si pemilik meludah di hadapan Bobby, dan membuat asap mengelilingi tubuhnya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Bobby.

"Sialan!"

Meninggalkan Bobby yang hanya bisa mengumpat di tengah jalanan yang kembali kosong tanpa ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

Taeyong berjalan menusuri lorong kampusnya setelah menyelesaikan kelas Algoritmanya. Mengacuhkan beberapa mahasiswa yang menyapanya sepanjang lorong. Juga mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

Seperti biasa.

"Taeyong hyung!" langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kejadian yang sangat langka dimana seorang Lee Taeyong mau berhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

Taeyong membiarkan dua bola matanya mencari sosok si pemilik suara. Namun, ia sudah memeriksa ke bagian lorong-lorong gedung ataupun di lapangan atau dimana pun di jarak pandang yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya, tapi ia tak menemukan si pemilik suara.

"Disini hyung! Di atas!"

Taeyong, yang baru seperempat jalan untuk menyebrangi lapangan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dua bola matanya menangkap sosok Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di pinggir gedung di atasnya. Seketika matanya membola.

 _Apa anak itu gila?_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?!" Taeyong berteriak agar suaranya sampai pada Jaehyun. Kejadian langka kedua. Membuat Lee Taeyong berteriak sementara mengeluarkan suara saja sangat jarang.

"Tenang saja hyung! Ayo kemari!"

Ia naik ke atap gedung dengan total tujuh lantai? Tolong anggap Taeyong gila.

"Diam disana dan jangan kemana-mana!" tapi nyatanya Taeyong tetap menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali menapaki kakinya di lantai gedung kampusnya sebelum mencari _lift_ untuk naik ke lantai enam. Lalu melanjutkannya untuk menaiki satu tangga menuju atap gedung.

Saat Taeyong membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lantai tujuh dengan atap gedung, Taeyong bernafas lega saat melihat Jaehyun sudah menjauh dari pinggir atap dan berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya dengan senyuman khas yang melekat di wajahnya.

Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Jaehyun sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan buku Algoritma di tangannya.

"Auw! Sakit hyung…" Jaehyun meringis, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesakitan jika kepalamu baru saja dihantam dengan buku setebal lebih dari 200 halaman?

"Kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain membuang nyawamu percuma dengan duduk di pinggir atap gedung seperti itu, hah?!"

Jaehyun yang masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang malang karena menjadi sasaran empuk buku tebal Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Kau seperti kekasihku saja, hyung. Mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan."

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia mendengar Jaehyun mengucapkan hal itu. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kekasihmu posesif dong. Bagus itu. Soalnya kan ia punya kekasih sebodohmu."

Tangan Jaehyun berhenti mengusap kepalanya dan ia tak lagi ber- _pout_ ria. Ia menatap Taeyong sesaat untuk mencerna kalimatnya dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap perlahan. Sebelum melepaskan tawa kencang yang bisa merusak gendang telinga Taeyong.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan raut bingung. Namun ia tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya karena merasa Jaehyun mentertawakannya. Yang tentu saja iya, Jaehyun mentertawakannya. "Kau mentertawakanku ya?"

Jaehyun sebenarnya masih ingin tertawa lebih lama lagi. Namun melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya membuatnya menghentikan tawanya sebelum bergegas mengejar Taeyong yang siap-siap untuk turun dari atap dengan menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu atap.

"Aigoo, Yongie hyung menggemaskan~" Tapi bukannya langsung minta maaf, Jaehyun malah seenaknya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak surai coklat _almond_ milik Taeyong.

"Ya! Rambutku Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum menarik tangan Taeyong untuk mengikutinya dan duduk di tengah-tengah atap gedung.

"Kau tadi mengungkit-ngungkit soal kekasih. Makanya aku tertawa, hyung." Akhirnya setelah puas melihat wajah kesal Taeyong –yang terlihat menggemaskan, Jaehyun mau menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tertawa begitu kencang tadi.

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Jung Jaehyun. Kenapa kau tertawa hanya karena aku mengungkit soal kekasihmu? Apa karena kekasihmu sebenarnya tak posesif seperti yang kukatakan dan malah cuek padamu? Kalau begitu bagus lah. Orang sepertimu harus sering-sering dicueki."

Taeyong yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya memubuat Jaehyun memekik tertahan. Oh Tuhan, sadarkah pemuda di sampingnya itu bahwa ia begitu menggemaskan?

"Bukan hyung, bukan. Aku bukan tertawa karena itu. Kau menyinggung soal kekasih, padahal aku tak punya kekasih sama sekali. Yang kumaksud itu, kau sudah seperti kekasihku hyung. Biasanya kan seorang kekasih akan khawatir berlebihan pada pasangannya."

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mencoba mencerna baik-baik ucapan Jaehyun. Butuh waktu setidaknya lima belas detik agar otaknya dapat mencerna semua ucapan Jaehyun sebelum memberikan reaksi yang membuat Jaehyun menangkap rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hyung, berhenti bertingkah laku menggemaskan seperti ini atau aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk memelukmu."

Kedua bola mata Taeyong membulat sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk memukul –kali ini apapun kecuali kepala Jaehyun, dengan buku Algoritma super tebalnya dan membiarkan Jaehyun berteriak kesakitan.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jaehyun menyebutnya menggemaskan, dan Taeyong tak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

Setelah puas menyiksa Jaehyun, dan setelah melewatkan beberapa menit untuk larut dalam keheningan yang sengaja mereka biarkan tercipta di antara keduanya, akhirnya Taeyong menoleh ke arah Jaehyun setelah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menyentuhnya dengan sesuatu -yang Taeyong tahu bukan tangan Jaehyun, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas yang digulung.

"Ini apa?" tanya Taeyong yang belum menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima kertas itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri, hyung." Jaehyun menjawabnya dan memasang sebuah senyuman lebar yang menampilkan lesung pipinya. Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum mengambil gulungan kertas itu dari Jaehyun.

Ada sebuah pita merah di tengahnya. Jemari Taeyong meraih ujung pita itu dan membukanya. Sebelum membuka perlahan gulungan kertas itu.

Di kertas putih itu ada gambar dirinya, yang tengah tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya. Ia yang tengah terduduk di atas rerumputan mengenakan stelan kaos panjang dengan celana selutut dan _beanie_ di kepalanya. Matanya melengkung dan membuatnya hampir tak bisa melihat dua iris hitamnya.

Taeyong tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit selama menatap potret dirinya itu. Sebelum beralih untuk menatap Jaehyun. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau memilih mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat kau tampaknya lebih berbakat menjadi seorang seniman." Senyuman yang ditampilkan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun kembali menarik otot pipinya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman lagi.

"Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tak sejalan dengan orangtua kita. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka, hyung. Tapi setelah menjalaninya aku merasa nyaman kok."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan sebelum menggulung kertasnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya meresapi ucapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang rela memilih jalan yang tak ia suka hanya untuk membahagiakan orangtuanya, lalu bagaimana dengannya, yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya membahagiakan orangtuanya?

"Terima kasih, Jae."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sesaat sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk?"

"Gambarmu, bodoh. Apalagi? Aku belum mengucapkannya sejak kau memberikan gambarmu kemarin."

Jaehyun tertawa sesaat mendengar ucapan Taeyong sebelum, "Jadi, aku boleh meminta nomormu agar aku bisa memberikan gambarku padamu kapan saja?"

"Kau mencoba untuk memodusiku?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah hyung. Tapi kalau hyung yang memintanya sih aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya."

Taeyong pikir mungkin ini efek musim panas makanya tubuhnya sering terasa panas tiba-tiba. Ya, pasti karena ini musim panas.

.

.

.

Ten memandangi Mark dari kejauhan saat yang lebih muda asik mengobrol dengan Donghyuck di lorong sekolah. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau Donghyuck bisa membuatnya nyaman berada disini." Ten berujar, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya mengamati Mark. Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan area sekolah.

Tadi pagi, setelah pergi menemui _deity_ bersama Hansol dan Doyoung, ketiganya diberikan penghargaan kecil karena telah berhasil membawa Mark dan mengurusi semua masalahnya dari mulai mengurusi 'Mark dunia' dan segala urusan Mark untuk memulai hari-harinya sebagai _immortel_ termasuk mengurusi berkas-berkas Mark agar ia bisa masuk ke sekolah _immortel_ secepatnya. Dan sebuah pesan juga _deity_ sampaikan pada mereka, agar membantu Yuta untuk membawa Taeyong bergabung secepatnya ke dalam komunitas mereka.

Dan Ten sudah menyerahkannya pada dirinya yang lain untuk mengurusi sahabatnya yang tak pernah bosan menyusahkannya itu.

"Jadi, apa Nakamoto-san sudah menyerah untuk mengejar cinta sejatinya di dunia manusia sana?"

Mungkin Yuta menyesal telah memilih taman di belakang markas utama _immortel_ untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah rumput yang hijau.

Cinta sejati? Ingin tertawa rasanya saat Ten mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi kenyataannya, itu lah yang Yuta katakan padanya dua hari yang lalu. Tentang bagaimana ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya dan ia yang tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Lee Taeyong.

"Aku hanya membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak. Kalau ia nanti tiba-tiba terlalu tergila-gila padaku karena terlalu sering bertemu denganku kan gawat."

Jangan salahkan Ten jika tangannya gatal untuk memukul kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa senang sekali menyiksaku sih?!"

Ten memutar bola matanya. "Kau kira aku tak ada di dekat kalian saat Taeyong menyuruhmu untuk berhenti mengganggunya dan muncul di hadapannya?"

Karena khawatir sahabatnya itu tak bisa melaksanakan misi utamanya untuk mengajak Taeyong masuk ke komunitasnya, Ten sempat mengikuti keduanya di dunia manusia. Sebenarnya Ten ingin mengejek sahabatnya yang cemburu hanya karena melihat Taeyong dekat dengan manusia tampan bernama Jaehyun sampai-sampai mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang tak masuk akal.

 _"_ _Ingat Taeyong, kau itu immortel. Kita hidup abadi. Kau itu abadi di dunia ini. Tapi tidak dengan manusia. Kalau kau dekat dengan mereka, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kehilangan mereka."_

Terlalu posesif untuk ukuran seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya Taeyong.

"Aku tak menyerah begitu saja, ya. Kau saja yang tak tahu aku sudah mengikuti Taeyong tanpa sepengetahuannya sejak tadi pagi."

Ten mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau disini sekarang? Katanya sedang _menjaga Taeyong dari jauh_." Ten sengaja menekankan kata _menjaga Taeyong dari jauh_ untuk mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya membiarkan ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama manusia bernama Jung Jaehyun itu."

Ten memutar bola matanya lagi sebelum mendorong kepala Yuta, kali ini dengan pelan. "Kau cemburu, bodoh."

"Bukan cemburu, Chittaphon yang terhormat. Aku hanya memberi kesempatan pada manusia bernama Jung Jaehyun itu untuk menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Taeyong sebelum aku membuat Taeyong menjadi _immortel._ "

Ten ikut merebahan tubuhnya di samping Yuta dengan tangan yang menjadi bantal bagi kepalanya. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Kau tak ingin Taeyong jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang Taeyong akan jatuh cinta pada manusia itu?"

Rasanya ingin Ten menyadarkan sahabatnya itu kalau ia yang tak terus-menerus mengawasi Taeyong saat bersama Yuta saja tahu, Taeyong lebih nyaman saat bersama siapa. Meskipun Yuta sahabatnya, tapi bukan berarti ia harus berbohong pada Yuta kalau Taeyong jatuh cinta padanya kan, bukan Jaehyun?

"Maksudmu baik kok. Kau tak ingin Taeyong terluka jika jatuh cinta padanya."

"Sudah kubilang Taeyong tak jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun."

"Terserahmulah." Ten tampaknya sedang malas menanggapi Yuta. Ia memilih menutup kedua matanya daripada menanggapi Yuta yang memang memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sulit dilawan.

Ketika keheningan menyambut keduanya, Yuta memilih menatap langit-langit yang menghampar luas jauh di atasnya. Dalam pikirannya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ten. Mengenai kemungkinan Taeyong yang jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun.

Yuta ingin mengelak, namun pada kenyataannya ia memang cemburu saat melihat sikap Taeyong saat bersama dengan Jaehyun dibanding saat bersama dengannya. Padahal ia yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengubah sikap Taeyong semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, bisa kapan saja merebut Taeyong darinya.

Bukan hanya merebut, jika Jaehyun benar-benar berhasil membuat Taeyong jatuh cinta padanya, pemuda itu bisa menyakiti Taeyong. Dan Yuta sudah berjanji, ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Taeyong. Ia sudah berjanji, sejak pertama kali _deity_ memperlihatkan sosok Taeyong padanya untuk selalu melindunginya.

Karena sekali lagi, mereka _immortel._ Jatuh cinta pada manusia hanya akan membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih parah daripada tertembak peluru berturut-turut sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

 _From : Jaehyun_

 _Hyung, aku sudah di depan. Jangan lama2 dandannya. Udh cantik kok ;))_

Rasanya Taeyong ingin berteriak dan menimpuk Jaehyun dengan barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Jaehyun. Kenapa?

Pertama, pemuda itu bilang sepuluh menit yang lalu ia masih asik tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Kedua, Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa tahu kalau sedari tadi Taeyong bolak-balik mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin berulang kali? Dan ketiga, Jaehyun benar-benar ingin cari mati dengan menyebut dirinya cantik.

Taeyong tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di atas kasur dan lantai kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu juga tak menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiri di depan cermin lama-lama lagi. Ia segera bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu _apartment_ -nya.

Taeyong sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah yang akan ia keluarkan begitu ia membuka pintu di hadapannya. Bahkan ia belum memakai satu sepatunya alih-alih ia bisa menimpuk Jaehyun dengan sepatu berwarna putih itu. Tapi nyatanya sepatu itu tak jadi melayang lepas dari tangan si pemilik ketika Taeyong membuka pintu _apartment_ -nya. Dan mulutnya yang terbuka juga tak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang menguap entah hilang kemana dari benaknya.

Itu semua karena sosok Jaehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu _apartment_ -nya sembari memasang senyuman khasnya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengenakan stelan kaos kebesaran berwarna putih bergaris hitam yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya. Bagian depan itu dimasukkan ke dalam celana _ripped jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Sepatu putih dengan model yang sama seperti yang berada di tangan Taeyong menjadi akhir dari _fashion_ sederhana Jung Jaehyun namun bisa membuat Lee Taeyong kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Hyung, sepatumu.." senyuman Jaehyun lenyap saat melihat tangan Taeyong yang masih berhenti di udara dengan sepatu sejenis dengan miliknya di tangannya. Hanya sesaat, karena sebuat seringaian menggantikan senyuman itu. "Kau sengaja memperlihatkan sepatumu seperti itu karena kita memiliki sepatu yang sama, ya? Seperti barang _couple_ yang sering dipakai pasangan-pasangan muda saat berkencan?"

Tampaknya merupakan kesalahan besar bagi Jaehyun untuk berujar seperti barusan. Karena, sepatu di tangan Taeyong tak bertahan lama di tangan pemiliknya sebelum terlempar di udara dan hampir mengenai wajah Jaehyun. Yang untungnya pemuda bermarga Jung itu dengan cepat menghindar.

"Woah, hyung! Kau hampir merusak wajah tampanku!"

Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum keluar dari _apartment_ -nya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci, Taeyong segera mencari sepatu malangnya yang harus terlempar hanya karena si pemilik salah tingkah dengan ucapan Jaehyun. Lihat saja rona merah yang diam-diam betah berlama-lama di kedua pipi miliknya.

Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sepatu putih itu.

"Karena hyung hampir merusak wajah tampanku tak akan kuberikan sepatumu."

Kedua mata Taeyong membola saat melihat benda yang ia cari ada di tangan Jaehyun. Apalagi ketika Jaehyun mulai berlari menjauh darinya dengan masih membawa sepatu putih miliknya di tangannya.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun kembalikan sepatuku!"

Kemana adik tingkat Taeyong yang terlihat baik-baik seminggu yang lalu itu? Kenapa adik tingkatnya itu berubah menjadi pemuda yang suka menjahilinya sepanjang waktu? Kalau begini tak ada bedanya dong Jung Jaehyun dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Sama-sama hobi menggodanya.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yuta.. Ia sudah tak melihat pemuda itu selama beberapa hari. Pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku anggota _immortel_ itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan Taeyong setelah Taeyong menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengganggunya. Apakah itu artinya Yuta sudah menyerah untuk mengajaknya masuk ke komunitas yang ia bangga-banggakan itu – _immortel_?

"Hyung! Kenapa tak mengejarku?" Jaehyun, yang berteriak dari kejauhan menyadarkan Taeyong yang sempat melamun tanpa sadar. Seketika Taeyong sadar kalau Jaehyun sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau pikir ini film india apa main kejar-kejaran?" Taeyong berujar sinis sebelum tak lupa untuk memutar bola matanya. Mau tak mau ia berjalan dengan satu kaki tanpa alas hanya untuk merebut kembali sepatunya. Setidaknya Jaehyun tak kabur membawa sepatunya lagi kali ini dan diam dengan manis di tempatnya.

"Kembalikan sepatuku." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut sepatu di tangan Jaehyun ketika ia sudah berada di depan Jaehyun. Sialnya Jaehyun malah menjauhkan sepatu itu dari jangkauannya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Sialan dirinya dan tubuh pendekya.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong berusaha merebut sepatu itu namun meskipun ia sudah berjinjit agar bisa menggapai sepatu di tangan Jaehyun, tetap saja tinggi badannya tak bisa mengalahkan tinggi Jaehyun yang malah semakin menjauhkan sepatu itu darinya.

"Kalau kau tak segera mengembalikan sepatuku hari keburu semakin panas dan aku tak akan mau keluar denganmu!" pilihan terakhir Taeyong adalah mengancam sosok di hadapannya itu. Dan tampaknya mempan karena Jaehyun tak lagi mengangkat sepatunya ke udara.

"Oke, hyung aku kalah. Aku akan mengembalikan sepatumu."

 _Akhirnya._ Taeyong sudah siap untuk merebut sepatunya dari tangan Jaehyun, namun pemuda di hadapannya tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya dan melepaskan simpul sepatu yang sedari tadi mereka berdua perebutkan itu.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

Taeyong tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba menaruh sepatu itu di depan kaki Taeyong yang polos tanpa alas kaki.

"Pakailah hyung."

Meski tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun melakukan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan itu, Taeyong tetap menggerakkan kakinya untuk memakai sepatu itu.

Meski mulai menyebalkan, Jung Jaehyun tetap selalu berhasil membuat Taeyong terpana. Bukan hanya membantu Taeyong mengenakan sepatu miliknya –yang tentunya bisa ia kenakan sendiri, tapi Jaehyun juga mengikatkan tali sepatu itu membentuk sebuah simpul yang sama setelah sebelumnya ia lepaskan.

Taeyong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menatap punggung Jaehyun ketika pemuda itu masih berjongkok mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Mencoba menguasai dirinya yang merasa aneh saat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya membuat debaran asing yang Taeyong tak pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

 _Jung Jaehyun dengan segala kesempurnaannya.._

.

.

.

Mark menghela nafasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tapi untuk kali ini, kepalanya tak bisa terus untuk terangkat maka ia biarkan kepalanya itu terjatuh diatas buku tebal yang terbuka. Rasanya kepalanya siap untuk pecah kapan saja.

"Kau payah, masa begitu saja sudah menyerah." Tak perlu bagi Mark untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekedar untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Siapa lagi yang selalu setia menemaninya ketika belajar di perpustakaan.

"Hansol hyung~ ayolah~ berhenti menyiksaku.." Aegyo. Mungkin otaknya yang sedang korslet membuat tubuhnya bergerak otomatis untuk melakukan sebuah gerakan imut yang ditujukan pada pemuda yang baru saja menggeser kursi di sampingnya untuk duduk disana.

"Kau bilang kau ingin segera tahu apa kekuatanmu."

Mark memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi gak gini juga caranya hyung.."

Hansol terkekeh melihat Mark yang merengut. Membuatnya sadar bahwa pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh cukup tinggi di sampingnya ini masih remaja dan belum menginjak usia dewasa.

Sudah lima hari Mark berada di dunia _immortel._ Dan sudah dua hari ini Mark terjebak di dalam perpustakaan sepanjang hari. Padahal ia kira akan menyenangkan masuk sekolah hanya tiga hari dan setelahnya libur musim panas menyambutnya. Tapi kenyataannya, Hansol malah menyeretnya ke sebuah gedung dengan bangunan yang terlihat megah dari luar, namun membuat Mark ingin muntah ketika melihat isinya.

Dari segala macam hal yang ia benci selama di dunia, Mark paling benci dengan perpustakaan. Ia benar-benar anti dengan ruangan luas yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit.

Harusnya Mark bisa kabur dari Hansol dengan meminta bantuan Donghyuck. Teman barunya di dunia _immortel_ itu sangat pintar mengelabui hyung-hyungnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan Mark untuk kabur dari wilayah pengawasan Hansol.

Karena ia harus menemukan sendiri apa kekuatan _supernatural_ yang ia miliki.

Kejam, karena ia pikir setelah Ten mengejar-ngejarnya untuk mengajaknya bergabung, ia akan dilayani sebagai anggota special. Namun, nyatanya sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Meski Mark sedikit tertantang, terlebih saat Ten menantangnya untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya kekuatannya sebelum esok tiba.

 _Deadline_ yang Ten berikan hanya dua hari.

Dan rasanya Mark ingin menyerah saja dan bersiap-siap untuk berhenti mengumpat selama sebulan penuh sesuai dengan janji yang ia buat dengan Ten. Jika Mark tak bisa menemukan kekuatannya dalam waktu dua hari, Mark tak boleh mengumpat selama sebulan. _In English nor Korean._

Ia pikir meminta bantuan _immortel_ pintar seperti Hansol bisa membuatnya cepat menemukan kekuatannya. Tapi nyatanya, Hansol terlalu banyak menjejalinya buku dan membuatnya membenci pemuda _blonde_ itu seketika.

"Hyung, tolong beritahu aku sedikit _clue._ Kau kan pasti sudah membaca semua buku-buku ini berulang kali sepanjang 345 tahun hidupmu."

Mata bulat Hansol menatap Mark iba. Sebenarnya Hansol, Ten dan Doyoung memang ditugaskan untuk membimbing Mark menemukan kekuatannya. Tapi, _deity_ tak pernah menyuruh mereka membuat Mark untuk mencarinya sendiri. Ini semua karena Ten yang mengusulkan ide itu pada mereka bertiga dan berakhir dengan keputusan sepihak dari yang paling muda dari ketiganya.

"Oke, hanya sedikit ya."

Ucapan Hansol membuat tubuh Mark yang sebelumnya loyo tak bersemangat menjadi tegak seketika. "Iya hyung!" dan terlalu bersemangat menyahuti ucapan Hansol hingga tanpa sadar ia membuat hujan lokal yang mengenail wajah Hansol.

"Aku akan menunjukkan siapa partnermu. Kau sudah membaca buku tentang Partner Immortel yang kuberikan padamu kemarin kan?"

Mark ingat sekali ia berhasil menyelesaikan buku setebal 527 halaman itu saat malam tiba. Buku-buku itu hanya menjelaskan tentang kekuatan-kekuatan para _immortel_ dan mencantumkan bahwa dua _immortel_ yang berpartner akan memiliki kekuatan tujuh kali lipat dibanding kekuatannya seorang diri. Dan Mark tak ingat bahwa buku itu menyebutkan kekuatan ini berpartner dengan siapa, atau apalah itu.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Dan ada hal yang lebih penting yang perlu kau ketahui, Mark." ucapan Hansol membuat Mark kembali menutup mulutnya rapat dan membatalkan dirinya untuk protes. Ia menunggu dengan sabar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Hansol.

"Partnermu bisa dibilang _immortel_ terhebat di dunia ini."

Oke, Hansol berhasil membuat antuisias Mark naik hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu. Itu terdengar sangat keren di telinga Mark. Ia berpartner dengan _immortel_ terhebat, _holy shit._

"Dan usianya juga masih tergolong muda, bukan seperti aku, Ten, ataupun Doyoung yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Dan ia juga berasal dari duniamu."

 _Wow._

"Hyung, sumpah, ini terdengar seperti film _science-fiction_ yang tanpa sengaja pernah kutonton bersama hyungku di dunia manusia!"

Hansol tersenyum maklum. Mark masih berada di usia yang sangat belia, dan ia baru di dunia _immortel._ Wajar baginya jika semua yang berhubungan dengan dunia ini terdengar begitu menakjubkan.

"Sayangnya, ia sendiri belum yakin bahwa _immortel_ itu ada."

" _What_?!"

Tampaknya Hansol harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Sejak _deity_ mengutus Yuta dan Ten untuk mengambil dua manusia yang akan bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

"Kau siap untuk dongeng panjang sebelum tidurmu, Mark?"

Harusnya Mark bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memutar bola matanya. Karena Ten sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu. Apalagi pada mereka yang usianya ratusan tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun, tetap saja Mark tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melakukannya.

"Hyung, ini masih siang dan aku sudah berhenti tidur siang sejak aku kelas 2 SMP."

Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar. Meski di perpustakaan hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tentu Hansol menjunjung tinggi peraturan yang ada disana.

"Oke, oke. Siapkan dirimu saja karena ini akan sangat panjang."

Harusnya Mark membawa bantal dari kamarnya kemari.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun akhirnya tiba di taman hiburan _outdoor_ yang sudah menjadi rekomendasi Jaehyun sejak dua hari yang lalu untuk mengawali liburan musim panas mereka. Yang tentunya sudah ditolak berulang kali oleh Taeyong karena ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menikmati wahana-wahana yang ada di taman hiburan. Namun dengan sedikit paksaan –dan aegyo, akhirnya Taeyong menyetujui tempat rekomendasi Jaehyun.

"Hyung, ayo naik _Viking!"_ mata Taeyong sukses membulat sempurna ketika Jaehyun, yang tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya segera menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti dirinya yang berlari menuju sebuah wahana perahu raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berdiri.

 _Viking_ benar-benar bukan ide yang baik untuk mengawali liburan musim panas bagi Taeyong.

Dan sialnya lagi, Jaehyun memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Area yang harusnya wajib dihindari oleh orang seperti Taeyong.

"Jae," Taeyong tanpa sadar memegang ujung kaos Jaehyun. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Taeyong, sebelum tersenyum.

"Kalau hyung takut, kau bisa memelukku."

Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong segera melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung kaos Jaehyun, dan menggerakkan tangannya itu untuk memukul pundak Jaehyun keras.

Disaat Taeyong berpura-pura tak mendengar Jaehyun meringis, saat itu lah perahu yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak.

"Aaaaah! Jaehyun perahunya bergerak!"

Dan Lee Taeyong baru saja berteriak dengan sangat tidak jantan saat perahu itu baru mengayun pelan.

"Hyung mau taruhan tidak?"

Taeyong yang terlalu sibuk memegang erat pengaman yang menempel pada perutnya itu bahkan tak bisa menyimak dengan benar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kalau hyung memelukku saat perahu ini berayun lebih tinggi lagi, kau harus mau kupakaikan _hairband_ Minnie mouse di toko _souvenir._ "

Taeyong mendelik. "Siapa juga sih yang mau memelukmu? Lupakan. Kau tak akan melihatku memakai benda bodoh seperti itu."

Lee Taeyong harus belajar untuk tidak berkata _bullshit_ setelah ini.

"JAEHYUN SURUH MEREKA HENTIKAN PERAHU INI!"

Ini akan menjadi momen bersejarah saat kau melihat Taeyong mengeluarkan suara lengkingan tingginya –yang benar-benar tidak jantan, dan memeluk Jaehyun begitu erat seolah ia akan terlempar ke udara jika ia tak berpegangan seerat mungkin pada tubuh Jaehyun.

Dan biarkan Jung Jaehyun mengabadikan momen ini dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong, semakin mendekatkan tubuh yang lebih tua ke arahnya.

Bahkan perahu itu belum benar-benar berayun hingga sudut seratus delapan puluh derajat.

 ** _"_** ** _Mohon maaf kepada para pengunjung, atas kesalahan teknis Viking tidak bisa dioperasikan secara maksimal. Kami akan membuatnya berhenti sebentar lagi."_**

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar melalui _intercom_ itu membuat Taeyong bisa bernafas lega. Karena perahu yang tak bergerak sampai sudut seratus delapan puluh derajat itu mulai berayun lebih rendah dan lebih rendah.

Taeyong harus berterima kasih pada apapun yang menyebabkan kesalahan teknis mendadak itu.

Perahu raksasa itu perlahan bergerak semakin lambat sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Terdengar beberapa protes yang keluar dari orang-orang yang masih berada di atas perahu karena _Viking_ tidak beroperasi secara maksimal. Tak sedikit juga yang bernafas lega karena tak jadi kehilangan jantungnya lebih lama di dalam wahana ini.

Jangan tanyakan Taeyong masuk ke bagian yang mana.

"Hyung, kajja." Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Taeyong dan mengajaknya segera turun dari wahana _Viking_. Sementara Taeyong, seperti anak bebek betapa menurutnya ia mengikuti Jaehyun dari belakang tanpa bertanya ke wahana menyeramkan apa lagi Jaehyun akan membawanya.

"Toko _souvenir_?" Taeyong menatap bingung bangunan sedang di depannya.

"Kau kalah taruhan, hyung."

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau memelukku hyung, tadi. Bahkan kau memelukku seolah-olah kau bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangku."

Sungguh hiperbola. Mana mungkin tubuh Taeyong yang sekurus itu bisa meremukkan tubuh Jaehyun yang jauh lebih berisi darinya?

"Bahkan kau berteriak seperti seorang gadis yang hampir diperkosa ketika perahu itu berayun semakin tinggi."

kedua mata Taeyong membola. Otaknya mengingat semuanya. Rentetan kejadian memalukan yang ia lakukan saat berada di perahu raksasa itu.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarmu berteriak sekencang itu, hyung."

Taeyong tak bisa membiarkan Jaehyun terus mempermalukannya seperti ini. Dan Taeyong juga tak bisa membiarkan Jaehyun menangkap semburat merah yang mulai menyeruak di kedua pipi tirus Taeyong. Maka, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toko _souvenir_ di depannya meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya, selain bukan fans fanatik dari taman hiburan, Taeyong juga jauh dari kata penggemar barang-barang imut. Namun salah tingkahnya malah menuntun kakinya untuk memasuki daerah barang-barang itu.

Taeyong terdiam di tengah-tengah barang-barang imut yang terpampang di sekelilingnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong dan tak bisa memberikan perintah pada tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu dikenakan di kepalanya, baru otaknya kembali berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Tuh kan, _hairband_ Minnie mouse-nya sangat cocok dikenakan olehmu, hyung." Suara Jaehyun terdengar di belakangnya. Dan saat tubuhnya belum bisa menterjemahkan dengan benar perintah dari otaknya, Jaehyun sudah menuntun tubuhnya untuk berdiri di depan sebuah cermin kecil yang ada di salah satu dinding toko itu.

Di hadapan Taeyong sekarang, ada sesosok pemuda yang tak Taeyong kenal mengenakan bando dengan kuping Minnie mouse di atasnya. Sungguh, siapa pun yang tengah Taeyong lihat, ia tak akan mengakui bahwa itu dirinya.

" _How cute._ "

Taeyong tahu ini masih awal musim panas. Tapi Taeyong tak akan menduga cuaca musim panas bisa membuat tubuhnya sepanas ini.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Taeyong. Kali ini mereka berdua menuju meja kasir.

"Hyung, lepas sebentar _hairband_ -nya ya. Setelah ini kau boleh mengenakannya sepuasmu." Jaehyun yang bermaksud menggoda Taeyong, tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua mata Taeyong mengerjap menggemaskan. Bahkan setelah Jaehyun melepaskan _hairband_ dari kepala Taeyong.

Mereka berdua harus menunggu antrian yang tersisa tiga orang lagi untuk membayar. Dan Jaehyun sudah menaruh _hairband_ Minnie mouse itu di meja kasir untuk dihitung nantinya oleh penjaga kasir.

"Hyung, kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat suka eskrim kan?"

Taeyong yang sedari tadi membunuh waktu menunggunya dengan menatap ujung sepatunya mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan Jaehyun. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkannya ke arah antrian di depannya.

"Kau mau membelikanku?"

Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya. "Apapun untukmu, hyung. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah mau lama-lama berdandan untuk bertemu denganku hari ini."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang ia harap bisa membunuh pemuda di hadapannya itu saat itu juga. "Aku tak dandan, ya. Ngapain juga dandan Cuma buat ketemu dengan kau?"

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lagi. memilih tak menanggapi ucapan Taeyong dan hanya menikmati semburat merah yang lagi-lagi mengganggu si pemilik wajah.

Setelah tiba giliran mereka, si penjaga kasir menanyakan barang apa yang akan mereka bayar. " _Hairband_ Minnie mouse." Jaehyun menjawab penjaga kasir itu dengan senyuman sopan yang ia berikan secara percuma pada si kasir perempuan itu.

Si penjaga kasir menyuruh Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk menunggu sebentar sementara ia tampaknya kebingungan mencari benda yang disebutkan Jaehyun. Sebelum si penjaga kasir itu berujar, "Apa Tuan sudah menaruh benda yang Tuan akan beli di meja ini?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Aku menaruhnya saat masih mengantri tadi. Apa barangnya tidak ada?"

Si penjaga kasir menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar saya cek dulu, Tuan. Atau Tuan mau saya ambilkan barang yang baru?"

"Ah, tolong kalau begitu."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi ketika si penjaga kasir keluar dari belakang meja kasir dan berjalan menuju area dimana Jaehyun menemukan _hairband_ Minnie mouse itu.

Namun si penjaga kasir kembali dengan tangan kosong setelah beberapa saat. "Maaf Tuan, tapi tampaknya _hairband_ yang Tuan maksud sudah tidak memiliki stok."

Taeyong mengira mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Entahlah. Meski aneh karena jelas-jelas ia tadi melihat Jaehyun menaruh _hairband_ itu di meja kasir, dan nyatanya _hairband_ itu tak ada di meja kasir.

Setelah berada di dalam toko _souvenir_ sepuluh menit lebih lama, akhirnya Jaehyun memilih dua buah gantungan kunci _spongebob_ sebagai ganti _hairband_ Minnie mouse yang mendadak hilang itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai kunci kamarmu, hyung." Jaehyun memberikan satu gantungan kunci _spongebob_ pada Taeyong. Sementara ia memasangkan gantungan kunci yang lain pada kunci mobilnya.

"Kurasa gantungan ini jauh lebih baik daripada _hairband_ yang kau pilih tadi." Taeyong menatap lekat-lekat karakter kartun berwarna kuning di tangannya itu. _Yes,_ apapun akan Taeyong lakukan demi menukar _hairband_ Minnie dengan gantungan kunci _spongebob._

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan _hairband_ itu, hyung.." nada bicara Jaehyun yang terdengar berbeda itu berhasil membuat Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari idolanya (re:Spongebob). Jaehyun tengah memajukan bibirnya, tampak masih kesal dan tak terima karena _hairband_ yang ia taruh itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Kau bilang akan mentraktirku eskrim." Mengalihkan pembicaraan dari misteri-hilangnya-hairband-minnie-mouse itu lah yang terpenting sekarang. Karena, gawat kan kalo Jaehyun tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan kembali ke toko _souvenir_ itu untuk mengambil _hairband_ karakter lain untuk dipakaikan ke kepala Taeyong. Kalau ada _hairband_ dengan karakter _spongebob_ , mungkin Taeyong akan mengenakannya dengan senang hati.

"Oh iya. Kedai eskrimnya disana, hyung. Kajja."

Biarkan lah Taeyong membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik kemana saja oleh Jaehyun hari ini.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ten harusnya menemani Doyoung dan Donghyuck untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Mark. Dan harusnya juga, ia menarik pemuda Nakamoto di sampingnya ini untuk ikut mempersiapkan pesta kejutan itu. Tapi nyatanya, ia harus terjebak bersama pemuda Jepang bodoh itu di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dengan bau-bau menyengat dimana-mana.

 _Hihihihi.._

Tubuh Ten tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara itu dari dekatnya. Secara perlahan ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yuta.

"Yuta, bisa kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menjauhkan apa saja yang bisa muncul kapan saja darimana saja di depan kita?"

Meski gelap, tapi Ten yakin menangkap Yuta tengah memutar bola matanya sekarang.

"Dasar penakut. Bukankah wujud asli para _daemon_ lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu bohongan disini?"

Harusnya Ten tak membawa dirinya yang asli untuk menemani si Nakamoto bodoh. Ia harusnya membiarkan dirinya yang asli menyiapkan pesta kejutan bersama sahabatnya tercinta Doyoung dan adiknya Donghyuck. Harusnya ia sempat mencuri ramuan _teleportation_ dari laboratorium Hansol agar ia bisa berteleportasi keluar rumah hantu ini saat hantu-hantu itu muncul.

Tolong jangan ingatkan berapa banyak _daemon_ yang sudah pernah ia lawan. Dan jangan ingatkan Ten kalau para _daemon_ itu memiliki wujud asli yang kemungkinan jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada sosok hantu jadi-jadian yang bersembunyi di ruang gelap ini dan bisa muncul kapan saja. Karena, tetap saja ia tak pernah menyukai ide untuk masuk ke rumah hantu sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat Doyoung menantangnya memasuki salah satu rumah hantu di taman hiburan ketika mereka berempat menikmati liburan musim panas di dunia manusia.

" _BOO!"_

"Uwaaaahh! Yutaaaaaa!"

Dan kini giliran Yuta yang merutuki dirinya. Harusnya ia menyumbat telinganya sebelum masuk ke rumah hantu ini bersama Ten.

Jika kita mundur ke beberapa waktu lalu, saat dimana Ten berhasil membiarkan Yuta kabur dari tugasnya mendekor ruangan untuk pesta kejutan nanti malam. Saat keduanya malah berakhir berada di sebuah taman hiburan di dunia manusia.

Hanya karena Ten tergiur dengan betapa manisnya gula kapas yang selalu ada di setiap taman hiburan.

Singkat cerita, Yuta pergi ke taman bermain setelah tahu bahwa Taeyong dan Jaehyun pergi kesini dengan mengikuti mobil Jaehyun yang meninggalkan _basement_ apartemen Taeyong. Dan Ten baru menyadari, menjaga seseorang dari kejauhan lebih sulit dibanding kau menjaganya saat ia berada di sampingmu.

Tapi, mungkin mudah buat Yuta dan sulit untuk Ten yang harus mengikuti kemana saja pemuda Jepang itu pergi.

Ten bahkan rasanya ingin mencekik Yuta sekarang juga. Ia yang meminta Yuta untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan telekinesisnya di dalam rumah hantu mendapat tolakan mentah-mentah. Sementara Yuta, sudah lebih dari lima kali Yuta menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengganggu Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Menghentikan gerak wahana _Viking,_ memindahkan _hairband_ Minnie mouse yang tersisa satu di toko _souvenir_ dari meja kasir ke salah satu tas pembeli sebelum Jaehyun, menjatuhkan eskrim _greentea flavor_ milik Jaehyun saat pemuda itu bahkan belum menjilat sedikit pun eskrim miliknya, membuat Jaehyun tersandung dengan melepaskan tali sepatunya, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang melibatkan kekuatan telekinesis Yuta yang pemuda Jepang itu lakukan untuk menyiksa Jaehyun.

"Uwaaaaahhh! Jaehyun!"

Tambahkan satu lagi ke daftar panjang sebelumnya. Yuta yang membuat salah satu hantu itu jatuh ke belakang cukup keras hanya karena menyentuh pundak Taeyong. Atau mungkin karena Yuta tak ingin melihat bagaimana lengan Jaehyun melingkar di tubuh Taeyong seperti itu.

"Aish, harusnya aku membuat Jaehyun terpental saja."

Seketika Ten melupakan ketakutannya tentang mereka yang berada di dalam rumah hantu.

 _Nakamoto Yuta dan segala keidiotannya._

.

.

.

Mark berjalan sendirian di lorong lantai delapan markas utama _immortel._ Ia masih tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari ucapan Hansol tadi siang.

 _"_ _Partnermu memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengambil energi lawannya. Ia bahkan bisa membuat lawannya benar-benar tak berdaya jika ia mengambil seluruh energinya. Dan Ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang bisa mengambil kekuatan orang lain yang dalam arti lain, ia memiliki semua kemampuan yang dimiliki para immortel."_

Memiliki partner yang merupakan _immortel_ terkuat memang membuat Mark terkagum-kagum pada awalnya. Tapi mendengar kemampuan yang partnernya itu miliki begitu hebat, Mark justru merasa takut sekarang. Takut jika ia tak pantas untuk mengimbangi _immortel_ sehebat partnernya.

Mark terlalu larut tentang berbagai asumsi mengenai partnernya. Sehingga ia lupa kalau sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Dan itu artinya, waktu yang diberikan Ten untuk mencaritahu kekuatannya sudah habis. Mark sengaja berjalan-jalan di lorong seperti ini agar ia memperlama Ten untuk menemukannya.

Salahkan ia yang tumbuh di wilayah Barat dimana mengumpat itu merupakan bahasa sehari-hari mereka.

Sampai sekarang, Mark tak tahu apa kemampuannya.

"Mark!"

Langkah kaki Mark terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena ia tahu itu suara Donghyuck, bukan Ten.

"Kau ngapain jalan-jalan di lorong tengah malam begini?" Mark menoleh ke arah Donghyuck yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya. Tersenyum tipis saat sadar bahwa Donghyuck berjalan dengan piyama biru dengan motif kelinci besar di bagian depan bajunya dan kepala-kepala kelinci di seluruh permukaan celananya. Tanpa bertanya Mark tahu itu adalah pemberian dari Doyoung.

"Iya, kau benar. Doyoung hyung memberikan piyama menggelikan ini saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Bukan hanya satu, Mark. tapi berlusin-lusin piyama dengan jenis yang sama ada di kamarku."

Meski kamarnya dan Donghyuck berseberangan, Mark tak pernah masuk ke kamar yang lebih muda. Selalu Donghyuck yang mampir ke kamarnya.

"Donghyuck, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau seorang _mind reader_?"

Donghyuck tampak berpikir sebentar, terlihat dari _gesture_ tangannya yang memegang dagunya.

"Seingatku, saat usiaku tujuh tahun, aku tak sengaja berhasil menebak kado ulang tahun yang diberikan appaku. Saat itu aku mendengar sesuatu seperti suara appaku mengatakan, 'Kau pasti akan menyukai robot edisi terbaru ini.'. Dan setelah itu, aku mulai sering mendengar suara-suara dari pikiran orang lain."

"Kau keren."

Donghyuck mengangkat satu alisnya, "Menurutmu begitu? Kau tak tahu saja bagaimana sulitnya mengatasi berbagai suara-suara dari pikiran banyak orang yang berada bersamamu sekaligus yang terdengar secara bersamaan."

"Tapi Hansol hyung bilang semua kekuatan memiliki kekurangan juga."

"Yah, kau bisa menganggap itu kekurangan dari kekuatanku. Aku belum bisa mengendalikan suara-suara itu sehingga masih sulit bagiku untuk memfokuskan diriku untuk membaca satu pikiran dari berbagai banyak pikiran di sekelilingku."

Hansol juga mengatakan pada Mark, dibalik kemudahannya berteleportasi kemana saja, Hansol terkadang tanpa sadar berteleportasi ke tempat lain dalam tidurnya hanya karena ia bermimpi berada di tempat itu. Dan tentu itu mengganggu tidur tampannya.

"Hey, ada tidak satu orang yang pikirannya sulit untuk kau baca?"

"Doyoung hyung. Aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya semudah itu. Mungkin karena selalu bersamaku, ia bisa dengan mudah menghalangi pikirannya untuk dibaca olehku. Entahlah bagaimana. Mengosongkan pikiranmu, mungkin?"

Wajar sih, Doyoung kan orang yang paling tahu tentang Donghyuck. Tentu Doyoung bisa dengan mudah mengelabui Donghyuck.

"Aku lapar.."

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang tengah memajukan bibirnya dan memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengambil jatah _snack_ tengah malam kita?" Mark menunjuk pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruang makan dengan arah bola matanya. Membuat Donghyuck segera tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat! Aku sudahh lapar!"

Donghyuck menarik tangan Mark untuk berjalan lebih cepat mendekati pintu menuju ruang makan itu. Pintu besar yang tertutup rapat itu dibuka dengan susah payah oleh Donghyuck karena sebelah tangannya masih memegang tangan Mark. Maka Mark berinisiatif untuk membantu Donghyuk dengan meminjamkan tangannya untuk ikut membuka pintu itu.

Saat pintu berhasil terbuka cukup lebar..

" _Saengil chukka hamnida! Saengil chukka hamnida! Saranghaneun uri Markeu~ Saengil chukka hamnida~"_

Di depan meja makan panjang yang berada di ruang makan, berdiri Ten, Hansol, Doyoung, Yuta, dan beberapa _immortel_ dari kelas barunya di dunia _immortel_ dan kue raksasa yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

Mark mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tak sadar Donghyuck sudah berlari meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berdiri di dekat kue raksasa dengan tulisan _Mark Lee_ di pinggirnya.

Bahkan Mark tak sempat memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang sudah di dekor penuh dengan balon-balon di langit-langit.

Mark terlalu terkejut. Karena ia sendiri lupa, kalau ini sudah berganti hari. Dari hari Senin menjadi hari Selasa. Dan itu artinya, hari ini tepat tanggal 2 Agustus. 17 tahun yang lalu, Mark lahir di dunia manusia. Dan selama kurang dari 17 tahun hidupnya itu, Mark tak pernah menyangka akan tergabung dalam kelompok _immortel_ yang memiliki kekuatan _supernatural_ yang ia sendiri tak pernah bayangkan ada itu.

"Kesini, Mark! Cepat tiup lilinmu!" Doyoung mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh Mark untuk mendekat ke tempat yang lain berdiri.

Mark, dengan langkah pelan dan kedua mata yang masih membulat sempurna karena terkejut perlahan mendekat ke arah yang lain.

"Jangan lupa untuk ucapkan harapanmu di dalam hatimu."

Ucapan Yuta disambut Mark dengan anggukan. Sebelum pemuda yang genap berusia 17 tahun itu menutup kedua matanya, dengan tangan yang bertautan satu sama lain.

 _Semoga aku bisa tahu apa kekuatanku. Secepatnya._

 _Fiuuhhh_

Mark meniup lilin-lilin di atas permukaan kuenya. Sebelum tepuk tangan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya terdengar.

"Apa harapanmu, Mark?" Ten bersuara, sementara Hansol sibuk memarahi Yuta yang mulai mencolek krim kuenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Doyoung dan Donghyuck sibuk menyiapkan piring-piring kecil untuk tempat kue yang akan dipotong Mark itu.

"Rahasia dong hyung. Kalau kuberitahu ngapain juga mengucapkannya dalam hati."

Mark mengucapkannya begitu santai, seolah lupa kalau dari tadi ia menghindari untuk bertemu dengan Ten.

Mark tak menangkap Donghyuck yang berjalan mendekati Ten sebelum berbisik pada pemuda Thailand itu. Dan Mark juga tak menangkap seringaian yang muncul di wajah Ten. Karena Mark terlalu sibuk dengan Doyoung yang menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk memotong kuenya.

"Mark,"

"Hmm?" Mark tak bisa menoleh ke arah Ten karena ia tengah memotong kue sekarang. Bahaya kalau kuenya disajikan dengan potongan yang jelek.

"Selamat. Mulai hari ini kau adalah seorang _Adoptive memory._ "

Ruangan yang sempat sepi itu kali ini dipenuhi oleh teriakan Doyoung. Yang meneriaki Mark karena dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan kue potongan pertamanya ke lantai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

"Kadang terlalu larut dalam buku-buku itu membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang idiot."

Sebuah suara yang menginterupsi Johnny yang tengah menghabiskan waktu senggangnya seperti hari-hari biasanya itu membuat putra sulung kerajaan _daemon_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si pemilik suara.

"Kupikir ini pertama kalinya kau mengataiku idiot dalam 345 tahun." Johnny menutup bukunya ketika melihat sosok Taeil, sosok yang lahir bersama-sama dan tumbuh bersama di dunia _daemon._ Sosok yang menjadi sahabat terlama yang ia miliki.

Taeil, sosok _blonde_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum merebut buku yang tadi dipegang Johnny dan menatap sampul buku itu. " _Immortel_? Sejak kapan kau tertarik untuk mendalami tentang musuh bebuyutan kita? Bukankah kau tak pernah sekalipun ikut dalam pertarungan melawan _immortel_ sepanjang hidupmu?"

Johnny menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu akan bertanya demikian ketika melihat judul buku yang ia baca. "Sudah dengar kalau adikku sedang dalam misi untuk turun ke dunia manusia kan?"

"Tentang merebut salah satu manusia yang akan diubah menjadi _immortel_ oleh para _immortel_ itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu. Ada dua manusia yang akan diubah menjadi _immortel_ dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi kudengar salah satu dari mereka sudah berhasil diubah menjadi seorang _immortel_ sehingga fokus adikku itu hanya tertuju pada satu manusia lagi. Lagipula, yang satu ini adalah kunci utama para _immortel._ Bisa dibilang, ia akan menjadi _immortel_ terkuat dan akan menjadi saingan yang tak bisa ditandingi bahkan oleh ayahku sekalipun."

Taeil mencerna ucapan Johnny beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Maksudmu, adikmu itu diperintahkan untuk menculik manusia calon _immortel_ no 1 itu agar mencegahnya menjadi seorang _immortel_?"

Johnny tiba-tiba menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah garis lengkung yang tipis. "Daripada dibilang mencegahnya untuk menjadi seorang _immortel,_ yang akan adikku lakukan adalah mengubahnya menjadi _daemon_ no 1."

Taeil tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terkejut. "Hei, tak pernah ada dalam sejarah keturunan _daemon_ yang berasal dari manusia kan?"

"Memang tak ada. Tapi manusia ini bisa mengubah sejarah _daemon_ kapan saja. Bukan hanya _daemon,_ tapi juga sejarah _immortel._ "

Ucapan Johnny membuat kedua bola mata Taeil bergerak tak nyaman. Otaknya sibuk mencerna baik-baik ucapan sahabatnya itu. Rasanya aneh, jika _daemon_ no 1 bukan dimiliki oleh seorang putra kerajaan. Johnny, yang seharusnya bisa menjadi _daemon_ no 1 menolak mentah-mentah posisi itu. Dan saat Taeil mengira adik tiri Johnny lah yang akan mengambil posisi itu, nyatanya adiknya itu malah mengambil manusia untuk diubah menjadi _daemon_ no 1.

"Kalian.. maksudku kita, para _daemon,_ tak berpikir untuk menggunakannya seperti budak, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Taeil mendapat jawaban yang sangat tak ia ingin lihat dari Johnny. Sebuah seringaian kecil itu muncul di wajah pemuda bersurai coklat almond itu. "Bukankah _daemon_ senang memperbudak manusia?"

Taeil menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengubah pemikiran Johnny setelah membaca buku tentang para _immortel_ itu.

Dan Taeil hanya bisa berharap Johnny tak membangunkan sosok _daemon_ yang masih tertidur di dalam dirinya. Jika sosok itu terbangun, tak akan ada Johnny, yang ada hanya Youngho, sosok menyeramkan yang bahkan tak Taeil kenali sebagai sahabatnya itu..

.

.

.

Mark tak tahu berlatih menjadi seorang _immortel_ akan sesulit ini. Terlebih ketika kau sudah mengetahui apa kekuatan yang kau miliki. Dalam hati ia tak berhenti merutuki Hansol, yang pernah mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kekuatanmu akan muncul secara natural untuk pertama kali kau menggunakannya. Jadi, harusnya Mark hanya perlu menunggu saja sampai kekuatannya itu muncul sendiri, kan?

"Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu terus kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan Ten hyung. Bukankah kau pernah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau akan mengalahkan Ten hyung yang selalu memamerkan kekuatannya padamu?"

Tubuh Mark tersentak saat Donghyuck mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Memutar bola matanya saat sadar yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu senang sekali mengejutkannya dan membaca pikirannya seenaknya.

"Habisnya kau terlalu mudah dibaca. Mengundang sekali untuk _immortel_ yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku membaca pikiranmu."

Mark hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Donghyuck yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya sebagai seorang yang **lugu.** Seperti yang Yuta selalu katakan ketika melihatnya. Oke, Mark tahu ia hanya anak bau kencur jika dibandingkan dengan Yuta, Ten, Doyoung atau Hansol yang hidup 328 tahun lebih lama darinya. Tapi terlihat lugu di depan Donghyuck yang bahkan lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan itu tentu membuat harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop saja? Menonton film baru disana. Aku bosan ditinggal oleh Doyoung hyung yang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Benar juga kata Donghyuck. Lagipula tak ada Hansol yang sedang mengawasinya sekarang. Itu artinya ia bisa kabur dari pelatihan _immortel_ -nya dan bersenang-senang bersama Donghyuck.

"Dan makan diluar? Katamu banyak makanan yang jauh lebih enak daripada di markas. Kau harus membawaku ke tempat-tempat itu!"

" _Deal._ "

Mark segera beranjak untuk berdiri dan menarik tangan Donghyuck agar mengikutinya segera. Mendadak lupa bahwa seharusnya Donghyuck yang menuntunnya, karena, tahu apa Mark soal dunia _immortel?_ Ia saja masih sering tersasar saat berada di markas utama _immortel_ yang dipenuhi banyak pintu dan membuatnya pusing melewati lorong panjang yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Tapi Donghyuck membiarkan Mark yang menuntunnya dan berjalan di depannya. Agar ia punya bahan ledekan ketika nanti Mark sadar kalau mereka tersesat. Jangan beritahu Mark kalau Donghyuck senang sekali menggoda yang lebih tua karena menurutnya, ia senang melihat wajah Mark yang kesal ketika ia menggodanya.

Anggap saja Donghyuck menemukan target ' _bully'_ yang baru setelah Doyoung mulai sibuk dengan misi baru yang diberikan _deity_ padanya dan _immortel_ hyung yang lainnya itu.

.

.

.

Junhoe, pemuda bersurai merah nyala itu tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar cerita panjang Hanbin. Yang berakhir dengan pemuda yang lebih tua itu melampiaskan amarahnya pada pohon yang ada di dekatnya dengan membakarnya hingga hangus.

"Kau mau kubakar juga? Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu Goo Junhoe!"

Junhoe mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah mengisyaratkan ia menyerah. Namun kenyataannya ia malah memperburuk suasana hati Hanbin. "Bakar saja. Aku kan abadi, tidak seperti pohon itu. Cinta membuatmu semakin terlihat seperti idiot."

Kedua tangan Hanbin meremas rambutnya kasar. Ia tak tahu kenapa dari sekian banyak sahabat yang ia miliki, jika ada masalah dengan Bobby sosok brengsek di sebelahnya lah yang menjadi tempat curhatnya. Meski ia tahu, menceritakan semuanya pada Junhoe sama saja menambah masalah yang ia punya.

Hanbin menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Junhoe, diatas tanah yang terasa panas di punggungnya. Menutup kedua matanya mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Hanbin adalah _daemon_ yang paling sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya. Terutama amarah.

"Kalau dia bersenang-senang disana kenapa kau tak bersenang-senang juga?"

Hanbin menulikan telinganya. Tak mau membiarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Junhoe masuk ke telinganya.

"Dia mengacaukan dunia manusia. Kenapa kau tak mengacaukan dunia _immortel_?"

Mendengar kata _immortel_ membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka kembali. Seringaian khas _daemon_ yang lebih muda darinya itu menyambutnya.

"Kudengar ada _immortel_ baru disana. Kurasa kita bisa mengetes kemampuannya. Sedikit memberi peringatan tentang betapa bahayanya _daemon_ untuknya."

Hanbin memang mendengar kalau _immortel_ baru saja mendapat anggota baru. Bukan dari kelahiran bayi _immortel_ yang baru, atau bukan dari anak kecil yang baru menyadari kemampuannya apa. Tapi dari salah satu penghuni dunia manusia, dunia yang paling Hanbin benci keberadaannya.

"Kau juga bisa membalaskan dendammu pada para manusia itu."

Hanbin tak bisa lebih dari setuju lagi dengan usul Junhoe.

.

.

.

Yuta tak tahu kenapa ia harus bersembunyi seperti ini dari Taeyong selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Menyelinap ke rumahnya hanya untuk memandangi wajah polos pemuda itu saat tertidur, lalu pergi ketika ia membangunkan Taeyong dengan membuka tirai kamarnya secara sengaja. Menunggu Taeyong untuk keluar rumahnya dan mengikuti kemana pun Taeyong pergi. Atau jika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah saja, maka Yuta akan menemukan cara untuk berada di dalam rumah Taeyong tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik.

Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Taeyong hanya membuatnya frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, jika ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa bisa menatapnya dari jarak yang lebih dekat? Tidak bisa menggoda pemuda itu disaat pemuda itu tampak bosan dan membuatnya kesal. Atau menyentuh kulit Taeyong yang selalu berhasil mengalirkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia merindukan Taeyong, meski setiap hari ia selalu melihatnya.

Dan dirinya ragu, apakah Taeyong juga merindukannya?

Hari ini Taeyong memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburannya di dalam rumah. Membuat Yuta menghela nafas lega karena itu artinya tak ada bocah menyebalkan yang memiliki wajah sok tampan bernama Jung Jaehyun itu. Oke, Yuta mengakui Jaehyun memang tampan dan errr.. seksi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa dirinya masih jauh lebih tampan dari Jaehyun.

Yuta bersembunyi di dapur ketika Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia bisa mendengar suara kaki Taeyong yang memelan dan mengira kalau pemuda itu memang berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mungkin menonton TV. Jika perhatian Taeyong tersita pada TV, dan posisi sofa yang berada di ruang TV membelakangi dapur, Yuta bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memperhatikan Taeyong dari jarak aman.

Menjadi penyelinap di rumah Taeyong selama beberapa hari, mudah bagi Yuta untuk menebaknya dengan benar. Meski hanya melihat surai coklat Taeyong dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sudut bibirnya sudah terangkat membentuk lengkungan tipis. Yuta juga harus bersusah payah untuk menahan dirinya agar tak menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai coklat itu. Mengusaknya perlahan, menunggu protes keluar dari bibir Taeyong.

Yuta sendiri masih tak mengerti alasan kenapa dirinya memilih mengawasi Taeyong dari kejauhan.

Apa karena Taeyong meneriakinya untuk tak mengganggunya lagi? Yuta rasa itu memang salah satunya. Namun ada hal lain yang menahan Yuta terlalu _frontal_ untuk mendekati Taeyong. Persetan dengan _deity_ yang selalu menanyakan progress tentang perekrutan Taeyong sebagai anggota _immortel._ Juga dengan Doyoung yang selalu menceramahinya karena tak sepintar Ten yang dengan mudahnya merekrut Mark di hari keduanya bertemu dengan Mark. sementara ia? Sudah dua minggu dan ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Taeyong mau menyutujui perekrutan ini.

Lagipula Taeyong dan Mark sangat berbeda. Mark masih dalam masa peralihannya menuju dewasa. Sangat mudah mempengaruhi bocah itu. Sementara Taeyong? Mendengar masa lalu yang diceritakan _deity_ tentang dirinya saja membuat Yuta langsung berpikir untuk selalu melindunginya.

 _Ah._

Mungkin Yuta takut jika ia terus gencar mendekati Taeyong dan mengajak pemuda itu bergabung dengan _immortel,_ ia tak bisa melindungi Taeyong seperti yang ia inginkan. Kekuatannya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan kekuatan yang bisa Taeyong miliki jika ia menjadi seorang _immortel. Immortel_ terkuat membuat Yuta takut Taeyong akan mendapatkan banyak bahaya ketika ia menyandang titel itu. Dan apa lah Yuta yang tak bisa melindunginya jika kekuatannya tak seberapa dibanding kekuatan Taeyong?

 _Immortel_ memang makhluk abadi. Jika mereka terluka, atau bahkan nyaris terbunuh, _immortel_ bisa mengobati luka separah apapun itu. Tapi butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit dan sakit yang luar biasa yang akan dirasakan _immortel_ dalam masa pengobatan yang mereka sebut dengan _Healing_. Kalau Taeyong menjadi anggota _immortel_ dan menjadi sasaran musuh sepanjang masa mereka _daemon,_ Yuta benar-benar takut ia tak bisa melindungi Taeyong. Bahkan Yuta takut jika para _daemon_ itu sudah mengetahui kalau _immortel_ akan mempunyai dua anggota baru, para _daemon_ itu akan menyerang Taeyong dan Mark. Terlebih jika Johnny, atau yang ia ketahui masih _daemon_ terkuat turun tangan.

Mungkin Yuta tak pernah melihat seperti apa wujud Johnny. Bukan hanya Johnny, putra sulung kerajaan _daemon_. Yuta tak pernah menghadapi _daemon_ yang memiliki keturunan kerajaan. Tapi Yuta tahu tentang tradisi _daemon_ no 1 yang selalu diturunkan pada keturunan kerajaan.

Apalah ia yang hanya _immortel_ berkekuatan telekinesis ingin melindungi Taeyong dari _daemon_ terkuat itu?

 _"_ _Uhuk!"_

Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Taeyong terbatuk. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi rentetan batuk terus terdengar menemani bunyi TV yang sedang menyala. Ingin rasanya Yuta mengambilkan segelas air hangat lalu menyuruh Taeyong untuk meminumnya. Ia gemas, ketika Taeyong terbatuk terus-menerus tapi pemuda itu tak punya inisiatif untuk mengambil air dan melegakan tenggorokannya.

"Ah, harusnya aku tiduran saja di kamar.."

Jangan tanya betapa terkejutnya Yuta ketika mendengar suara Taeyong yang terdengar lemah dan serak. Merutuki dirinya setelahnya karena sebelumnya ia memang menyadari bibir Taeyong pucat saat pemuda itu masih tidur tadi. Kenapa ia tak kepikiran kalau pemuda itu sakit?

Yuta panik. Ia ingin membuatkan Taeyong sesuatu sebelum Taeyong kembali tidur. Karena dari bangun tidur tadi Taeyong belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Bahkan semalam, Taeyong hanya menaruh makanan _take away_ yang ia bawa tanpa menyentuhnya membuat bungkusan itu masih utuh diatas meja.

Tapi bagaimana caranya Yuta memaksa Taeyong untuk makan? Tanpa mengejutkan Taeyong kalau sedari tadi ia ada di dalam rumah bersamanya?

 _Klontang!_

Bunyi barang jatuh dari dapur menyita perhatian Taeyong yang sedang memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat sekali. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya berhalusinasi karena ia mulai merasa bahwa benda-benda di sekelilingnya bergerak memutarinya.

Taeyong sendiri tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari sofa yang empuk dan mengabaikan kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa berat hanya untuk mengecek dapur kesayangannya. Sedikit bersusah payah bahkan harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tak hilang keseimbangan.

Yang Taeyong temukan adalah panci yang biasa ia gantung di dinding dapur sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Yuta?"

Entah kenapa nama pemuda itu yang langsung muncul di benak Taeyong. Taeyong yakin panci itu tak mungkin bergerak sendiri dan terjatuh. Posisi panci itu digantung sedikit menjorok ke dalam pada gantungannya, mustahil untuk panci itu sampai ke lantai kecuali ada orang yang menjatuhkannya.

Dan nama pemuda yang sempat mengganggunya beberapa waktu yang lalu lah yang terlintas di benak Taeyong.

Tapi melihat kondisi dapur Taeyong yang kosong membuat Taeyong menelan mentah-mentah pemikiran bahwa Yuta lah yang menjatuhkan pancinya. Apa mungkin terjadi gempa? Buktinya Taeyong juga sempat merasa benda-benda di sekitarnya berputar yang ia kira karena pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

Apapun itu, Taeyong segera mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya dan berjalan untuk mengambil panci itu. Menggantungkannya lagi ke tempatnya semula. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar dan istirahat.

Menonton TV saat kau mendadak terkena _summer cold_ adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Bahkan Taeyong sama sekali tak bernafsu ketika melihat bungkusan makanan yang semalam ia bawa di meja makan. Padahal perutnya belum diisi dari semalam. Meski perutnya berteriak minta diisi, otak Taeyong lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Ceklek!_

Suara pintu yang ditutup itu menjadi sinyal bagi Yuta untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Yuta bisa bernafas lega setelah tadi mendadak terkena serangan jantung saat Taeyong memanggil namanya. Yang untungnya pemuda itu tak penasaran lebih lanjut dan mencarinya. Karena kalau Taeyong mencarinya dan menemukannya yang bersembunyi di kolong meja makan, bisa mati berdiri ia.

Tapi Yuta masih harus berpikir keras mencari cara agar makanan di meja makan itu berpindah ke dalam perut Taeyong dan memberikannya obat agar setidaknya membuat pemuda itu merasa baikan.

Karena rencana pertamanya memancing Taeyong untuk pergi ke dapur dengan menjatuhkan panci gagal total. Makanan itu tetap tak disentuh oleh Taeyong.

.

.

.

Mark tak tahu kabur dari markas utama akan semenyenangkan ini. Selama seminggu lebih Mark tinggal di dunia _immortel_ , baru kali ini Mark bisa bergerak leluasa di luar markas. Ia bahkan bisa melihat lebih banyak _immortel_ lagi dengan berbagai macam kekuatannya. Dan jangan lupakan tentang makanan-makanan yang biasa Mark temui di dunia manusia yang juga terjajal di dunia _immortel._ Dengan sedikit perbedaan dalam variasi penyajiannya.

Bahkan Mark tak sadar ia dan Donghyuck sudah mampir ke tiga kedai makanan. Mark baru menyadari saat tubuhnya sulit bergerak karena kekenyangan. Oh tidak, tubuh atletisnya mendadak rusak karena nafsu makannya yang berlebihan.

"Kau kan berjanji untuk pergi ke bioskop, kenapa malah mengajak kita ke kedai ini sih? Ini sudah kedai ketiga tau."

Mark meringis mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. "Kenapa kau baru protes ketika makananmu habis, Donghyuck-ssi."

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Setelah merengek ia ingin pergi ke bioskop. Dan Mark menenangkannya bahwa ia janji setelah beristirahat selama beberapa saat disini tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah bioskop.

"Memangnya apa yang ditayangkan di bioskop disini?"

"Kami biasanya mengkopi film-film yang biasa ditayangkan di dunia manusia."

"Bukan hanya dari Korea kan?"

"Ada dari benuamu berasal juga, kok. Film _Hollywood_ malah terhitung lebih banyak jumlahnya setauku."

"Ugh, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali pergi ke bioskop saat di Kanada."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menarik tangan Mark. "Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakimu di bioskop. Kujamin, bioskop disini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bioskop di dunia manusia."

Meski perutnya masih terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak makan, melihat senyum antusias di wajah Donghyuck membuat Mark tak membantah dan mengikuti kemana yang lebih muda menarik tubuhnya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah keduanya keluar dari kedai terakhir yang mereka kunjungi, langkah kaki Donghyuck tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan Mark merasakan tangan Donghyuck mendingin di dalam genggamannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka datang."

Mark terkejut ketika melihat bola mata Donghyuck bergerak tak nyaman. Melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Terlebih ketika Donghyuck mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Mereka?"

"Sedang membicarakan kami, bocah?"

Bukan Donghyuck yang menjawabnya, melainkan suara dari arah lain yang membuat Mark dan Donghyuck memutar tubuh mereka. Dua pemuda yang satu bersurai merah nyala dan yatu bersurai hitam legam tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dengan seringaian di wajah mereka.

Dan tubuh Mark baru bereaksi saat ia merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya mendadak berubah menjadi panas.

Mark tak tahu siapa dua pemuda yang muncul di hadapannya. Tapi melihat dari penampilannya, kulit pucat dan lingkar hitam di matanya membuat Mark menebak bahwa keduanya bukan _immortel_. Dan Donghyuck tak akan sepanik ini jika yang muncul di hadapan mereka hanya lah _immortel._

"Jadi Donghyuckie yang manis, bisa menyingkir sebentar dari hadapan teman barumu itu? Jangan khawatir, kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri pada si pendatang baru."

Mark terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda yang berambut merah. Sementara matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dan Mark dibuat lebih terkejut lagi saat Donghyuck maju ke depannya, mencoba menyembunyikan Mark di belakang punggungnya. Mengabaikan postur tinggi mereka dimana Mark yang lebih mendominasi.

"Kubilang menyingkir, bocah Kim.." nada bicara yang dalam dan penuh penekanan itu tak menggoyahkan Donghyuck untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Mark.

"Kau ini tak bisa diberitahu dengan ucapan rupanya? Baiklah, jangan salahkan jika apa yang kulakukan akan membuatmu mengadu pada kakakmu yang cerewet itu."

Mark tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan cepat. Tapi kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika pemuda bersurai merah mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Mark tak tahu ada _immortel_ pengendali api disini. Semakin meyakinkan Mark bahwa keduanya bukan berasal dari dunia _immortel_.

Memikirkan keduanya berasal darimana tak penting sekarang. Karena api yang sosok itu keluarkan sudah bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Bukan, tapi ke arah Donghyuck.

.

.

.

Yuta berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong tanpa membangunkan pemuda itu. Tanpa membawa makanan di tangannya atau bahkan obat. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tertidur dan memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tak sakit cukup parah.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Yuta berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Taeyong. Pemuda itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bermotif _spongebob_. Menyisakan kepalanya yang tak ikut tertutupi.

Tangan Yuta ragu-ragu bergerak untuk menyentuh dahi Taeyong setelah memastikan pemuda itu lelap dalam tidurnya.

 _Panas._ Yuta tak langsung mengangkat tangannya setelah menyentuh dahi Taeyong. Tangannya malah bergerak untuk mengusak surai coklat milik Taeyong perlahan. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan Taeyong.

Taeyong benar-benar sakit. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, membuat Yuta langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Taeyong tengah demam tinggi. Dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merawat Taeyong yang sakit.

Yuta bimbang selama beberapa saat di samping tempat tidur Taeyong. Hanya berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap tubuh Taeyong yang tampak menggigil dalam tidurnya. Membuat Yuta benar-benar ingin melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kurus Taeyong dan membagi hangat tubuhnya agar Taeyong tak kedinginan.

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Masa bodo dengan permainan kucing-kucingan yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama Taeyong. Urusan Taeyong terbangun dan menemukan Yuta berada di sampingnya adalah urusan belakang. Yuta benar-benar ingin memeluk sosok itu sekarang.

Saat Yuta akan naik ke atas tempat tidur Taeyong, ada tarikan yang membuat tubuhnya itu menjauh dari tempat tidur itu. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan membuatnya tiba-tiba kehilangan pemandangan Taeyong yang tengah tertidur.

Suasana kamar Taeyong mendadak berganti menjadi pepohonan yang terbakar dimana-mana. Membutuhkan waktu 3 detik untuk menyadarkan Yuta apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Benar, saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ia menemukan Hansol tengah berdiri dengan wajah paniknya.

Hansol baru saja membawanya berteleportasi kembali ke dunia _immortel._ Disaat ia hampir saja memeluk Taeyong.

"Mark dan Donghyuck dalam bahaya. Markas utama juga dikepung oleh empat _daemon._ Dua _daemon_ lainnya tengah mengejar Donghyuck dan Mark. Kita harus mencari keduanya karena tak satu pun dari mereka pernah melawan _daemon._ "

Mata Yuta membelalak seketika. Bagaimana para _daemon_ itu bisa masuk ke dunia mereka dan membuat kekacauan seperti ini? Bukankah _barrier_ yang dibuat Hansol setidaknya bisa menahan pada _daemon_ itu untuk masuk kesini?

"Mereka merusak _barrier_ yang kubuat entah bagaimana caranya. Cepat, kita harus mencari Mark dan Donghyuck!"

Yuta tak pernah melihat Hansol sepanik ini. Sahabatnya itu punya pembawaan yang tenang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Yuta melihat Hansol panik saat berhadapan dengan _daemon._

"Doyoung tak bisa membaca keberadaan Donghyuck?"

Hanya yang memiliki ikatan darah yang bisa membaca keberadaan _immortel_ lainnya. Daripada Yuta, harusnya Hansol membawa Doyoung bersamanya. Yuta bisa membantu melawan para _daemon_ yang masuk ke dalam markas.

"Itu lah masalahnya. Sejak _daemon_ itu menerobos markas, Doyoung sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Donghyuck. Namun tidak ada hasilnya."

Yuta menelan ludahnya kasar. Jika kau tak bisa membaca keberadaan _immortel_ , hanya dua kemungkinan. _Immortel_ itu tak membiarkanmu membacanya, atau _immortel_ itu sedang dalam keadaan sekarat.

Kemungkinan terakhir membuat Yuta segera menarik tangan Hansol. Lupakan tentang teleportasi Hansol. Mereka harus berlari mengelilingi dunia _immortel_ untuk secepatnya menemukan keduanya. Tak mungkin keduanya berada terlalu jauh dari markas.

.

.

.

Johnny memperhatikan Taeil yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Berulang kali membuang nafasnya kasar. Bola matanya juga bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti itu." Akhirnya Johnny bersuara. Membuat kaki Taeil terhenti. Sebelum _daemon_ bersurai _blonde_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Johnny.

"Johnny, aku tahu aku harusnya menemanimu bertemu dengan ayahmu nanti. Tapi-"

"Kau ada keperluan penting mendadak?"

Hanya melihat dari ekspresi di wajah Taeil sudah membuat Johnny mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban keluar dari bibir Taeil.

"Pergilah."

Kedua bola mata Taeil membulat sempurna. Membuat Johnny mengeluarkan sebuah tawa paksa, mencoba meyakinkan Taeil bahwa ia tak apa jika ditinggal. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah kalau kau sedang mengacaukan dunia _immortel._ Seperti yang Junhoe dan yang lainnya lakukan sekarang. Ayah akan senang mendengarmu ikut terlibat dalam hal seperti itu."

"Apa benar tak apa?"

Johnny mengangguk. "Pergilah. Daripada kau membuatku pusing melihatmu yang panik seperti itu."

Taeil tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Johnny sebelum mengucapkan sebuah pamitan singkat dan menghilang dari hadapan Johnny.

"Kenapa kau belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku dan menyembunyikannya selama ini? Aku itu apa? Sahabat terbaikmu?"

Johnny hanya tersenyum tipis memandangi ruang kosong tempat Taeil berada tadi.

.

.

.

Ten dan Doyoung kewalahan menghadapi empat _daemon_ sekaligus yang menerobos masuk ke dalam markas. Bahkan mereka berdua tak bisa memancing empat _daemon_ itu untuk bertarung di luar markas. Menyebabkan kerusakan parah di beberapa tempat di dalam markas.

"Kupikir kau bisa menghentikan waktu? Kenapa tak menghentikannya sekarang, Kim Dongyoung-ssi?"

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!"

Doyoung mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya terlilit oleh tali yang dikelilingi oleh api di seluruh bagiannya. Membuat tubuhnya itu terjatuh di lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

Tak hanya tubuhnya, kepalanya juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat salah satu _daemon_ menghalanginya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Ini lah yang selalu membuat Doyoung merasa tak berguna sebagai pengendali waktu. Ia tak bisa menggunakannya jika sedang bertempur melawan para _daemon._

"Dua lawan dua. Seperti yang kau minta. Tapi jika kau sudah terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini bagaimana kalau kubiarkan sahabatmu itu melawan kami berempat sekaligus?"

 _Ten._ Doyoung hendak mengeluarkan suaranya namun sebuah tali mendadak melilit lehernya membuat nafasnya tersedak.

"Sayang ya, _immortel_ yang tak berguna seperti dirimu juga hidup abadi. Jadi, nikmati penyiksaanmu sebelum kami melakukan hal yang sama pada sahabatmu itu juga."

Doyoung hanya bisa mendengar suara derap langkah yang menjauh darinya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk membuka kedua matanya. Kekuatannya benar-benar tak berguna sekarang. Ia yang kehabisan nafas karena tercekik, dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Meskipun kekuatannya sudah tak dihalangi oleh _daemon_ itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa menggunakannya ketika ia tak bisa fokus dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang melemah.

 _Donghyuck.. Selamatkan Donghyuck, Hansol.._

Doyoung hanya berharap pesannya itu sampai kepada Hansol, _partner-_ nya yang ia harap berhasil membawa Yuta dan menemukan Donghyuck dan Mark sekarang. Sementara ia terus meminta maaf pada Ten karena tidak bisa membantunya saat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Dongyoung!"

Kenapa sekarat seperti ini membuatmu berhalusinasi? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar suaranya?

"Taeil.."

.

.

.

Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat saat ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil. Namun ketika matanya sudah terbuka, aura panas lah yang menyentuh kulitnya. Aneh. Bukankah orang yang sedang demam harusnya merasa dingin sementara kulitmu terasa panas jika disentuh orang lain?

Dengan susah payah Taeyong beranjak untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia kira tidur bisa membuat tubuhnya membaik.

"Bangun dari tidur cantikmu, _sleeping beauty_?"

Tubuh Taeyong tersentak saat mendengar suara lain di kamarnya. Matanya segera terarah ke sumber suara.

Bola mata Taeyong membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kupikir deity menugaskanmu untuk menemani Mark latihan?"_

 _Hansol memutar kursi yang ia duduki sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok Ten dan Doyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di laboratoriumnya._

 _"_ _Kadang kemampuanmu bisa datang tanpa bimbingan. Apalagi untuk immortel seperti Mark, yang berpartner dengan immortel terkuat."_

 _Hansol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat alis Doyoung yang bertautan. Sementara Ten buka suara. "Kalau kau sedang sibuk kan bisa minta tolong aku atau Doyoung. Lagipula kan aku yang membawa Mark kemari."_

 _Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Ternyata kalian belum paham tentang apa itu Adoptive Memory."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana mau paham. Hanya ada satu Adoptive Memory dari sekian ratus immortel."_

 _"_ _Kau kan bisa membacanya di perpustakaan. Ada buku tenta-"_

 _"_ _Ji, ayolah. Langsung katakan saja kenapa kita membiarkan Donghyuck mengajak Mark untuk membolos dari latihannya." Meski Doyoung kesal dengan adiknya yang seenaknya mengajak anak orang membolos, tapi ia lebih kesal dengan Hansol yang terlalu bertele-tele._

 _"_ _Oke. Adoptive Memory adalah salah satu kekuatan terkuat untuk saat ini karena immortel yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat belum bergabung bersama kita. Immortel yang memiliki kekuatan ini hanya satu, dan seperti yang kubilang. Tak seperti aku yang harus berlatih untuk fokus agar bisa berteleportasi, atau Ten yang harus berlatih untuk mengontrol pikirannya di dua tubuh yang berbada, atau Doyoung yang harus berkonsentrasi penuh agar bisa mengendalikan waktu. Kita semua setidaknya ingat berapa lama waktu yang kita gunakan untuk latihan. Tapi untuk kekuatan yang satu ini, tanpa latihan pun kau bisa menggunakannya. Mark bisa menggunakan memorinya untuk menyimpan gerakan-gerakan, dimana memorinya itu akan menggunakannya secara otomatis jika Mark membutuhkannya. Kau tahu, saat Ten sering melakukan gerakan beladiri di depan Mark, tanpa Mark sadar memorinya menyimpan semua gerakan itu. Dan dengan sendirinya Mark bisa menirukan gerakan yang sama persis dengan yang Ten lakukan tanpa mempelajari sebelumnya."_

 _Penjelasan panjang Hansol membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam, mencerna._

 _"_ _Kau bilang ia hanya bisa menggunakannya jika ia membutuhkannya?"_

 _"_ _Untuk saat ini seperti itu. Deity mengunci sebagian kemampuan Adoptive Memory milik Mark karena mengingat umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Kekuatan itu hanya bisa terlihat ketika Mark sedang merasa terpojok. Jadi jika kalian ingin menguji seperti apa kekuatan Mark-"_

 _"_ _Sial, harusnya aku tak menunjukkan semua gerakan beladiri yang kupelajari selama ratusan tahun! percuma saja kalau begitu ia bisa hanya karena melihatku."_

 _Hansol tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk pundak Ten. "Bukan hanya beladiri darimu, Ten. Jangan lupakan kalau Mark hidup di dunia manusia. Dimana lebih banyak teknik-teknik gerakan yang tak kau duga ada disana."_

 _Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Hansol selama hidupnya melihat Doyoung membuka mulutnya selebar ini, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini bukan seperti Doyoung yang selalu bisa menutupi perasaannya dan memasang topeng datar._

 _"_ _Jadi benar kata deity, dua manusia yang kita bawa benar-benar tidak main-main?"_

 _Hansol mengangguk singkat. "Kita harus berterima kasih pada keduanya ketika Taeyong sudah bergabung dengan kita nantinya. Karena bagaimana pun, bukan hanya nasib kaum immortel, tapi bumi ini juga berada di tangan keduanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mark tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika pemuda bersurai merah mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Mark tak tahu ada _immortel_ pengendali api disini. Semakin meyakinkan Mark bahwa keduanya bukan berasal dari dunia _immortel_.

Memikirkan keduanya berasal darimana tak penting sekarang. Karena api yang sosok itu keluarkan sudah bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Bukan, tapi ke arah Donghyuck. Karena Donghyuck masih enggan untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya.

 _Sial._

Dengan cepat Mark merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dengan Donghyuck berada dalam pelukannya. Hampir saja. Hanya beberapa senti lagi hingga api itu mengenai Donghyuck.

"Wow, reaksimu cepat juga, bocah baru. Kupikir keturunan manusia lambat-lambat."

Mark tak suka dengan si rambut merah yang banyak bicara. Tapi matanya sedari tadi tak berpindah dari sosok lainnya yang hanya menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajam. Tak bersuara sekali pun.

"Jadi Bin, daripada diam saja, kenapa tak kau coba lampiaskan amarahmu pada dua bocah ingusan ini?"

Tangan Mark mengepal mendengar ucapan si rambut merah. Terlalu kuat mengepal hingga buku-buku jemarinya terlihat jelas.

"Mark, aku tak bisa menghubungi Doyoung hyung.."

Suara lemah yang terdengar di dekatnya membuat Mark menoleh ke arah Donghyuck. Terkejut saat menemukan Donghyuck yang terlihat hampir menangis, ketakutan mungkin.

"Donghyuck, siapa mereka?"

Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Mark mengusap pelan lengan kiri Donghyuck, mencoba menenangkannya. " _Daemon._ Musuh bebuyutan _immortel._ Mereka berbahaya, Mark, sangat. A-aku tak pernah melawan mereka. Tapi ingatanku tentang Doyoung hyung yang luka parah dan sekarat karena salah satu dari kaum mereka membuatku tak ingin ikut campur dengan kaum mereka."

Mark mendesah pelan. Ia pikir hanya satu makhluk _supranatural_ seperti _immortel._ Ia tak tahu ada makhluk lain yang tampaknya ada di sisi yang jahat dan nyata.

"Sudah puas mengobrolnya? Salam perpisahan, mungkin? Akan kuberikan waktu sepuluh detik. Sepuluh.. Sembilan.. delapan.."

Rahang Mark mengeras. Ia benar-benar ingin meninju si rambut merah sekarang juga.

"Mark.."

"Tujuh.. enam.."

"Jangan hiraukan Junhoe. Maksudku, yang rambut merah itu. _Daemon_ yang mengincarmu adalah yang sedari tadi tak melakukan apapun."

Junhoe ya..

"Lima.. empat.."

"Mark, maaf.."

"Tiga.. dua.."

Mark menggerakkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Donghyuck. "Ini bukan salahmu. Bisa kau membantuku untuk memberitahu apa yang akan _daemon_ itu lakukan?"

"Satu. Waktumu habis, bocah. Binnie, apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

"Hanbin akan menyerangmu dari dekat. Dia akan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangmu, dan menyerangmu."

Mark tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Donghyuck, berlari lah. Menjauh dari sini. Aku akan mengurus _daemon_ bernama Hanbin itu."

Entah mendapat kepercayaan diri darimana, yang pasti sekarang ia sudah mendorong tubuh Donghyuck agar segera berlari menjauh.

"Mau kabur kemana, bocah Kim? Mau mengadu pada kakakmu yang lemah itu? Ck, padahal tampaknya temanku yang lain sudah mewakiliku untuk membuat kakakmu itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu. Atau lebih buruk, mungkin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Doyoung hyung?!"

 _Fokus, Mark.._

"Kau ingin tahu? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kakak tercintamu itu rasakan."

 _Sial. Tetap fokus atau menolong Donghyuck?!_

"Perlu kubantu agar kau bisa lebih fokus?"

Mark tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu dekat dari belakangnya. Matanya mencari sosok _daemon_ berambut hitam yang harusnya berdiri di sebelah si rambut merah. _Nihil._

Mark hampir memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ke belakangnya, sebelum sebuah tendangan menyambutnya dan membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Mark!"

"Urusi urusanmu denganku dulu, bocah! Biarkan ini menjadi duel satu lawan satu."

Mark terbatuk. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Demi apapun, tendangan itu hampir saja mematahkan tulangnya. Ia tak pernah menerima tendangan sekuat itu. Oke, ia memang tak pernah menerima tendangan sebelumnya.

"Mark, hati-hati! Ia akan menyerangmu dengan api!"

"Berisik bocah!"

Mark tak peduli dengan sosok _daemon_ di hadapannya. Ketika ia menangkap Junhoe, si rambut merah mengeluarkan api dari tangannya lagi, dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Donghyuck dan menerjang tubuhnya hingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah. Berhasil menghindari serangan api Junhoe.

"Donghyuck, maafkan aku. Jangan berpencar, dan tetap di belakangku." Mark memegang pundak Donghyuck erat-erat. Membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Mark, hidungmu.."

"Tetap di belakangku."

Mark tak membiarkan Donghyuck berkata apapun lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Donghyuck ke belakangnya.

"Woah.. kau ingin dua lawan satu rupanya? Sayang sekali.. Binnie hanya mau berurusan denganmu, bocah sok pahlawan. Biarkan aku melawan bocah Kim itu. Keturunan Kim harus diberi pelajaran, karena hanya menjadi _immortel_ yang lemah tak bisa melindungi bumi ini selamanya."

"Mark, jangan terpancing emosi oleh ucapan Junhoe. Hanbin akan menyerangmu lagi."

Betul saja, ketika Mark menoleh ke sampingnya, Hanbin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pusaran angin. Angin itu terlalu kencang, dan terlalu banyak debu-debu yang berterbangan sehingga Mark harus menyipitkan matanya.

Dan membuatnya kehilangan Hanbin.

"Mark, angin ini hanya untuk mengecohmu. Lima puluh meter dari arah kirimu, disana Hanbin berada."

 _Lima puluh meter dari kirimu.._

Entah apa yang menggerakan tubuhnya, sekedar mempercayai ucapan Donghyuck, Mark berlari ke arah kirinya, mencoba mengira-ngira sejauh mana lima puluh meter.

Meskipun samar, tapi Mark bisa melihat Hanbin berdiri diantara pusaran angin yang ia buat.

Setelah itu yang Mark tahu tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Ten bersyukur ia dibekali kemampuan beladiri oleh _deity._ Karena jujur saja, dengan hanya memiliki kemampuan _bilocation_ , Ten tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membagi tubuhnya menjadi dua ketika berhadapan dengan _daemon._

Dua lawan satu berubah menjadi dua lawan dua ketika Ten membagi tubuhnya. Melawan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo, si _daemon_ kembar yang selalu berhadapan dengannya jika pertarungan antara _immortel_ dan _daemon_ terjadi. Biasanya hanya salah satu dari si kembar yang berhadapan dengannya. Entah itu Yunhyeong, ataupun Chanwoo. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua ada disini. Dan Ten bisa meminta 'kembaran'nya untuk membantu mengurusi dua _daemon_ ini.

Simple. Para _daemon_ hanya menyerang dengan api, atau serangan tiba-tiba. Terkadang mengeluarkan pusaran angin yang jelas tak berguna dalam pertarungan kecuali untuk mengecoh. Dan selalu berhadapan dengan si kembar di setiap pertarungan membuatnya sangat hapal tipe-tipe serangan mereka.

Jika Chanwoo, ia akan memulainya dengan serangan tiba-tiba. Mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu lengah dengan menendang bagian perutmu. Karena kekuatan yang Chanwoo miliki sedikit lebih rendah daripada kakak kembarnya, Ten membiarkan 'kembaran'nya yang mengurusnya.

Yunhyeong adalah tipe yang menunggu diserang sebelum menyerang. Ten tahu itu. Yang Ten lakukan hanya lah memancing Yunhyeong untuk mulai menyerangnya lebih dulu. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa membaca serangan Yunhyeong dan membalasnya.

Yang ada di pikiran Ten sekarang adalah, bagaimana mengalahkan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo secepat mungkin sebelum menolong Doyoung diatas sana. karena yang Ten tahu, salah satu _daemon_ yang berhadapan dengan Doyoung memiliki kemampuan diatas ketiga _daemon_ lainnya. Menyiksamu dengan menguasai pikiranmu. Memasuki pikiranmu dan membuatmu mengalami mimpi buruk yang akan menyiksa alam bawah sadarmu.

 _Doyoung bertahanlah sebentar.. aku berjanji tak akan lama.._

 _Braaaakkk!_

Ten baru saja menendang Yunhyeong hingga _daemon_ itu terpental dan menubruk lemari di belakangnya. Tendangan yang cukup kencang, karena lemari sebesar itu jatuh ke belakang dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

Hanya karena ia membaca kelengahan Yunhyeong, ia sudah bisa membuat _daemon_ itu tak bisa bangun paling tidak selama beberapa menit. Dan Ten memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk berlari ke atas, tempat dimana Doyoung dan dua _daemon_ lainnya berada.

" _Fufufu_ , kenapa terburu-buru, Chittaphon-ssi?"

Langkah kaki Ten terhenti ketika dua sosok _daemon_ yang harusnya Doyoung hadapi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Khawatir dengan temanmu yang lemah itu? Sayangnya ia sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya di atas sana. sebaiknya kau tak mengganggunya sekarang."

 _Sialan._

"Dua lawan satu?"

"Tunggu! Akan lebih seru kalau tiga lawan satu."

Tak jauh dari belakangnya, Ten bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ikut menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Dan suara yang sangat tak asing untuknya. Yunhyeong.

"Mau menunggu sampai _deity-_ mu itu terkejut menemukan istananya hancur hanya karena empat _daemon_ , atau membuat ia terkejut karena melihat dua dari anak emasnya sekarat di depan matanya langsung?"

Bodoh jika Ten membiarkan _deity_ mengalami pilihan yang kedua.

.

.

.

"Mark!"

"Donghyuck!"

Rasanya Yuta dan Hansol sudah sama-sama frustasi karena tak menemukan dua anak itu sedari tadi. Bahkan mereka begitu bodoh untuk mengabaikan kekuatan Hansol yang bisa berteleportasi dengan menyusuri setiap sudut dunia _immortel_ dengan kaki mereka.

"Ji! Lihat pusaran angin itu!"

Dari kejauhan, Yuta bisa melihat sebuah pusaran angin yang cukup besar. Termasuk benda-benda yang berterbangan ke segala arah. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Yuta yang melihatnya, tapi Hansol juga.

"Jangan sampai-" Hansol tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Yuta sudah menariknya dan segera berlari ke arah pusaran angin itu.

"Yuta!"

Hansol harus berteriak karena mereka yang semakin dekat dengan pusaran angin yang membuat suara bising terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga keduanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menahan tubuh Yuta yang hampir mencoba masuk ke dalam pusaran angin itu.

"Apa, Ji?! Di dalam sana pasti ada para _daemon_ bersama Donghyuck dan Mark!" Yuta juga harus berteriak, tapi dengan nada frustasi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau membawa pulang Donghyuck dengan keadaan tubuh lecet pada Doyoung.

"Kita tak akan pernah bisa menembus pusaran angin yang dibuat _daemon_ yang sedang bertarung! Kau tahu persis untuk apa para _daemon_ itu membuat pusaran angin!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Membiarkan _daemon_ itu menghabisi Donghyuck dan Mark?!"

Hansol mendesah pelan. Otaknya sedari tadi berpikir keras, memikirkan jalan agar mereka bisa menyelamatkan Donghyuck dan Mark. ia tak bisa sembarangan berteleportasi ke dalam pusaran angin, karena setiap _daemon_ yang membuat pusaran angin akan membuat penangkal bagi siapa pun yang ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Pusaran angin ini biasanya hanya akan _daemon_ keluarkan untuk duel satu lawan satu dan dalam pertarungan sengit yang biasanya membawa hasil seri sebelum pusaran angin ini dibuat. Dengan artian, siapa pun tak bisa keluar dari pusaran angin ini sebelum ada salah satu yang memenangkan pertandingan. Jika _daemon_ yang menang, mereka akan meninggalkan _immortel_ yang sekarat dalam pusaran angin itu beberapa saat sebelum pusaran angin itu menghilang. Tapi jika _immortel_ yang menang, _daemon_ akan membakar tubuh mereka sendiri dan menghilang dari sana dan hanya menyisakan abu hitam. Pusaran angin itu juga akan menghilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya _daemon_ itu.

Selain Ten, Yuta dan Hansol, Hansol tak pernah mengingat siapa _immortel_ lain yang menang melawan _daemon_ dalam pusaran angin itu. Bahkan beberapa tahun lalu, Doyoung kalah telak dengan _daemon_ bernama Junhoe yang benar-benar menghabisi Doyoung dalam sebuah pertarungan di dalam pusaran angin dan membuat Hansol kewalahan harus mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Doyoung.

"Kenapa melamun, Ji?! Kita harus cepat melakukan sesuatu!"

Hansol tak pernah berpikir para _daemon_ itu akan mengajak Donghyuck dan Mark berduel dalam pusaran angin. Hal itu tentu membuar para _daemon_ itu terlihat seperti pengecut, karena, tak pernah ada _daemon_ yang pernah mengajak _immortel_ di bawah umur untuk berduel dalam pusaran angin seperti ini.

"Biarkan mereka, Yuta."

"Apa?!"

Ingin rasanya Yuta meninju wajah Hansol sekarang juga. Apa yang dikatakan sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai _leader_ diantara dirinya, Ten dan Doyoung? Diam saja sementara Donghyuck dan Mark bisa dengan mudah dihabisi oleh para _daemon_ itu?

"Kau bilang yang masuk ke dalam markas utama adalah si _daemon_ kembar, Jinhwan dan Donghyuk kan?! Itu artinya yang ada di dalam sana adalah Junhoe dan Hanbin, Ji! Kau tahu mereka siapa? Kaki tangan Johnny! Kau tak pernah melihat si putra kerajaan ikut campur dalam pertempuran antara _immortel_ dan _daemon_ kan? Itu karena kehadiran Junhoe dan Hanbin saja bisa menghabisi beberapa _immortel_ sekaligus tanpa perlu si putra kerajaan turun tangan!"

Hansol tahu pasti hal itu. Ia tak pernah bisa meremehkan kemampuan Junhoe dan Hanbin. Selama ini memang ia dan Yuta yang selalu berhadapan dengan Junhoe dan Hanbin, karena keduanya adalah yang terkuat diantara kelompok kecil yang dibuat _deity_. Diantara mereka berempat, meski Ten sempat tak terima, tapi kenyataannya ia dan Yuta lebih kuat dibanding Ten dan Doyoung. Sama seperti Yuta dan Hansol, Junhoe dan Hanbin juga _daemon_ terkuat dan berada di tingkat sedikit di bawah si putra kerajaan, Johnny. Jika satu _daemon_ lagi yang jarang terlihat dalam pertarungan antara _immortel_ dan _daemon_ muncul, itu artinya lengkap sudah _devil trinity_. Kelompok kecil dalam komunitas _daemon_ yang besar dan kombinasi Yuta dan Hansol belum bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Bukan Hansol takut kalau tiba-tiba ada tiga _daemon_ di dalam sana dan bukan dua. Bukannya Hansol menghindari _devil trinity_ yang kemungkinan besar ada di dalam sana. Hansol hanya percaya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengalahkan _devil trinity_ untuk saat ini.

"Kau harus percaya pada Mark. Aku yakin ia akan melindungi Donghyuck di dalam sana."

Tubuh Hansol terhuyung ke depan saat Yuta mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya. "Mark dan Donghyuck sama-sama _immortel_ di bawah umur, Ji! Dan bukankah Mark belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali?!"

Itu yang Hansol khawatirkan saat ia memutuskan untuk menarik Yuta dan mencari Mark dan Donghyuck. Tapi rasanya Hansol ingin mempercayai ucapan _deity_ yang mengajaknya berbicara empat mata semalam dengannya.

 _"_ _Ji,"_

 _Hansol terkejut ketika melihat deity muncul di perpustakaan tengah malam seperti ini._

 _"_ _Deity? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Hansol segera menaruh buku di tangannya sebelum berjalan mendekati deity dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Memberi hormat. Yang dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh deity._

 _"_ _Apa kau sibuk untuk sekedar berbincang sambil meminum secangkir teh di ruanganku?"_

 _Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya. Deity tersenyum sebelum membuat gesture untuk Hansol mengikutinya di belakang. Yang tentunya Hansol lakukan, mengikuti deity untuk masuk ke ruangannya._

 _Hansol menatap bagaimana tangan deity yang terlihat bercahaya itu menuangkan teh di cangkirnya. Sebelum mempersilahkan Hansol untuk mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya sedikit._

 _"_ _Soal Lee Minhyung,"_

 _Deity selama ini memanggil Mark dengan nama kelahirannya, yang tak lain adalah nama Koreanya. Lee Minhyung._

 _"_ _Kau percaya kalau Minhyung adalah immortel terkuat kedua setelah Taeyong kan?"_

 _Tentu Hansol percaya. Adoptive Memory, kekuatan itu ada di bab 2 dalam buku kumpulan kekuatan immortel. Karena buku itu disusun sesuai dengan tingkat kekuatannya, maka kekuatan yang ada pada tubuh Mark otomatis menduduki kedudukan kekuatan yang terkuat untuk saat ini. Hanya karena Taeyong belum bergabung bersama mereka._

 _"_ _Hanya ada satu immortel yang akan memiliki kekuatan Adoptive Memory. Dan aku yakin, siapapun yang berpartner dengan immortel terkuat adalah immortel terkuat lainnya."_

 _Deity memasang senyuman hangat, ciri khas pemimpin immortel itu. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Adoptive Memory selain itu?"_

 _Hansol tentu mengingat dengan baik setiap baris yang ada di bab 2. Yang menjelaskan secara rinci tentang Adoptive Memory._

 _"_ _Mark memiliki kekuatan untuk menyimpan setiap gerakan yang ia lihat di dalam memorinya. Tanpa perlu mencobanya pun, Mark akan bisa meniru gerakan-gerakan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Sedikit berbeda dengan Taeyong, mungkin. Tak heran mereka adalah partner."_

 _Deity menepuk pundak Hansol pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri di teras balkon. Dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada pagar balkon. Membuat Hansol ikut berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya di samping pemimpin mereka itu._

 _"_ _Mungkin itu secara singkatnya. Tapi ada banyak hal yang tak akan kau duga-duga yang akan dilakukan Minhyung ke depannya. Jadi Hansol,"_

 _Deity mengalihkan padangannya yang sebelumnya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam._

 _"_ _Biarkan Minhyung untuk memiliki waktu bebasnya. Ia masih di bawah umur, lagipula. Aku tahu kemarin aku baru saja memberitahu kalian untuk berhati-hati pada para daemon karena mereka bisa kapan saja merusak penangkal yang kau buat. Akan ada tugas yang berat yang akan ia tanggung dalam umur semuda itu jika Taeyong sudah bergabung dengan kita nantinya. Jadi, biarkan lah Minhyung menikmati masa mudanya sedikit lebih lama."_

 _"_ _Tapi jika sesuatu yang tak terduga itu terjadi begitu cepat? Maksudku, mungkin bisa saja besok daemon berhasil merusak penangkal yang kubuat dan masuk ke dunia kita."_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan Lee siblings, Ji."_

 _Lee siblings. Sebutan untuk dua immortel terkuat. Dalam buku yang deity berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Hansol menemukan informasi tentang Lee siblings. Kenyataan yang diluar dugaan._

 _"_ _Jadi Lee Taeyong dan Lee Minhyung benar-benar.."_

 _"_ _Saudara kandung."_

"Mark bisa menggunakan kekuatannya bahkan tanpa berlatih?" Yuta akhirnya bersuara setelah Hansol menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia ingin Yuta tetap disini bersamanya. Tak mencoba hal bodoh untuk menerobos masuk pusaran angin itu.

"Kalau ia terdesak. Aku yakin keadaannya berada dalam pusaran angin seperti ini sudah cukup untuk mendesaknya menggunakan kekuatan itu."

Yuta menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum memijat keningnya. Mencoba mencerna ulang ucapan Hansol tentang kekuatan Mark tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menunggu, mungkin? Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu, Yuta."

Yuta mengerang. "Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Gelengan kepala Hansol membuat Yuta memutar bola matanya. Ya, mau tak mau mereka harus menunggu. Yuta tak tahu ia pernah meragukan Hansol sebesar ini. Seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Hansol, ia tak pernah meragukan pemuda itu. Tapi mengingat apa saja bisa terjadi di dalam pusaran angin itu, Yuta tak bisa mengelak untuk meragukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _leader_ mereka itu.

 _"_ _Yuta.."_

Suara yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya itu membuat Yuta menoleh ke arah Hansol seketika. "Ji, apa kau mendengarnya?"

Hansol membalas Yuta dengan tatapan bingung. "Mendengar apa? Suara dari pusaran angin? Atau suara Mark dan Donghyuck?"

 _"_ _Yuta.."_

Bukan. Suara yang ia dengar bukan suara Mark ataupun Donghyuck. Apalagi suara dari pusaran angin.

"Ji, kau bilang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu, kan?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tak masalah jika kau menunggu sendirian disini kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada yang membutuhkanku. Sekarang. Maaf, Ji! Aku percaya padamu dan _deity_ kalau Mark bisa mengurus semuanya!"

Hansol tak mencegah Yuta yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat ke arah lain. Teralu cepat hingga dalam hitungan detik saja Hansol sudah tak melihat sosok Yuta.

"Aku tak tahu kau selambat itu, Nakamoto." Hansol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap pusaran angin di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, pusaran angin di hadapan Hansol membelah menjadi dua. Hansol yang menyaksikan bagaimana pusaran angin itu membelah tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Apalagi saat ia melihat diantara pusaran angin yang membelah itu, sosok Hanbin tergeletak di tanah tak berdaya sementara Junhoe tampak kewalahan untuk membiarkan pusaran angin itu terus terbelah dengan kekuatannya.

Hanya satu kesimpulannya. Hansol tak seharusnya meragukan ucapan _deity._

Tampak jelas Junhoe tak bisa untuk menahan pusaran angin itu untuk lebih lama terbelah seperti itu. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengangkat tubuh Hanbin dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Membiarkan secara perlahan pusaran angin itu kembali menyatu. Hansol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke dalam pusaran itu.

Hansol pikir pusaran itu akan menghilang ketika Hanbin dan Junhoe sudah menghilang dari sana. bahkan Hansol sempat berpikir bahwa masih ada satu _daemon_ di dalam sana yang menandakan duel belum benar-benar selesai. Tapi tak menemukan siapapun kecuali Mark yang tampak memeluk tubuh Donghyuck dengan erat membuat Hansol segera mengambil kesimpulan akhir.

Ini hanya pusaran angin bohongan. Bungan pusaran angin yang biasa digunakan para _daemon._ Itu artinya sedari tadi Hansol dan Yuta bisa menembus masuk pusaran angin itu.

"Mark! Donghyuck!"

Meski Hansol tahu siapa yang menang dalam duel kali ini, tapi Hansol tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya saat melihat Mark yang menutupi tubuh Donghyuck dari penglihatannya karena tengah memeluknya.

"Hyung!"

Hansol bisa bernafas lega saat Donghyuck, tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Mark dan berlari untuk menubruk tubuhnya. Bocah itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dalam pelukannya. Hansol berusaha menenangkannya sekaligus mengecek apakah ada tubuh Donghyuck yang terluka.

Lagi, Hansol bernafas lega saat ia tak menemukan luka yang berarti selain goresan tipis di permukaan kulit bagian tangan Donghyuck. Hansol dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Donghyuck lagi sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada Mark.

Mark terlihat sedikit lebih parah dari Donghyuck. Ada darah kering di bawah hidungnya. Dan beberapa bagian pakaiannya robek dan menyisakan bekas terbakar. Rambutnya juga terlihat begitu acak-acakan. Tapi tak ada luka yang parah yang tampak dan Mark bisa berjalan tanpa hambatan untuk menghampirinya dan Donghyuck.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Hansol tersenyum kecil sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak surai hitam Mark. Semakin membuat berantakan surai itu.

"Apa lagi, Mark? Yang baru saja terjadi adalah kau yang mengalahkan salah satu _daemon_ terkuat, iya kan?"

"Ta-tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua itu. Ma-maksudku-"

"Kau yang terhebat, Mark."

Hansol memotong ucapan Mark sebelum membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya juga. Ia tak berhenti mengucapkan rasa syukur karena masih bisa menemukan keduanya dalam keadaan utuh.

.

.

.

Taeil berlari sekuat kakinya bisa membawanya semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia temukan untuk mengobati Doyoung yang tak berhenti mengerang kesakitan meski dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

 _Nightmare._ Pasti Jinhwan baru saja memberikan _nightmare_ pada Doyoung. Memanipulasi pikirannya sekarang dan tengah menikmatinya dari kejauhan karena ia memegang control atas pikiran Doyoung.

Taeil tahu ia telat untuk datang menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu. Harusnya ia membawa Doyoung pergi dari markas begitu ia mendengar perbincangan Junhoe dan Hanbin tentang balas dendam yang akan mereka lampiaskan pada salah satu anggota _immortel_ baru yang berasal dari dunia manusia. Harusnya Taeil tak membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Junhoe menyiksa Doyoung lebih parah daripada Jinhwan menyiksanya sekarang.

Meskipun tak separah yang Junhoe lakukan, tetap saja penyiksaan yang dilakukan kaum _daemon_ tetap akan menyiksa kaum _immortel_ paling tidak sampai ia merasa seperti apa saat malaikat pencabut nyawa mencabut nyawamu. Meski itu tak benar-benar dicabut nyawanya.

Taeil tak bisa kembali ke dunia _daemon_ sekarang. Tidak jika ia tengah membawa Doyoung sekarang. Apalagi tetap di dunia _immortel_ dan membiarkan sahabat-sahabat Doyoung yang merawat pemuda itu. Tidak, karena Taeil tak bisa hanya menatap Doyoung dari kejauhan saat pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Taeil ingin ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat penderitaan Doyoung, dan merawat Doyoung sampai masa _healing_ -nya selesai.

Ia tak peduli dengan Johnny yang akan mencarinya karena ia yang hilang tiba-tiba. Atau para _immortel_ yang akan panik seratus persen ketika tahu Doyoung menghilang dari markas. Setidaknya ia telah memberitahu orang yang paling ia percaya bahwa ia yang akan merawat Doyoung.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Doyoung.

.

.

.

"Bangun dari tidur cantikmu, _sleeping beauty_?"

Tubuh Taeyong tersentak saat mendengar suara lain di kamarnya. Matanya segera terarah ke sumber suara.

Bola mata Taeyong membulat sempurna. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak, tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Taeyong penakut, ingat itu. Ia sangat benci film _horror_ karena itu artinya ia harus melihat berbagai penampakan hantu yang menyeramkan. Tapi melihatnya di kehidupan nyata seperti ini.. Taeyong benar-benar ingin pingsan saja saat ini.

" _Hei_ , aku bukan hantu. Setampan diriku kau bilang hantu?"

Taeyong tak memperdulikan ucapan sosok yang entah bagaimana caranya muncul di kamarnya itu dan mengambil bantal terdekat dengannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. _Ah,_ ia kan hantu. Bisa menampakkan wujudnya kapan saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan hantu!"

Taeyong terkejut saat bantal yang seharusnya menghalangi matanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sosok asing di kamarnya itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Ia bahkan hampir menjerit tertahan begitu sadar bantal itu bergerak sendiri disaat ia mengira sosok itu yang mengambilnya.

Ternyata benar, sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya itu adalah hantu.

"Kau tak pernah menyebut pemuda Nakamoto itu hantu tapi kau sudah tiga kali menyebutku hantu. Tak adil."

 _BAHKAN IA BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!_ Taeyong benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka bisa melihat hantu di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Hei, aku berwujud sepertimu, kau tahu? Bahkan kakiku menapak tanah!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Taeyong dengan cepat mengambil boneka _spongebob_ miliknya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah sosok itu. karena sosok itu baru saja berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Boneka yang lucu." Sosok itu berujar dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Tapi kakinya tak berhenti untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Taeyong.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Taeyong melempar boneka kuning di tangannya. Hanya untuk melihat boneka kesayangannya terbakar sebelum sedikitpun mengenai tubuh sosok itu.

"Kau membakar boneka kesayanganku!"

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya. Taeyong sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa terlihat seperti anak-anak begini. Mungkin efek demam yang tak turun turun dan ia yang ketakutan karena mendapati hantu di kamarnya.

Taeyong terlalu takut untuk membiarkan matanya terus terbuka saat sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya. Siapapun sosok ini, meski ia sempat menyebut nama Yuta tadi, ia tak yakin bahwa sosok ini berniat baik padanya. Siapa yang terlihat berniat baik jika kau dengan lancangnya membakar boneka _sponge_ kuning milik Taeyong?

 _Ting tong!_

"Taeyong hyung~"

Bukan hanya tubuh Taeyong yang terlonjak mendengar suara Jaehyun yang terdengar melalui _intercom_ setelah sebelumnya suara bel yang menggema di dalam apartemennya. Tapi sosok yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke tempat tidur Taeyong juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taeyong hyung~ Aku membawakan eskrim kesukaanmu! Ayolah~ bukakan pintunya aku kepanasan nih! Udara di luar panas sekali!"

Bagaimana ia bisa membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun jika bergerak sedikit saja dari posisinya sekarang ia tak berani? Dengan pengawasan hantu di dekatnya itu?

"Hyung! Cepat sedikit~ Aku lapar nih!"

Jika sedang tak berada dalam situasi seperti ini –berada satu ruangan dengan hantu, mungkin Taeyong sudah menyiapkan sapu untuk memukul Jaehyun ketika membuka pintu apartemennya nanti.

 _Oh Tuhan, kembalikan Jaehyun yang dulu!_

Angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang di dalam kamarnya membuat Taeyong mau tak mau membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Meski takut, tapi ia penasaran apa yang hantu itu lakukan selanjutnya setelah dengan seenaknya membakar boneka kesayangannya.

Lagi, matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamarnya selain jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan tirainya yang berterbangan karena angin.

"Hyung! Aku akan pulang kalau kau tak membukakan pintunya dalam hitungan sepuluh.. Sembilan.. delapan.."

"A-aku datang!"

Taeyong mencoba menyahuti Jaehyun, berharap bocah itu berhenti mengoceh dan membuat kepalanya tambah sakit. Setengah berteriak, meski ragu Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya.

Taeyong buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan susah payah keluar dari kamarnya.

Mungkin penampakan hantu tadi hanya halusinasinya. Tapi sumpah, ia yakin teman Yuta tak memiliki wajah putih pucat dan _eyeliner_ hitam di bawah matanya. Jika memang ia _immortel_ seperti itu, Taeyong benar-benar tak pernah berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Yuta untuk masuk ke dalam komunitas _immortel._

.

.

.

Yuta berlari sekuat kakinya bisa. Tangannya mengepal kuat ketika tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat dari jarak penglihatannya. Rahangnya juga sudah mengatup kuat seiring dengan suara yang ia dengar berasal tak jauh dari depannya.

 _Sial._

"Ten!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ harusnya bilang kalau kau terkena _summer cold._ Aku kan tak harus capek-capek mengantri di kedai eskrim yang baru buka hanya untuk membawakanmu eskrim ini. Eh, kau malah tak bisa memakannya."

Taeyong tak berhenti cemberut. Menatap sedih ke arah dua baskom es krim yang ada di meja makan.

"Aku mana tahu kalau kau mau main kesini."

Terdengar helaan nafas Jaehyun yang sekarang beranjak untuk duduk di sampingnya. Taeyong bisa merasakan punggung tangan Jaehyun menempel pada dahinya.

"Suhu tubuhmu cukup tinggi. Istirahatlah di kamar. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk _hyung_."

"Maksudmu kau memasak?"

Jaehyun menautkan alisnya, menatap Taeyong tak mengerti. "Memangnya apalagi _hyung_?"

"Aku tak suka ada yang mengacak-ngacak dapurku."

Taeyong pikir Jaehyun akan memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tapi nyatanya pemuda itu malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai coklat miliknya.

"Kau meragukanku, _hyung_?"

Tanpa sadar Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, siapa tahu. Selama kau berkunjung disini aku selalu menyuguhkanmu makanan."

Dua lesung pipi yang dalam itu terpampang di wajah tampan Jaehyun. "Tidurlah, _hyung._ Kau akan terbangun dengan sendirinya ketika menyium aroma masakanku."

"Maksudmu kembali ke kamarku?"

Lagi, Taeyong melontarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar lucu di telinga Jaehyun. "Alam bawah sadarmu pasti mengambil alih dirimu, _hyung._ Sedari tadi kau melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak penting. Memangnya kau mau tidur dimana? Di ruang tamu?"

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Lebih baik daripada harus bertemu dengan hantu itu." Dan bergumam dengan pelan. Tapi sayangnya Jaehyun menangkap gumaman pelan Taeyong itu.

"Hantu apa _hyung_?"

"Kalau kuceritakan kau pasti tak percaya."

Ketika melihat Jaehyun tertawa kecil, Taeyong ingin sekali menimpuk wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Oh tidak, siapa Jaehyun mentertawakannya?

"Benar kan, demam membuatmu berhalusinasi."

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi!"

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, _hyung._ Jika memang ada, mereka tak akan menampakkan diri mereka di siang bolong seperti ini."

"Pokoknya aku benar-benar melihatnya, Jae!"

Jaehyun hendak tertawa, kali ini lebih kencang. Tapi tatapan tajam tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kuusir kau dari apartemenku."

Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau harus istirahat, _hyung._ " Akhirnya, setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya Jaehyun kembali berujar.

"Aku bisa beristirahat disini."

"Tidak nyaman, _hyung._ Yang ada punggungmu akan terasa sakit semua ketika bangun."

"Aku tak mau ke kamar, Jae. Tidak untuk sekarang."

Kedua tangan Jaehyun terangkat ke udara, tanda menyerah. "Oke, terserah _hyung._ Jangan salahkan aku jika punggungmu terasa sakit nantinya. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu dulu."

Jaehyun hendak beranjak, tapi tangan Taeyong menahannya. Membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau kembali menatap mata bulat milik Taeyong itu. Yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, penakut. Ayo kita ke dapur."

Dan Jaehyun berakhir memasak di siang hari dengan Taeyong menemaninya. Taeyong tertidur, dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya di atas meja makan. Mungkin lebih parah dibanding ia harus tidur di ruang tamu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Taeyong tak mau ditinggal sendirian. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu sosok itu akan muncul lagi nantinya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sekalian ingin mengawasi Jaehyun agar tak mengacak-ngacak dapurnya. Namun kenyataannya, ia malah tertidur dan lupa untuk mengawasi Jaehyun.

"Kau sangat mengundang untuk dipeluk, _hyung._ Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali saat melihatmu merajuk tadi." Jaehyun berbisik, tentu setelah yakin Taeyong benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap tak percaya isi markas utama mereka. Begitu hancur, tak berbentuk. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia semakin panik ketika melihat keadaan markas mereka. Ia sudah sangat panik saat ia mendengar suara Ten. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya itu bisa bertahan lebih lama selama ia kesini.

Yuta berlari ke lantai atas, entah kenapa. Ia merasa bahwa Ten ada disana. Yuta tak pernah tahu instingnya bisa sekuat seperti sekarang ini.

"Ten!"

Kakinya tak berhenti menaiki tangga melingkar itu. Keadaan markas sangat parah. Lebih parah dibanding kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat para _daemon_ menyusup. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya para _daemon_ itu menyusup ke markas dan menghancurkannya. Sebenarnya tak masalah, karena dengan alat-alat di laboratorium Hansol semuanya akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu singkat. Yang menjadi masalah adalah dimana Ten dan Doyoung yang seharusnya ada di markas sekarang?

"Chittaphon!"

Yuta sudah berteriak frustasi ketika ia tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu dimana pun.

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Langkah kakinya bahkan lebih frustasi dibanding raut wajahnya sekarang.

"Sialan!"

Di saat genting seperti ini Yuta dengan bodohnya malah tersandung patahan kayu di lantai. Jika Ten ada disini, ia sudah mentertawai Yuta habis-habisan.

Tunggu! Bicara mentertawai Yuta, kenapa Yuta mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya tak jauh di belakangnya?

"Kau sangat tidak keren, Nakamoto. Kalau Taeyong melihatmu hancur sudah reputasimu di matanya."

Kedua bola mata Yuta membola. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Hanya sepuluh meter di belakangnya, Ten berdiri tegap dengan tawa mengejek terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau.." Yuta berjalan mendekati Ten sembari meneliti setiap inci tubuh sahabatnya itu. Baju yang Ten kenakan memang dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dengan bekas bakaran dimana-mana, tapi tak ada luka yang berarti di tubuh Ten. Hanya goresan yang terlihat di wajahnya dan darah kering di sudut bibirnya.

"sialan."

Kali ini Yuta mengumpat, tapi dengan senyum lega yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Kuharap para _daemon_ itu membunuhmu."

Yuta tahu ucapannya bodoh. Mana mungkin _immortel_ bisa mati? Lihat saja bagaimana Ten memutar bola matanya sebelum menoyor kepala pemuda keturunan Jepang itu.

"Balik lagi ke bangku sekolah bersama Mark dan Donghyuck sana!"

Yuta meringis. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Doyoung?"

Tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menegang seketika mendengar nama salah satu sahabat mereka yang lain. "Sial," dan mengumpat sebelum berlari ke lantai paling atas, dimana seharusnya Doyoung berada.

"Ten?!"

Yuta yang tak mengerti kenapa Ten lari begitu saja dengan cepat mengikuti langkah pemuda Thailand itu. Baru saja Yuta bernafas lega saat melihat Ten baik-baik saja, sekarang kenyataan apa lagi yang harus ia terima? Nasib Donghyuck dan Mark saja belum pasti, lalu sekarang Doyoung?

" _Daemon_ sialan itu.. Aku akan membalasnya!"

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengusak surai coklat milik Taeyong perlahan, setelah menepuk pipi pemuda itu tak mempan, karena Taeyong tak kunjung bangun.

"Eung.."

 _Akhirnya._

Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk membangunkan kakak tingkatnya itu, akhirnya dua bola mata _hazel_ itu terbuka. Mengerjap sesaat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang membuat kepala Taeyong pusing.

"Makanannya sudah siap, _hyung_. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak mengacaukan dapurmu."

Dengan enggan Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk makan. Perutnya saja mual saat aroma masakan memasuki indera penciumannya. Tapi tubuhnya bisa makin parah kalau ia tak makan. Sudah berapa lama perutnya dibiarkan kosong?

Jaehyun menaruh sup yang tampaknya lezat tapi sama sekali tak menggugah selera Taeyong.

"Tenang _hyung,_ aku tak menaruh apapun ke dalam supnya."

Taeyong mengerang sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Oooh, _hyung_ kode mau disuapin ya? Bilang dong dari tadi, _hyung_."

Sebelum Jaehyun meraih sendok untuk menyuapi Taeyong, tangan Taeyong bergerak lebih dulu untuk meraih sendoknya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Tak baik mentertawakan orang sakit. Tapi bagaimana Jaehyun tak ingin tertawa, saat sifat _tsundere_ kakak tingkatnya kambuh dan memaksakan dirinya makan sendiri sementara sendok di tangannya sedari tadi terus bergetar?

"Sini, _hyung_."

Tak peduli dengan tatapan Taeyong yang hendak memprotesnya, Jaehyun merebut sendok di tangan Taeyong dan mulai menyuapi Taeyong. Meski yang lebih tua memberikan tatapan tajam dan tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, pada akhirnya makanan itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Taeyong.

"Setelah ini kau harus minum obat dan istirahat di kamar."

Mendengar kata kamar membuat tubuh Taeyong menegang. _Oh, jangan lagi._

"Kutemani, _hyung_."

Helaan nafas lega lolos dari bibir Taeyong. Tapi debaran jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat. Wajahnya juga terasa panas.

 _Ah, sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh istirahat._

.

.

.

Yuta melipat dadanya, menatap Hansol tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maksudmu apa salah satu _daemon_ membawa kabur Doyoung dan kau menyuruh kita untuk tak menyusulnya?!" lain dengan Yuta, tampaknya Ten tak bisa menahan emosinya. Mendengar ucapan Hansol beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ten merasa tak terima. Meskipun ia dan Doyoung sering bertengkar, sama halnya seperti Yuta, Doyoung tetap lah sahabat dan keluarganya yang akan selalu ia lindungi.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak kalian tahu tentang Doyoung."

 _Braaakk!_

"Karena itu cepat beritahu dan jangan bertele-tele Ji!"

Jujur, Yuta tak pernah melihat Ten semarah ini. Tapi Ten tak salah, Yuta juga ingin meninju wajah Hansol yang tampak tenang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya saja ia mencoba menjaga emosinya, takut Mark dan Donghyuck yang berada di ruang sebelah mendengar mereka.

Sekembalinya Hansol yang membawa Mark dan Donghyuck ke markas, Hansol memang menyuruh Mark untuk menenangkan Donghyuck di kamarnya. Sementara mereka bertiga disini, di perpustakaan pribadi Hansol untuk berbicara enam mata.

"Kenapa Doyoung tak bisa menghubungi Donghyuck sebelumnya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Donghyuck?"

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa malah balik bertanya?

"Karena Donghyuck menghalanginya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Hansol menggeleng pelan. "Harusnya Doyoung yang menceritakan semuanya, bukan aku. Sejujurnya, saat Doyoung mengatakan ibunya hamil adiknya, yang ia maksud bukan ibu kandungnya. Melainkan bibinya yang tak lain adalah adik dari ibunya."

"Bukankah marga Donghyuck.."

"Keluarga Doyoung mengangkat Donghyuck menjadi anak mereka saat ibu kandung Donghyuck memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia selamanya. Ia tak ingin tinggal di dunia _immortel_ hanya untuk dihantui kehadiran mantan suaminya."

"Ibu Donghyuck manusia?"

"Bukan, ia _immortel_ , sama seperti kita. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk tidak kembali lagi kesini dan hidup abadi di dunia manusia."

Jujur, Yuta sangat tak menyangka hal ini. Selama ini Doyoung dan Donghyuck benar-benar terlihat seperti saudara kandung yang sering bertengkar namun saling menyayangi. Yuta bahkan kadang iri dengan keduanya saat sedang bercengkrama.

"Kenapa.. kenapa Doyoung tak pernah cerita?"

Yuta menoleh kea rah Ten. Pemuda itu menatap kosong lurus ke depannya. Pasti merasa terkhianati setelah selama ini Doyoung menutupi kebohongannya.

"Menjaga perasaan Donghyuck. Donghyuck tak suka saat nama ibunya disebut. Anak itu memiliki trauma yang cukup besar. Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka tetap memiliki hubungan darah. Hal yang tak wajar bagi _immortel_ bisa berkomunikasi jika mereka bukan partner ataupun saudara kandung. Tapi ikatan batin antara Doyoung dan Donghyuck yang kuat lah yang bisa membuat hal itu terjadi. Sayangnya, tidak setiap saat mereka bisa berkomunikasi seperti itu."'

"Lalu? Mengenai dimana Doyoung berada sekarang?"

"Jangan bilang kalau _daemon_ itu juga memiliki hubungan darah denngan Doyoung?"

Gelengan kepala dari Hansol membuat keduanya menghela nafas lega.

"Bukan hubungan darah yang Doyoung miliki dengan _daemon_ yang membawanya pergi. Tapi hubungan yang bahkan tak bisa kalian lihat secara kasat mata tetapi bisa kalian rasakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang tak selalu bisa kalian lihat secara gamblang tapi bisa kalian rasakan?"

 _Oh tidak.._ " _Daemon_ itu.." suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Yuta mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya setelah merasa Ten menuntut jawaban secepatnya. "kekasih Doyoung?"

Mungkin yang Ten dengar dari mulut Yuta jauh lebih mengejutkan dibanding apa yang Hansol ucapkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Taeyong merasakan pusing di kepalanya sedikit mereda saat ia membuka matanya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Berkat sup dan obat yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam percernaannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah bangun?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandinya, dimana Jaehyun keluar dengan rambut basah dan handuk di bahunya. Untungnya Jaehyun sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kalau tidak jangan salahkan Taeyong jika koleksi boneka _spongebob_ miliknya berterbangan kea rah Jaehyun.

"Kau mandi?"

"Tubuhku berkeringat, _hyung_. Gara-gara kau mematikan pendingin ruangannya. Salahmu kan tak mau kupeluk dan memilih untuk tidur tanpa pendingin ruangan."

Taeyong menendang kaki Jaehyun yang seenaknya naik ke tempat tidurnya. Tak peduli pemuda itu meringis saat tubuhnya mendarat di lantai keras kamarnya.

"Kau ini beneran sakit atau tidak sih?! Kuat sekali nendangnya."

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Jaehyun, Taeyong menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?!"

Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaehyun sekilas. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan.

"Sedang sakit bukannya jadi kucing manis malah jadi anjing galak."

"Aku mendengarnya Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa meringis sebelum memilih berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Namun saat kakinya hampir melangkah keluar kamar Taeyong, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya membuat dahi Jaehyun mengernyit.

"Ya?"

 _"_ _Jaehyun! Aku membutuhkanmu!"_

"Kau tak pernah membutuhkanku."

 _"_ _Aku serius! Kau harus kemari sekarang!"_

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggangguku. Bukannya kau selalu mengganggu si-"

 _"_ _Cepat bodoh! Atau kau mau aku muncul di hadapan Taeyong dan membuatnya membencimu selamanya?"_

Jaehyun mengerang.

"Lima menit."

Jaehyun mengakhiri panggilan itu sebelum berjalan cepat keluar kamar _._ Menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang menggonta-ganti _channel_ di layar persegi panjang di depannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tadi sudah menghangatkan supnya. Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?"

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun sekilas. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Jung."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu tak apa jika aku pulang sekarang kan?"

"Pulanglah."

"Aku janji akan kemari lagi besok pagi. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Taeyong tak merespon saat tangan besar Jaehyun mengacak surai coklatnya. Bahkan Taeyong tak melirik Jaehyun sekilas pun saat si jangkung keluar dari apartemennya.

Kepergian Jaehyun membuat suasana apartemennya mendadak hening. Taeyong melirik sekelilingnya. Ia lupa kalau tadi siang ia baru saja memohon pada Jaehyun untuk tak meninggalkannya karena sewaktu-waktu hantu menyeramkan yang mengganggunya bisa muncul kapan saja.

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di meja depannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Jaehyun.

 _To : Jae-pig_

 _Cepat kembali, bodoh. Kalau hantu itu muncul tiba2 bagaimana?!_

Tapi sampai tengah malam, tak ada balasan dari Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Ten hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun bahkan saat Hansol mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Ten. Yuta sadar kenapa sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Jujur, ia juga merasa dikhianati oleh Doyoung. Kenapa Doyoung hanya menceritakan semuanya pada Hansol, tapi tidak dengannya dan Ten?

Yuta paham kalau Hansol adalah partner dari Doyoung. Tapi mereka berempat sudah bersama-sama saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar bahkan sampai usia mereka yang 300 tahun lebih. Jadi Doyoung menganggap mereka selama ini apa?

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita melindungi Mark?"

Yuta dan Hansol sama terkejutnya, tak menduga Ten akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga.

"Kita tidak perlu melindungi Mark. Mark lah yang akan melindungi kita."

Ten membuang nafasnya kasar. "Mark memang hebat bisa mengalahkan Hanbin sampai membuatnya terluka parah. Bahkan membuat Junhoe pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas apa yang sudah Mark perbuat pada Hanbin. Tapi kau lupa itu hanya dua _daemon_ dari _devil trinity_. Tapi kalau putra raja _daemon_ yang sebentar lagi kau bilang akan diangkat menjadi raja itu yang menyerang?"

Beda dengan sebelumnya, Ten tampaknya lebih bisa menguasai emosinya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam sementara Hansol memberitahukan apa saja yang ia dan Ten belum ketahui.

"Kurasa hanya satu jawabannya. Kita harus membawa Taeyong kemari."

Yuta mendesah pelan. "Mustahil, Ji! Aku saja kesusahan membujuknya!"

"Kalau dengan cara halus tak bisa ada yang namanya memaksa, kan?"

"Culik saja Taeyong dan bawa ia kemari."

"Jangan!" Yuta melompat dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Taeyong akan benar-benar membenciku jika kita menculiknya kesini!"

"Nakamoto dan cinta bodohnya itu."

Yuta tak memperdulikan ucapan Ten. Ia punya usul yang jauh lebih baik daripada menculik Taeyong dan membawanya ke dunia _immortel_.

"Suruh Mark yang membujuk Taeyong! kau bilang Mark adik kandungnya kan?"

Tapi tampaknya Hansol yang kali ini tidak setuju dengan usul Yuta.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Taeyong dan Mark mungkin tak mengingat satu sama lain. Orang tuanya berpisah saat keduanya masih sangat kecil. Dan Mark mungkin lupa kalau ia pernah punya kakak laki-laki dari Korea, bukan kakaknya yang sekarang berada di Kanada."

"Tapi mereka itu _immortel_ terkuat, Ji. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus mengingat satu sama lain agar bisa melindungi kita semua kan?"

Hansol menghela nafasnya sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya.

" _Deity_ memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu keduanya bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan darah."

Kalau sudah membawa nama _deity_ , Yuta hanya bisa mengerang dan membanting tubuhnya di kursi kayu yang keras.

"Culik calon kekasihmu itu kesini, bakamoto. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Yuta melirik Ten sinis. Ternyata Ten yang ia kira akan berada di pihaknya malah memihak pada Hansol yang sebelumnya ia bentak-bentak itu.

"Tapi Taeyong sedang sakit."

"Kau lupa aku bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit?"

Rasanya Yuta ingin melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya ke wajah Ten dan Hansol sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang tertidur pulas di balik selimut tebal itu. Setelah sedari tadi kedua kelopak mata bocah itu terus terbuka, dan bibir bocah itu terus bertanya pada Mark tentang keadaan Doyoung, akhirnya bocah itu tertidur pulas juga di kasur Hansol.

Ya, karena serangan para makhluk yang Donghyuck sebut _daemon_ itu menghancurkan sebagian besar markas utama, termasuk kamarnya dan Donghyuck, mau tak mau Mark dan Donghyuck harus mengungsi sampai Hansol menyelesaikan semua kerusakan di markas.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat kepala Mark sakit. Semua gambaran tentang hal-hal fiksi yang selama ini hanya pernah Mark lihat di layar, kali ini ia mengalaminya sendiri. Bahkan dirinya, yang entah bagaimana bergerak sendiri saat itu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tentu diluar akal pikirannya.

Jika bertanya apakah Mark takut? Siapa yang tidak takut jika kau seperti di ujung ajalmu dan bertarung melawan makhluk entah apa pastinya yang menyerangmu dengan api yang berkobar? Mark takut setengah mati, bahkan sampai ia berada di dalam markas pun ia tidak merasa aman. Bagaimana pun markas juga hancur karena serangan makhluk itu.

Tapi jika bertanya apakah Mark menyesal telah menerima tawaran Ten untuk datang ke dunia penuh fiksi yang benar-benar belum Mark pahami sama sekali, maka Mark mungkin akan memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Ia mungkin menyesal, tapi melihat bagaimana ia baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya dan Donghyuck dari dua makhluk bernama _daemon_ membuat Mark harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyesal.

Kalau nyatanya memang ia dibutuhkan disini, dan ia menyesal lalu meminta Ten untuk mengembalikannya ke dunianya, bagaimana dengan Donghyuck? Sementara bocah itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya sejak Hansol membawa mereka kembali ke markas. Bagaimana dengan Hansol, yang mengatakan bahwa ia berharap banyak padanya untuk menyelamatkan tak hanya para _immortel_ tapi juga para manusia? Lalu bagaimana dengan partner _immortel_ -nya? Tak mungkin ia kembali ke dunia manusia tanpa bertemu dengan _immortel_ terkuat itu kan?

"Mark?"

Tubuh Mark terlonjak keget saat mendengar suara Hansol di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap sosok yang memiliki jarak umur 300 tahun lebih dengannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, _hyung_."

Sosok itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum hangat yang bisa menenangkan perasaan gelisah Mark untuk sesaat.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Kini Hansol ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur bersamanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak surai hitam milik Donghyuck perlahan, agar tak membangunkan bocah itu.

"Aku sedang menjaga Donghyuck, _hyung_."

Hansol menatap Mark lembut. "Biar _hyung_ yang menjaga kalian berdua. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah apa yang terjadi padamu dan Donghyuck. _Hyung_ yang akan terjaga dan menjaga kalian."

Hati Mark menghangat. Ucapan Hansol terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang berjanji untuk melindungi adiknya. Bahkan Mark tak pernah mendengar ucapan itu terucap dari kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya itu terlalu cuek, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan terlalu sering mengabaikan Mark.

"Tidurlah, Mark." Kali ini Hansol mendorong pelan tubuh Mark agar ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Donghyuck. Donghyuck bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya saat Hansol mengatur posisi selimut agar benda tebal itu menyelimuti dua tubuh sekaligus.

"Selamat malam, Mark.." Hansol mengusak rambut Mark sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

Sepeninggalan Hansol, Mark tetap terjaga dengan mata yang tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Kehangatan ini.. meski tak sehangat seperti saat ia berkumpul bersama keluarganya di Kanada, tapi kehangatan ini lah yang memberatkan hatinya untuk berpikir meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun saat mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya. Tubuhnya otomatis melompat dari sofa yang berubah menjadi tempat tidurnya karena Taeyong terlalu takut untuk menetap di kamarnya dalam waktu yang lama. Masih dengan langkah gontai, Taeyong berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk Jaehyun, yang bahkan tak membalas pesannya semalam.

"Ya Jung Jaehyun siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kesini pagi pagi begi- Yuta?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihaihai~ siapa yang masih ingat sama fic ini? Aku udah pernah cerita kan kalo akunku yang **kjsykjkhgjjc07** gak bisa dibuka? Dan akhirnya aku numpang di akun **bbykon**? Berhubung lagi libur kuliah, aku memutuskan buat ngelunasin utang-utang fic-ku yang numpuk satu persatu. Dimulai dari yang ini nih, fic awal aku tentang **NCT** yang gak selese-selese stuck disitu aja -_- Oh ya, alurnya emang terkesan lambat banget tapi aku janji chapter depan udah masuk ke inti ceritanya, hehe.

Kalian gak masalah kan kalo aku _repost_ ff ini di akun siniii? Gak masalah buat ngebaca semua ulang takutnya lupa gimana jalan ceritanya, hehe. Keep supporting NCT guuuyyss~


	8. Chapter 8

_In neverland, we have immortal life. But they said neverland is only nonsense. No one belives. But what if neverland is really exist? I mean, what if in this real world, there is some of us that live eternally? They're not vampire. They consider as human. But they indeed have supernatural power. The power that makes them live an immortal life._

 _They usually called themelves as_ _ **Immortel**_

.

.

.

 **Immortel**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to SM, God, and their family**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rated T (Some chapter will be rated as M and I will give the warning before)**

.

.

.

"Hei Hyuck,"

Donghyuck hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Mark bisa menempati sisi kosong di sampingnya.

"aku mencarimu di seluruh kamar ternyata kau disini. Hebat juga ya Hansol- _hyung_ , markas kembali seperti semula saat aku datang kemari seolah-olah kemarin tak terjadi apa-apa."

 _Tak terjadi apa-apa ya?_

Mark mungkin tak punya kemampuan Donghyuck. Dan Mark juga tak mencuri salah satu ramuan _mind-reading_ dari laboratorium Hansol. Tapi Mark bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Donghyuck.

"Doyoung- _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Kau percaya Hansol- _hyung_ kan?"

Jika dulu di Kanada Mark tak terbiasa dengan segala bentuk _skinship_ , disini ia harus mulai membiasakan dirinya. Seperti mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mendadak berpacu cepat setiap Donghyuck melakukannya?

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Mark merengkuh pundak Donghyuck. Membuat pundaknya senyaman mungkin sebagai tempat sandaran Donghyuck sekarang.

"Kalau ternyata baik-baik saja, kenapa Hansol- _hyung,_ Yuta- _hyung_ bahkan Ten- _hyung_ yang blak-blakan menyembunyikannya? Kenapa aku tak boleh melihat Doyoung- _hyung_?"

Mark menelan ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu pasti dimana keberadaan kakak dari teman barunya ini. Ia juga ragu untuk meyakinkan Donghyuck jika Doyoung tak kenapa-napa. Karena dirinya sendiri tak yakin, apakah Doyoung baik-baik saja?

"Pasti Doyoung- _hyung_ terluka begitu parah sehingga aku tak boleh melihatnya."

Sesuatu yang membasahi bajunya itu membuat Mark dengan cepat menoleh ke samping. Hatinya mencelos. Donghyuck yang selama ini ia lihat selalu memasang senyum jahilnya. Donghyuck yang selama ini tak berhenti berbicara. Donghyuck yang senang berakting imut. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanya lah Donghyuck yang terlihat rapuh dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di wajahnya. Sejak semalam, tak ada lagi Kim Donghyuck si _mood maker_.

"Kalau aku tak bisa melihat Doyoung- _hyung_ lagi bagaimana?"

Bodoh. Bukankah Donghyuck tahu pasti kalau _immortel_ tidak bisa mati? Tapi Mark sendiri tidak yakin. Benarkah _immortel_ tidak bisa mati? Mark sendiri tak pernah melihat bagaimana _immortel_ sekarat dengan mata kepalanya. Ia hanya membaca semua itu dari buku kan?

"Ssssttt…"

Tak ada yang bisa Mark lakukan selain merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck yang terasa ringkih. Membawa bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya. Berusaha memberitahunya bahwa Donghyuck tidak sendiri. Ada ia kan yang akan selalu berada di samping Donghyuck?

"Percaya pada para _hyung_. Percaya padaku, oke?"

Ah, Mark tiba-tiba merindukan seseorang. Apa kabar _hyung_ -nya di Kanada sana? Apakah ia tengah bertengkar dengan 'kembaran'nya di rumahnya? Atau 'kembaran'nya tengah mengganggu _hyung_ -nya itu?

"Doyoung- _hyung_ pasti segera kembali, Donghyuck."

.

.

.

Taeyong tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memasang wajah terkejutnya (yang kemungkinan terlihat sangat bodoh) di depan Yuta. Pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini hilang jejaknya.

"Kau.. darimana saja?"

Kekehan pemuda itu.. kenapa tak ada keinginan lagi dalam diri Taeyong untuk menimpuk Yuta saat pemuda itu tertawa seperti itu? Bukannya dulu Taeyong selalu berusaha meraih apapun benda di dekatnya untuk menimpuk pemuda itu?

 _Bukannya kau yang mengusirnya Lee Taeyong?_

Taeyong hanya bisa merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya. Ini pasti efek karena dirinya masih demam. Iya, makanya dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tak mempersilahkan tamumu untuk masuk?"

"Biasanya kau juga akan nyelonong masuk tanpa dipersilahkan."

"Jadi aku boleh masuk nih?"

Mungkin mengundang Yuta untuk masuk ke dalam tak buruk. Hitung-hitung jaga-jaga kalau hantu kemarin muncul lagi. Lagipula Yuta bisa menemaninya sampai Jaehyun datang lalu Taeyong tinggal mengusirnya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuta yang terakhir, Taeyong menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Memberi celah yang cukup agar Yuta bisa melewati pintu.

"Kau semalaman tidur di sofa?"

Taeyong yang mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum melipat selimut yang masih terbentang di atas sofa agar Yuta bisa duduk disana.

"Menurutmu?"

Karena terlalu sibuk melipat selimut tebal bermotif _sponge_ kuning miliknya, Taeyong jadi tak bisa mengantisipasi saat tangan Yuta bergerak menyentuh keningnya. Telapak tangan yang dingin itu mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang membuat Taeyong berhenti dan tak melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Tubuhmu sedikit panas."

Kedua bola mata Taeyong tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan iris abu-abu milik Yuta. Sejak awal, Taeyong curiga apakah pemuda Jepang itu menggunakan _softlens_ atau bola matanya memang berwarna seperti itu. Tapi Taeyong tak pernah sadar, bahwa dua iris abu-abu itu cukup indah dipandang dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"S-sudah lebih baik. A-aku sudah banyak istirahat kemarin dan minum obat."

Kenapa Taeyong jadi terbata begini?

"Syukurlah."

Senyuman itu.. bukan seperti senyuman-senyuman menyebalkan khas Yuta yang selalu membuat Taeyong ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Yuta, maaf soal apa yang kuucapkan tempo lalu."

"Hmm?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saat aku mengatakan aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Yuta tentu terkejut. Sangat jelas terlihat dari air mukanya. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, karena sebuah senyuman lembut kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Kita harus berpisah beberapa saat agar timbul rasa kangen untuk bertemu kan?"

Yuta kembali dalam mode menggodanya. Tapi Taeyong memilih untuk menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Sukses membuat Yuta terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya, Taeyong kenapa?

"Jadi, apa kau kangen padaku sehingga kau datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi begini?"

Tiga kali. Yuta sudah terkejut tiga kali dalam kurun waktu lima menit saja.

"Bagaimana tidak kangen? Aku tak melihatmu begitu lama, Taeyong."

Bohong. Padahal kemarin pagi Yuta masih berada di apartemen ini sebelum Hansol menariknya ke dunia _immortel._ Ah, iya, Yuta jadi ingat apa tujuan utamanya ia memunculkan dirinya lagi di hadapan Taeyong.

"Hei, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa? Demammu benar-benar sudah turun kan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Lee Taeyong, jangan bilang kau belum makan apa-apa dan meminum obatmu?!"

Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuta. Mencoba mengusir hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar wajahnya. "Serius. Kenapa kau kemari. Kau benar-benar tega menggangguku yang sedang sakit?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau makan dan minum obatmu."

Yuta sudah siap menarik tangan Taeyong agar mengikutinya ke dapur, tapi Taeyong lebih dulu menahannya agar Yuta duduk kembali.

"Kalau aku makan sekarang dan minum obat nanti aku mengantuk. Ceritakan dulu baru aku makan dan minum obat."

Sejak dulu Yuta tak pernah mendengarkan Taeyong. tapi kenapa anak itu menurut sekarang?

"Baiklah. Ini akan sedikit memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi kau serius ingin mendengarkannya kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk cepat. Kalau itu bisa membunuh waktu dan membuat Taeyong lupa kalau apartemennya berhantu, kenapa tidak?

"Ini soal duniaku."

Tubuh Taeyong menengang. Jangan bilang Yuta masih bersikukuh dengan teori _immortel_ gilanya itu?

"Taeyong, kumohon. Dengarkan aku dulu sampai aku selesai. Kau berjanji ingin mendengarkan ceritaku, kan?"

Taeyong memang tak pernah suka dengan Yuta yang bercerita tentang dunia _immortel-_ nya. Bagaimana dunia itu tak masuk di akal pikiran Taeyong sama sekali. Tapi Taeyong tak pernah mendengar Yuta memohon padanya. Dan entah apa yang membuat Taeyong mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai Yuta selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Terima kasih, Taeyong."

Yuta tersenyum lega. Tapi hatinya mendadak bergemuruh. Jika dulu ia bisa mengatakan apapun pada Taeyong tentang _immortel_ tanpa henti, tanpa peduli pemuda manis di hadapannya ini menganggapnya gila, entah kenapa sekarang ia was-was. Ia bahkan harus meyakinkan dirinya, menghela nafasnya berkali-kali sampai meraih salah satu tangan Taeyong untuk digenggamnya agar bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Apa yang Yuta takutkan? Penolakan kah? Bukankah selama ini Yuta selalu ditolak oleh Taeyong?

"Yuta, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eum. Hanya sedikit.."

Yuta memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia harus mengatakannya. Sekarang, atau ia tak akan pernah bisa membawa Taeyong ke dunianya selamanya.

"Taeyong, _immortel_ hampir mendekati kehancuran."

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Duniaku. Diserang oleh beberapa _daemon_ dan akan ada serangan lainnya yang jauh lebih hebat dari yang kemarin."

Taeyong tak mengerti. " _Daemon_ itu siapa?"

 _Ah, benar._ Yuta merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia susah payah menjelaskannya kalau ia bisa langsung menunjukkannya pada Taeyong.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau melihatnya sendiri."

"Yuta, jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksu-"

Belum selesai Taeyong berbicara, tangan Yuta membekap mulutnya. Entah apa itu, mungkin semacam kloroform yang membuatnya diserang kantuk seketika.

"Yuta.."

"Maaf, Taeyong."

Akan lebih mudah jika Yuta membuat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh kurus Taeyong di sofa secara perlahan. Kemudian ia berlutut di samping pemuda itu. Tangannya sekali lagi mencari tangan Taeyong untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Taeyong."

.

" _Cih_ , aku menyayangimu Taeyong? kupikir ini drama picisan yang biasa kulihat di drama-drama manusia."

"Setidaknya kisah cinta Yuta jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kisah cinta menyedihkanmu."

Sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Yuta dan Taeyong berada, memutar badannya malas.

"Aku sedang tak ingin menanggapi _immortel_. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja menyerang Yuta tapi kenapa kau malah menunjukkan dirimu seperti ini? Seperti minta diserang?"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati sosok lain yang berani menginterupsinya. Berdecih kesal disaat ia melihat sosok di hadapannya menyerigai.

"Kau mencoba merebut bagian putra raja, ternyata? Untuk apa, Kim Jiwon? Untuk membersihkan namamu di hadapan raja _daemon_? Bukankah sebentar lagi rajamu diganti? Seharusnya kau tak merebut apa yang menjadi milik raja selanjutnya kalau ingin membersihkan reputasi kotormu itu."

"Sialan.."

 _Splash!_

Bola api yang ia arahkan ke sosok di depannya hanya melewati angin begitu saja dan berakhir membakar gorden merah di kamar itu.

"Daripada merusak alur drama picisan yang kau lihat tadi, kenapa tak mencoba memperbaiki alur cerita drama kehidupanmu sendiri?"

Runtutan bola api lagi-lagi hanya terlempar percuma dan merusak beberapa dinding di kamar Taeyong.

"Hhh.. beruntungnya Taeyong tak akan melihat kamarnya hangus setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!"

"Kupikir para _daemon_ begitu pintar. Ah, kurasa _daemon_ yang benar-benar pintar hanya Johnny Seo, bukan? Si putra kebanggaan raja yang memilih mundur dari kursi kerajaan dan membiarkan adik ingusannya mengambil tahta selanjutnya?"

"Berhenti banyak omong kau Chittaphon!"

Ten, sosok itu hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyum merendahkan.

"Jangan berisik, Bobby. Kau ingin Yuta mendengarmu? Atau bahkan Taeyong terbangun dan melihatmu? Ia pasti akan sangat ketakutan ketika melihatmu. Tak apa sih, itu akan mempermudah kami untuk membawanya ke dunia _immortel_."

Jiwon menarik kerah baju Ten. Membuat tubuh kecil yang sangat tak sebanding dengan tubuh besarnya terangkat tak menyentuh tanah.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Jiwon. Kau tak seharusnya bermain-main di dunia manusia. Bukankah _devil trinity_ membutuhkanmu?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu semuanya tentangku, brengsek!"

"Kalau ternyata aku tahu? Seperti kau yang ternyata kekasih Kim Hanbin? Salah satu _daemon_ terbodoh yang sekarang tengah kesakitan setengah mati di neraka tempatmu berada? Yang sekarang tengah berada di pelukan Goo Junhoe mengerang kesakitan."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Ten tertawa sarkas. "Tanyakan itu pada teman-teman bodohmu yang berusaha menerobos gerbang _immortel_."

Secara kasar genggaman di kerah Ten terlepas. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sekali lagi, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat kobaran api terlihat di depannya sebelum menyisakan abu seiring tersisanya ia di kamar sendirian.

"Kupikir sudah cukup bermain-mainnya dengan para _immortel_. Kalian tak pernah tahu siapa yang akan kalian hadapi nantinya."

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengusak wajahnya kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kubilang, brengsek. Bocah itu sangat kuat."

Tangannya mengepal.

"Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau dengan bodohnya memanggilku hanya untuk urusan sepele seperti ini?!"

Sosok yang sedari tadi terduduk di samping pembaringan itu bangkit. Sebelum suara baku tinju terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kau bilang apa?! SEPELE?! INI KIM HANBIN BODOH!"

BUAGH!

"AKU TAK PEDULI! MAU ITU KIM HANBIN ATAU ITU KAU! ATAU BAHKAN JOHNNY SEKALIPUN! KARENA KAU AKU MENINGGALKAN TAEYONG SENDIRIAN DISAAT PARA IMMORTEL ITU BISA MENGAMBILNYA KAPAN SAJA!"

BUAGH!

Sosok jangkung yang sedari tadi juga berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang terluka cukup parah dan tengah berbaring di satu-satunya kasur di ruangan itu.

"Yoonoh, berhenti."

Dan saat si sosok jangkung mulai jengah dengan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan keduanya, akhirnya ia buka suara. Hanya dengan dua kata itu, keduanya sama-sama berhenti.

Jaehyun menatap penuh benci sosok yang berada di bawahnya sebelum bangkit untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sosok jangkung di sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Urus bocah brengsek itu. Dan beritahu pada Bobby untuk tak pernah muncul dari hadapanku karena berani menyentuh Taeyong."

Jaehyun menatap sosok jangkung yang bahkan tak sama sekali balas menatapnya saat ia berujar. Peduli apa Jaehyun? Yang penting ia harus kembali ke apartemen Taeyong sekarang.

"Percuma, Yoonoh."

Langkah kaki Jaehyun terhenti dengan nada dingin yang entah sudah berapa lama tak pernah ia dengar. Tapi bukannya takut, Jaehyun malah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Wow, akhirnya kau muncul juga Seo Youngho? Lama tak berjumpa."

Sosok jangkung itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kita ganti strategi kita. Hentikan drama menggelikan yang kau lakukan di dunia manusia selama beberapa hari ini. Jika _immortel_ ingin bermain kotor, biarkan kita bermain lebih kotor lagi."

Rasanya lebih menyenangkan melihat kakak tirinya itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dingin dan menakutkan. Ini lah salah satu alasan ia lebih menyukai Seo Youngho dibandingkan Johnny Seo. Karena Seo Youngho lah bagian dari _daemon,_ bukan Johnny Seo.

"Oke. Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan bocah yang hampir membunuh Kim Hanbin."

Dengan tatapan sinis ia melirik sosok yang ia pukuli tadi sudah berada di sisi Hanbin, memunggungi keduanya.

"Dan Junhoe, kukira kau berkencan dengan Jinhwan."

Meski Junhoe memunggunginya, Jaehyun tahu pasti kalau Junhoe tengah tersenyum menyeringai sekarang.

"Kupikir kita sahabat. Kenapa kau tak benar-benar tahu siapa yang kucintai?"

Bukankah menyenangkan? Disaat melihat persahabatanmu terpecah belah hanya karena kebodohan yang mereka perbuat sendiri? Oh, Jaehyun tak bisa lebih senang daripada ini.

.

.

.

Taeil tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tanpa suara, dan sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku membawakan obat-obatan yang kau butuhkan."

"Terima kasih, Han. Aku memang dapat mempercayaimu."

Hansol, sosok itu tersenyum sebelum berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Doyoung berbaring. Luka-luka bekas lilitan tali memang terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian tubuh Doyoung. Tapi tak ada luka berarti lainnya. Melihat fisik Doyoung yang tak terlalu parah membuat Hansol semakin takut.

"Aku hampir putus asa setiap Doyoung mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya."

Hansol menatap Taeil yang mulai mengoleskan cairan yang baru saja ia berikan ke seluruh bekas lilitan tali di tubuh Doyoung.

"Kutukan yang Jinhwan keluarkan sangat menyiksanya, Sol. Bahkan lebih daripada saat Junhoe menyiksanya."

Hansol selalu membenci _daemon_. Sangat. Tapi ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Taeil. Tidak saat ia selalu bisa menemukan tatapan penuh kelembutan ketika Taeil menatap Doyoung. Para _daemon_ yang tak berhati, kasar, tak pernah ia temui pada diri Taeil. Tidak setidaknya ketika ia melihat ada Doyoung bersamanya.

"Bagaimana Donghyuck?"

Hansol membantu Taeil untuk meminumkan obat pada Doyoung yang masih tak sadarkan diri entah sampai kapan. Mungkin obat yang ia bawa tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengusir kutukan yang diberikan Jinhwan pada alam bawah sadar Doyoung. Tapi paling tidak itu bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang Doyoung rasakan.

"Ia sangat terpukul begitu tahu kakaknya menghilang begitu saja."

"Maafkan aku, Han."

"Para _daemon_ itu egois kan? Kau tetap lah _daemon,_ Taeil. Aku memaklumi hal itu."

Taeil tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap wajah Doyoung dan merapihkan sedikit surai yang menutupi keningnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Doyoung lagi dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini."

Kini Hansol yang merasa bersalah. Ia lah salah satu alasan kenapa Taeil tidak bisa bertemu dengan Doyoung. Semenjak ia membangun lingkaran pelindung Taeil tak bisa menyelinap ke dunia _immortel_ untuk sekedar menatap wajah pemuda Kim yang sekarang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, Taeil." Hansol beranjak. Ia tak ingin mengganggu waktu pasangan ini. Sudah cukup ia memisahkan keduanya cukup lama beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tolong sampaikan perasaan bersalahku pada Donghyuck. Bagaimana pun itu caranya, Hansol."

Hansol tersenyum sebelum mengusak kepala Doyoung pelan. "Aku pergi Dongyoungie~ Taeil akan menjagamu dan ada Mark yang akan menjaga Donghyuck. Tidurlah dengan tenang sampai kau akan bosan untuk sekedar memejamkan matamu lagi, _ttoki_."

Untuk terakhir kali, Hansol menatap Taeil.

"Berhenti merasa bersalah. Kau juga berhak bertemu dengannya. Doyoung menyayangimu, seperti ia menyayangi kita semua."

Taeil mengangguk pelan. Sebelum mengiringi kepergian Hansol dengan tatapannya sampai sosok itu menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Tak ada salahnya untuk saling mencintai meskipun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, bukan?

.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dan tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Bukankah ia tadi bersama Yuta? Di apartemennya?

"Mark! Donghyuck!"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing untuk Taeyong membuatnya menoleh. Disana rupanya Yuta. Tapi kenapa ia berlari seperti itu? Dan siapa yang berada di sampingnya?

"Yuta! Ini dimana?! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!"

Taeyong memanggil Yuta. Namun percuma, karena Yuta malah terus berlari semakin menjauh dari Taeyong. tak mau ditinggal sendiri di tempat yang asing baginya, Taeyong ikut berlari mengejar Yuta. Taeyong menyesal tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran olahraga secara benar sewaktu sekolah dulu.

"Ya! Nakamoto!"

Percuma. Yuta tetap berlari seolah tak mendengarnya sama sekali. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Setelah membawanya kemari malah mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

"Ji! Lihat pusaran angin itu!"

Taeyong yang hampir kehabisan nafas akhirnya bisa sedikit lega karena Yuta dan siapapun itu yang disampingnya berhenti berlari. Tapi hanya sebentar, dan Taeyong hanya bisa mengerang saat keduanya berlari kembali.

"Ya! Bakamoto!"

Dan keduanya benar-benar berhenti berlari ketika mereka tiba di dekat pusaran angin. _Heol._ Tempat macam apa ini? Dan kenapa saat ada tornado di depan mata begitu mereka diam saja?!

"Yuta!"

"Apa, Ji?! Di dalam sana pasti ada para _daemon_ bersama Donghyuck dan Mark!"

 _Daemon_? Bukankah Yuta tadi menyebut nama itu di apartemennya?

"Ya, Yuta tak lucu main-mainnya! Bawa aku kembali ke apartemen dan biarkan aku makan dan minum obatku!"

Taeyong berjalan mendekati Yuta, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan pemuda itu. Tapi tangannya hanya menembus tubuh Yuta begitu saja.

"A-apa?"

Sebelum Taeyong bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi tubuhnya seolah ditarik ke dalam pusaran angin. Membuat Taeyong berteriak sekencangnya dan menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Berharap ketika ia membukanya ia sudah kembali di dalam apartemennya.

"Wow, reaksimu cepat juga, bocah baru. Kupikir keturunan manusia lambat-lambat."

Suara lain yang bukan terdengar seperti suara Yuta ataupun seseorang di samping Yuta tadi akhirnya membuat Taeyong mau tak mau membuka matanya.

Apa ini? Di dalam pusaran angin terlihat seperti biasa saja? Ada tanah untuk berpijak. Dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak tengah berputar-putar di dalam pusaran angin membuat kepala Taeyong pusing mendadak.

Terlebih saat ia melihat sosok dengan dandanan yang sama persis dengan hantu yang ia lihat di kamarnya kemarin.

Kenapa Yuta malah membawanya ke tempat para hantu menyeramkan itu sih?!

"Jadi Bin, daripada diam saja, kenapa tak kau coba lampiaskan amarahmu pada dua bocah ingusan ini?"

 _Huh? Dua bocah ingusan_?

Mata Taeyong mencari sosok lain selain dua hantu bertampang menyeramkan dengan salah satunya berambut merah menyala. _Bingo!_ Ia menemukan dua sosok yang terlihat lebih manusiawi daripada dua hantu itu. Taeyong harap mereka manusia.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Tadi teman gilaku membawaku kesini dan aku tak tahu ini dimana. Bisakah kau memberitahu jalan agar aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku? Dan.. Dan tolong usir dua hantu itu. Mereka mungkin terlihat sedikit lebih baik daripada yang kulihat di kamar kemarin. Tapi mereka juga menyeramkan sih."

"Sudah puas mengobrolnya? Salam perpisahan, mungkin? Akan kuberikan waktu sepuluh detik. Sepuluh.. Sembilan.. delapan.."

Hei, kenapa hantu itu malah menghitung mundur?

"Kalian bisa mendengarku kan?"

"Mark.."

Taeyong ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Tujuh.. enam.."

"Jangan hiraukan Junhoe. Maksudku, yang rambut merah itu. _Daemon_ yang mengincarmu adalah yang sedari tadi tak melakukan apapun."

"Kalian mendengarku kan? Tolong katakan iya. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan bernama Jung Jaehyun karena sup buatannya sungguh enak.."

"Lima.. empat.."

"Mark, maaf.."

"Tiga.. dua.."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Bisa kau membantuku untuk memberitahu apa yang akan _daemon_ itu lakukan?"

Oke, cukup Taeyong diacuhkan. Ia akan pergi saja dari sini. Kalau ia tak kenapa-napa dan masuk ke dalam pusaran ini dengan baik-baik saja, berarti ia bisa keluar tanpa lecet sedikit pun di tubuhnya.

"Satu. Waktumu habis, bocah. Binnie, apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

"Hanbin akan menyerangmu dari dekat. Dia akan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangmu, dan menyerangmu."

"Donghyuck, berlari lah. Menjauh dari sini. Aku akan mengurus _daemon_ bernama Hanbin itu."

"Hei, kenapa berlari?! Siapa namamu? Donghyuck? Donghyuck-ssi tunggu aku!"

Taeyong berusaha mengejar sosok yang ia duga Donghyuck yang berlari secara tiba-tiba.

"Mau kabur kemana, bocah Kim? Mau mengadu pada kakakmu yang lemah itu? Ck, padahal tampaknya temanku yang lain sudah mewakiliku untuk membuat kakakmu itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu. Atau lebih buruk, mungkin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Doyoung hyung?!"

Taeyong berhenti ketika sosok bernama Donghyuck itu berhenti. Dan apa tadi? Nama baru lagi? Siapa pula itu Doyoung. Kepala Taeyong benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Mark!"

Taeyong terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh salah satu dari sosok yang ia ajak berbicara itu terlempar di udara.

"Urusi urusanmu denganku dulu, bocah! Biarkan ini menjadi duel satu lawan satu."

"Mark, hati-hati! Ia akan menyerangmu dengan api!"

 _A-api?!_

"Berisik bocah!"

Taeyong menjerit tertahan saat melihat api yang bergerak cepat menuju Donghyuck. Tapi bagaikan melihat adegan film _action_ yang pernah ia tonton, Mark (mungkin itu namanya) tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Donghyuck sehingga api itu tak mengenai siapapun.

"Donghyuck, maafkan aku. Jangan berpencar, dan tetap di belakangku." Mark memegang pundak Donghyuck erat-erat. Membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Mark, hidungmu.."

"Tetap di belakangku."

Apakah film _action_ yang ia tonton berganti menjadi film _roman picisan_?

"Woah.. kau ingin dua lawan satu rupanya? Sayang sekali.. Binnie hanya mau berurusan denganmu, bocah sok pahlawan. Biarkan aku melawan bocah Kim itu. Keturunan Kim harus diberi pelajaran, karena hanya menjadi _immortel_ yang lemah tak bisa melindungi bumi ini selamanya."

" _Immortel?!_ Apa kau baru saja menyebut _immortel_? Kau tahu tentang _immortel_? Teman gilaku selalu menyebut nama itu dan sekarang ia membawaku kesini! Aku tahu kau hantu, tapi bisakah kau menolongku untuk kembali ke duniaku?!"

Mungkin Taeyong sudah gila.

"Mark, jangan terpancing emosi oleh ucapan Junhoe. Hanbin akan menyerangmu lagi."

"Mark, angin ini hanya untuk mengecohmu. Lima puluh meter dari arah kirimu, disana Hanbin berada."

Karena setelahnya yang ia lihat adalah jauh lebih parah daripada film _action_ yang pernah ia tonton selama ini.

Ketika kakinya sudah lemas seolah tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri, tubuhnya kembali tertarik. Dan ketika Taeyong membuka matanya kali ini, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang hancur tak berbentuk.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya begitu tak bisa dicerna dengan baik oleh otaknya? Disana, di tengah tangga, empat orang, ralat, tiga orang berdandan seperti hantu di kamarnya kemarin dan satu orang biasa tengah bertengkar. Tapi pantaskah Taeyong menyebutnya mereka berempat hanya bertengkar?

Disaat api, tubuh terpental, dan benda-benda melayang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dan sejak kapan satu-satunya orang biasa dari keempat sosok itu berubah jadi dua?!

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Suara di belakangnya membaut Taeyong memutar badannya. Matanya membulat. Kenapa banyak sekali hantu disini sih?! Kenapa si bakamoto itu membawanya ke dalam markas hantu?!

Oke, Taeyong tahu ia sangat amat takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Tapi apakah benar ia bisa diam saja saat melihat sosok yang terlihat seperti sekarat itu dibawa begitu saja oleh hantu itu? Mau diapakan lagi olehnya? Bukankah sosok itu sudah terlihat sekarat, kenapa tak dibiarkan saja sampai meninggal?

Meninggal.. Taeyong tak mau ia selanjutnya yang mengalami hal itu.

Tidak.. tidak.. ti-

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Taeyong?"

Suara Yuta membuat Taeyong ingin menangis. Kalau ia bertemu dengan Yuta itu artinya ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya kan? Dan untung lah Yuta sudah tak mengabaikannya lagi.

"Taeyong? Hei, hei, tenanglah. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam.. hembuskan.."

Taeyong begitu lega ketika ia bisa melihat iris abu-abu itu sedekat ini lagi. Apalagi merasakan genggaman tangan Yuta pada kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Yuta.. bawa aku kembali.."

Yuta menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma maskulin yang menyerbak indera penciumannya. Taeyong tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Yuta. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa aroma tubuh Yuta bisa menenangkannya.

"Itu hanya ilusi, Taeyong. semua yang kau lihat tadi hanya kejadian masa lalu yang sudah terjadi. Kau bersamaku sekarang. Kau bisa lihat sekelilingmu."

Yuta merenggangkan pelukannya, memberi ruang pada Taeyong untuk mengedarkan pandangannya.

Meja itu. Vas bunga itu. Lukisan itu. Semuanya hanya benda-benda yang ada di ruang tamu Taeyong.

"Yu-Yuta. Tempat apa itu?"

Kali ini kedua tangan Yuta beralih untuk menangkup wajah Taeyong.

"Itu duniaku. Kau lihat betapa kacaunya kan? Itu hanya sebagian kecil, Taeyongie. Para _daemon_ itu, mereka bukan hanya ingin menghancurkan duniaku. Tapi juga dunia ini, tempatmu dilahirkan. Dunia manusia."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa kau _immortel_ terkuat kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

"Bahkan lebih kuat dariku?"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan duniaku dan dunia ini."

"Tapi.."

"Kau lihat bocah bernama Mark tadi?"

Bocah yang tadi secara anarkis menyerang salah satu hantu itu?

"Dia adalah _partner_ -mu."

" _Partner_?"

" _Immortel_ terkuat kedua setelahmu. Yang akan membantumu untuk menyelamatkan duniaku dan dunia ini. Dan perlu kau tahu, ia juga berasal dari dunia yang sama sepertimu. Dunia manusia."

Taeyong menatap dalam-dalam iris abu milik Yuta. Mencari kilatan jahil disana seperti setiap saat Yuta membual atau menggodanya. Tapi tak ada sama sekali disana. Yuta benar-benar serius dengan semuanya.

"Aku tak pernah setakut ini, Yuta.."

Ya, Taeyong tak pernah merasakan dirinya setakut ini. Tidak saat ibu dan ayahnya bercerai. Tidak saat ia tak bisa lagi bermain bersama adik kecilnya. Tidak saat ayahnya memilih tinggal di luar negeri dan hanya menghidupi kehidupannya tanpa pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak saat sudah hampir lima tahun Taeyong tinggal sendirian di apartemen sebesar ini.

"Ada aku bersamamu, Taeyong. Ada aku bersamamu."

Yuta kembali merengkuh tubuh Taeyong erat. Membiarkan aroma tubuh Yuta mengganggu indera penciuman Taeyong dan membuat tubuhnya tenang.

"Kalau seandainya aku menyetujui untuk ikut denganmu, berjanji jangan pernah mengabaikanku seperti kau tadi mengabaikanku disana."

Yuta terkekeh, perasaan lega membuncah di hatinya membuatnya memeluk Taeyong semakin erat.

"Tak akan. Hanya ada orang-orang baik yang akan kau temui disana, Taeyong."

Biarkan Taeyong tenang sejenak dalam pelukan Yuta. Biarkan ia memikirkan sebaiknya bagaimana. Tetap di dunia dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, atau ikut bersama Yuta dengan rasa ketakutan yang menghantui namun bisa menyelamatkan dunianya.

Harusnya Taeyong tak peduli. Toh nanti ia akan mati juga, tak masalah kan jika dunianya hancur?

Tapi bukankah Yuta pernah mengatakan bahwa ia seorang _immortel_? _Immortel_ terkuat? _Immortel_ yang akan hidup abadi?

Jadi haruskah ia hidup terus menerus di dunia manusia secara _immortal_ dan tak kunjung mati?

Mungkin Yuta benar. Ia seharusnya tak mengenal Jaehyun lebih dalam. Jika begini, salah satu alasan Taeyong tak ingin pergi adalah Jaehyun.

Haruskah Taeyong menunggu Jaehyun sampai kembali agar Jaehyun bisa menahannya untuk pergi? Atau mengikuti kata hatinya yang gila dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jaehyun?

.

.

.

"Siapkan pesta penyambutan, Ji."

Hansol yang tengah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tabung mendidih di laboratoriumnya melirik Ten sekilas.

"Menguntiti Yuta lagi?"

"Hanya memastikan agar si bodoh itu tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya."

Hansol melepas jas labnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Ten yang terduduk manis di salah satu kursi disana.

"Usulku bagus juga kan?"

Hansol tersenyum tipis. "Jauh lebih dari sempurna, Ten."

"Kau tak akan pernah menyangka ide memberikan penglihatan semacam itu pada Taeyong keluar dari otak kecilku ini."

"Yah, dan kita harus segera menyiapkan pesta penyambutan besar-besaran untuk anggota baru kita lagi."

Langkah kaki Hansol yang hendak keluar dari laboratorium terhenti ketika Ten menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Doyoung?"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara ramuan yang mendidih disana.

"Apa.. Apa Taeil merawatnya dengan baik?"

Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sangat. Kau bisa percayakan semuanya pada Taeil."

Hansol tak pernah menduga ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya senyuman tulus Ten lah yang ia lihat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Hansol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi? Kenapa kita tak membagi berita bahagia ini pada Donghyuck dan Mark?"

Ten tertawa pelan sebelum menarik tangan Hansol untuk mencari dua anggota termuda mereka itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks yang masih ingat sama ff ini dan masih mau ngerespon meski diupload ulang TT aku cayang kalian cemuaaaa *muah* Maaf yah, bang jahe kesannya maksa banget pas identitasnya kebongkar XD But, I can't help it. Aku mendadak gak dapet ide mau gimana ngebongkar identitas bang Jahe. Lagian udah pada tahu kebanyakan kalo Jahe itu _daemon_ , hehe. Next chap, tunggu Seo Youngho muncul HUEHEHEHE. Love Yaaa~


End file.
